When the world goes dark
by Breeyar98
Summary: Super assasin Kai Hiwatari completes a hit in New York. The case is given to an elite FBI team led by Tala Ivanov. Things spiral out of control when Tala realizes he might have have met his match, and he and the team develop an unhealthy fascination with the person they are hunting. KaiXTala Rated M for a reason, please R&R :)
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Yay, here we go again, another story. I am full of ideas as of late, but rest assured that I will complete my ongoing stories as well XD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:D**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

**-Kai´s POV-**

People were moving about the street, attending their usual business. An old lady was crossing the street with the help of a cane. A business man swooped past her, accidentally bumping her with his briefcase while he attempted to straighten his chuffs. Someone spilled coffee on a stranger, and a group of people crossed the street along with the old lady, wandering aimlessly along the riverbank. From the skyscraper on the other side I had an excellent vintage point, about 600 meters away.

With a badly suppressed yawn I looked away from the sights of the MSG90, double-checking the amount of ammunition and equipment out of habit. I had plenty of time, 5 minutes to be exact. After taking a few sips of a water bottle I settled down on my knees, making a few final adjustments. It was a good location. I was able to keep an eye on the office building on the other side of the river, along with the adjourning park and the gravelled path along the riverbank. The only thing that didn´t make it an obvious spot was the low sun, that would have been a problem for a lesser shooter.

I wasn´t bothered.

My watch showed 12 past 10 O´clock. It was time. I retrieved my sunglasses from my pocket, checked the cartridges, before I steadied the rifle on the elevated concrete edge. Along the riverbank people were walking calmly, completely unaware of what was to come. My breathing was even, exhale, inhale, exhale, I was calm, focused. A woman with a child was running, laughing, a couple walked past. There were few people out, everything considered. It was a Saturday, sunny and bright and filled with happy people.

There, finally.

A middle aged man was seated on one of the lacquered benches along the river, gazing thoughtfully at the ducks in the water and the people walking past. He was wearing a rain jacket, despite the wheatear, and a duffle was on the ground by his feet. With practised ease I emptied my mind of all thoughts, released the safety, concentrated, and took the shot.

It was the cold shot, the first round. The one that helps determine the actual distance to the target, wind direction and other things that has to be taken into consideration. All things which are easier to determine when the target is still.

He fell forward, toppling over. I moved on, allowed myself a few seconds to make the next shot count. I placed the second bullet in a lone woman on her way into the office building at the edge of the park. She fell, a cloud of papers flaring out behind her as she lost the leather binder she had been carrying. Next I went for a startled man running towards the building, it was the businessman from earlier, and he too fell within two long strides. By now people was starting to panic, and I felt the recoil in my shoulder for the last time as I shot two more people in quick succession.

I checked the watch. It had taken me about 25 seconds.

With that I removed the sunglasses, secured the rifle and grabbed the water bottle.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Chapter 1 is up, not bad ey? ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It´ll seriously make my day XD**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark **

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Tyson Granger shuffled his feet uneasily, feeling unusually on edge. Sure, he had been late for work three times in a row, but still, he hadn´t expected his new boss to be this….demanding. And not to mention that it had only been about 5 minutes…okay, maybe 15, but still, no reason to act all stupid about it.

"Morning!" Someone greeted him cheerfully, even though it was a Saturday and Tyson at least had a dozen other places he´d rather be.

"Morning", he grumbled back, looking up as Rey Kon dumped his stuff on his desk and came to sit next to Tyson.

Rey was one of those people that was so likeable that you almost wanted to hate them, almost. He was the sympathetic kind, and even the hardest of criminals opened up to him like it was second nature, a talent that their boss, Tala Ivanov, knew how to utilize. Tyson was quite fond of Rey, even if he was a morning person. Actually the only thing he didn´t like about the new job was Tala Ivanov. The guy was crazy, and as cold as ice in all situations. Come to think of it Tyson had never seen him flustered in any way, and his time in the unit would soon round three months. That was why he was so nervous today, because in a week his probation time would be over, and Ivanov would decide wheatear or not to keep him on.

Sure thing, Tyson was a rookie, fresh out of Quantico and all, but he was damn good. It was just that he didn´t quite feel like Ivanov agreed with that. Then again, surely they wouldn´t have assigned him to Ivanov´s team unless they had faith in him. It was a good gig as well, and one he´d like to keep. Ivanov was the leader of one of the best units in the FBI, one that only took on the most challenging cases, cases that often involved national security one way or another. Honestly Tyson was quite proud that he had gotten the job, although he was unsure if he would be able to hold onto it.

"Don´t worry", Rey said, patting him lightly on the shoulder in encouragement.

"He is harsh on everyone the first few months".

As always Rey seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. Tyson rubbed his eyes tiredly, deciding that yes, he really was quite fond of Rey.

Moments later the door opened and Tala himself entered, the rest of the team following. Max Tate, Tyson´s newfound best friend and soulmate, sat down on his other side. Then there was Kenny AKA the chief, a small nerdy guy that was responsible for all the technical stuff. And of course Mariah, Rey´s cousin and with killer boobs. The last one, Bryan, was a large bulky guy that everyone but Tala Ivanov and Rey seemed fairly cautious around. Tyson always felt that there was something dangerous about him, even when he was munching on his pretzels and looking completely harmless. Tala himself was of average built and not particularly tall, but the moment you looked into those ice-blue ice you knew he wasn´t one to mess with. Add to that his flaming red hair and you had a quite striking appearance.

Tala leaned against the blackboard at the back of the room, surveying his team in his usual dethatched manner. Tyson received a small nod of approval, clearly the fact that he was on time had been noticed. He didn´t dare think about the three times he hadn´t.

"We have a shooting", he announced, looking Tyson right in the eye when he said it.

"NYPD has asked for our assistance, apparently they think it is a professional".

"A hit-man in New York, on a Saturday", Max mused, shaking his head.

"Let´s not jump to conclusions", Tala said shortly, before stalking out of the room, the rest of the team scrambling to follow him.

Tyson grabbed his car keys, and he, Kenny and Max took one of the unmarked cars, picking up Bryan by the entrance. Mariah and Rey had gone with Tala to check out a few things with their superior, while Tyson and the others went straight to the scene. He couldn´t help but feel a bit exited. A hit-man, it was every units worst nightmare, but if they managed to catch him it would also be a career boost beyond expectation. Then again it could also be some lunatic with a sniper rifle, wouldn´t be the first time after all.

"He chose an awful day to commit his crime, whoever he is", Max sad conversationally, rummaging around in the glove compartment.

Tyson handed him an old snickers bar. It had been in his pocket for ages, but he chose not to say that out loud. Besides it wasn´t as it mattered. Max was lucky Tyson hadn´t eaten it himself.

"Ah thanks man, you are lifesaver".

"You know, perhaps it is a woman this time", Kenny spoke up from the back.

"A woman?" Bryan repeated, not sounding overly convinced.

"You know that 90% of the people who do things like these are men?"

Kenny just shrugged. Apparently he had a thing for hot females with big guns. Max had once told him that Kenny had an unhealthy fascination with Lara Croft.

"Just saying, we have to consider all possibilities", Kenny responded somewhat haughtily.

Tyson caught Bryan rolling his eyes in the rear-view, and suppressed a snicker. Well, well, well, perhaps Max was right. Not that Tyson had anything against Lara Croft, quite the contrary actually. That being said he was the kind of guy that didn´t care so much about gender. He liked hot girls and he liked hot guys, end of story.

"Here we are", he announced, parking behind the office building by the river.

It was a nice area, modern buildings, and then of course the park. It was brand spanking new and had been completed only months prior to this. He looked around for a bit, deciding that this was a bit too upscale for him, but still very nice. On the other side of the river several skyscrapers were still under construction. Had it not been for the sun Tyson would have figured it to be an excellent location for a sniper.

Bryan, being the oldest and also Tala´s second in command took the lead, flashing his badge and sending the local officers reeling with his stern countenance. Tyson caught Max sending them an apologetic look as Bryan barged straight through the barricades, strips of yellow tape falling to the ground. Personally Tyson would have preferred a more humble approach, but it wasn´t as if he dared argue with Bryan. Obviously he wasn´t suicidal, and he didn´t have a death wish either. However he´d take Ivanov over Bryan any day.

They were greeted by a strict looking woman in her early twenties, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She was impeccably dressed in a sharp looking suit, and her makeup was kept at a bare minimum. It suited her. She was quite pretty Tyson decided, with an almost exotic look to her. That being said she did not look pleased.

"Julia Fernandez", she introduced herself, shaking Bryan´s outstretched hand.

"Bryan Kuznetsov, FBI", he responded.

As always his tough guy image was on its best when there were pretty ladies present.

"I have been assigned by the commissioner to help in your interactions with NYPD", she said, both eyebrows rising when Kenny and Max exchanged glances.

Although Tyson had only been in the unit for a little over two months he had quickly come to realize that the regular police were not big fans of theirs. Julia´s attitude confirmed this in spades, even if she was acting all professional about it.

"Well, lets go then", Bryan said, making an almost imperceptible gesture with one arm.

She gave him an unimpressed look, before promptly turning around, heels clicking as she walked further into the restricted area, her hips swaying seductively with each step. She led them along the gravelled road by the riverbank, and Tyson couldn´t help but notice that they had already passed several marked up areas on the ground were victims had been removed. He could literally feel his stomach shift at the idea. Yea, he had a problem with dead people….so what? It wasn´t that big of a deal, even if Bryan was constantly bugging him about that one time he fainted at the morgue.

Hell, it was one time, ONE FUCKING TIME. And besides he had vowed to himself that it would never ever happen again.

"First victim", Julia Fernandez stated, voice clipped.

She came to a halt about a hundred meters up the gravelled path, next to one of the public benches. Tyson felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach again. There was blood splatter on the green paint, and some on the ground. A yellow plastic piece with the number 1 written in black was placed on the ground. Max gave him a sympathetic look, which Tyson just shrugged at, squaring his face and trying not to look pale and uneasy.

"Mark Hesington, 41, manager at a convenience store just up the street. So far he checks out, no record, not involved in anything criminal that we know of".

Bryan nodded.

"How do you know he was the first victim?"

Julia shrugged, handing him a leather binder filled with papers and a few photos. NYPD sure worked fast Tyson thought, considering that this had happened only two hours ago.

"All we know so far", Julia elaborated.

"Based on witness statements and the potage from nearby security cameras Mr. Hesington was the first. He was sitting here, on this bench, when he was shot".

She moved on, going back the way they came.

"Number 2".

A line had been drawn around the spot where the body had been lying, another yellow plastic piece with the number 2 on it having been placed on the ground. Again there was blood splatter, even more visible now that it was on a polished stone surface rather than gravel. She had been shot on her way up the steps to the front of the building.

"Nancy Denham", Julia continued.

"Came to see her lawyer at the second floor. She owned a construction company, married, two children, no record".

In total there were five victims. All seemingly normal people, with regular families, regular jobs, no record. They were just….normal, plain normal. Tyson found it unnerving in a way, because despite the randomness of the victims there was nothing random about the shooter. Not one miss, five people, five bullets. According to the cameras it had happened in less than 25 seconds. There was something disturbingly impressive about it, even if saying such a thing would be outrageous.

"Miss Fernandez? Tala Ivanov".

They all looked up as Tala came through the barricades, offering his hand to Julia and nodding at her. He was always nice with the ladies, even the obnoxious ones. Julia smiled sweetly at him, clearly charmed. Tyson didn´t get it. Why was he always so mean to him, but nice to other people? Or perhaps not mean, Bryan was worse, by far.

"You have done excellent work so far", he complimented.

She smiled again, looking pleased. Bryan frowned. Tala reverted his attention over to his team, considering for a moment. Tyson seemed to be under the impression that he would be fired, and Tala had no intentions of telling him otherwise. The kid could sweat some more first. He had talent, sure, but he could be a real pain in the ass also. So yeah, Tala had decided to keep him on, but he wouldn´t inform him before it was absolutely necessary.

"I have sent Rey and Mariah to look for possible sniping locations on the other side of the river", he said.

"Even if he had the sun in his eyes that would be the ideal location, judging from how the shots were fired".

Julia nodded, eating up his every word.

"Any thoughts on the victims? They are all normal people it seems, nothing out of the ordinary. It is almost like they were chosen randomly, even though we are dealing with a very good shooter," Bryan commented.

Tala shrugged, quickly rifling through the file Bryan had been given earlier. Due to some unauthorized use of a computer he had been called in to give a statement to his superior. Nothing serious, just unnecessary. Tyson had used the wrong access codes again, and he reminded himself to tell him. He hated being delayed like this, it irked him. Normally he always came prepared, now he had to breeze through the intel in a hurry, something he strongly disliked.

"Nothing is ever random", he said, gazing thoughtfully over at the unfinished buildings at the other side of the river.

"The first round is the least accurate. The snipers call it a cold shot. Meanwhile your eyewitness described a pause between the first and second rounds, the one shot were our killer took his time. Nancy Denham was the second victim, the one shot that mattered."

Yup, Tyson reflected, feeling impressed. Tala Ivanov really was the best at what he was doing. Julia Fernandez looked equally impressed, while the others didn´t seem surprised at all. Tyson thought they were probably used to it, even if it was almost provoking how observant he sometimes was. Then again this was why he was here, to learn.

"Max and Kenny, find out everything there is to know about Nancy Denham, Bryan and Tyson, you are coming with me. Rey believe he has found the location were the shots were fired. Miss Fernandez, I trust you will keep us updated on any new intel", Tala said, smiling carefully at her.

"Of course", she responded.

With that he swiftly turned around, stalking back through the barricade towards his car. It was a silver mustang, his baby. Tyson whistled softly at the sigh, and had to sit in the back, to his great disappointment. Of course Bryan wouldn´t let him sit up front, and Tala never intervened in their petty conflicts unless it was absolutely necessary.

The engine awoke with a roar, and Tala steered the car out of the parking lot surprisingly gently. He loved the sound of it, the slight vibration in the dash whenever he downshifted, how he always had to skip second gear the first ten minutes of the drive, until the engine was warm. Yes, all the quirks and moods of the mustang, they delighted him. It had personality, guts if you will. The agency cars had always bored him to death. A brand spanking new Lexus or Mazda was nothing compared to his mustang, at least not as far as he was concerned.

His thoughts were drawn elsewhere as they reached their destination. More yellow tape had been used, and the building was already swarming with forensics judging by the vans and the people dressed in plastic overalls. He parked the car behind the yellow tape, pausing only briefly to look around. It was the building he had seen from the other side of the river, the one that was under construction. Rey was standing nearby, sipping coffee and munching on a bagel, he looked up, waved and smiled when he spotted them.

Tala had always been quite fond of Rey. He was a good guy, and unlike Max, Kenny and Tyson he had the decency to stay away when he should.

"Bagel?" Rey offered, falling into step next to him.

Tala shook his head, he didn´t like bread, not the American kind anyway. Unsurprisingly Tyson accepted.

"What do you have?"

Rey pointed at the building in question, and the three of them followed him inside and up a set of stairs. No elevator, joy.

"It was built last year", Rey said, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

"Unfortunately the builder was bankrupted, so this thing has been standing here empty ever since. No elevator".

They made it to the 20th floor in good time, an empty, open space. A few pieces of white plastic were floating around, otherwise nothing. Small pieces of pulverized concrete crunched underneath their feet as the approached the end that was facing the scene of the shooting. Everything smelled faintly of bleach and dust, and Tala found the place vaguely unpleasant, although he could understand why the shooter would have chosen it. He stopped by the narrow edge, looking out over on the other side of the river. Slowly, deliberately, he got down on his knees, resting an imaginary rifle on the concrete edge. Yes, the height was just right, perfect actually.

"We found cartridges over in the corner", Rey said, absently sipping his coffee.

Tala looked up briefly. That meant the shooter had been standing right were he was now. Or rather, kneeling. Because of the excellent height of the concrete edge it would be the obvious choice of position.

"He must be a professional", Bryan said.

"Even if this is a good spot the sun is a nightmare here, especially for an average shooter. This guy got everyone on his first try, in less than 25 seconds. That is very, very impressive under these conditions".

Rey nodded, coming to stand next to Tala. An odd silence settled for a few moments, the others looking expectantly at him. With a shrug he unzipped his jacket, checking his phone for messages from Max and Kenny. Nothing yet. He was interested to see what they would come up with regarding this Nancy Denham. Either way the shooter was his main concern. Somehow he suspected that finding him would turn out to be extremely difficult. Still, he was always up for a challenge.

"Say boss, what do you think?" Tyson asked him, both eyebrows rising in anticipation.

Tala studied him for a moment, before gazing out at the river again.

"I suppose we are dealing with a professional", he said, well aware of the implications.

Game on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Woop, chapter 2, I am on a roll here XD**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It´ll make me super happy! :))**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Tala poured himself another bourbon, ignoring Eddy´s exasperated headshake. Sometimes being friends with the bartender wasn´t so bad, especially seeing as Eddy was possibly the most laidback individual he had ever met. He had that reggae – Bob Marley look to him, with dreadlocks and mismatched clothing that somehow always looked hip. Tala himself was a plain guy as far as clothing went, jeans and shirts was fancy enough in his mind, even for work. Especially for work.

"Saw you on TV today", Eddy said conversationally, serving up a bloody Mary to the customer next to Tala.

It was Saturday evening, but as always the place was quiet, even though there were several people present. The bar, or rather, pub, got 90% of its income from regulars like Tala, who came here a few times every week, paid to eat and drink and to be left alone. It was a simple, old school place, worn but charming leather coaches and chairs, posters from the 60s and the best bourbon selection in the whole of Brooklyn. It was Tala´s favourite place, and gave him an excuse to hang out with Eddy on a weekly basis.

"Yeah", Tala grumbled.

"Balcov forced me to make a statement about the shooting. Personally I think it was a bad idea, gives the person responsible unnecessary information".

With a sigh he took another sip of bourbon, watching as the bronze coloured liquid swished back and forth over the ice cubes. Boris Balcov was his boss, the FBI commissioner. Not Tala´s favourite person, but a perfectly fine superior, if you chose to ignore the fact that he was an attention seeker that loved nothing more than to involve the media in their on-going investigations. In Tala´s mind he tended to place his own ego and need of attention before other, more important matters. Like for example solving the shooting. It irritated him.

"So chief inspector Ivanov, any leads?" Eddy jokingly asked him, smiling while he poured himself a bourbon as well.

Tala shook his head.

"Nothing substantial".

Eddy smiled.

"Don´t beat yourself up about it, I have faith in you".

"Yeah, well, I am not so sure if you should".

Tala drowned the rest of his drink in one large gulp, putting his glass back down with a bang. Eddy poured him another one without being asked, which he accepted.

"Say Tala, I have something that might cheer you up", Eddy said conspiratorially, winking and leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter.

Tala looked at him, rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"Trust me, this one is a catch", he insisted.

"If so he is probably straight".

Eddy shrugged, grinning mischievously at him.

"Last time I checked staring at someone pretty wasn´t illegal, even if he is straight".

Tala heaved another sigh, staring back at his friend, considering. The last time Eddy had tried to pick someone out for him Tala hadn´t been very interested. The chosen one had been too short, too skinny and too girly. Tala had tried to explain that he preferred the more masculine type. Eddy had laughed his ass off, predictably enough. Then again he was the one who was gay, not Eddy. Thus he himself was probably a better judge.

"Come on", Eddy insisted.

"Second table to the left, by the window. Hey, I´d take him any day, and I am straight. I am telling you, he is a catch".

"A regular?" Tala asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Of course not Tala!"

They looked at each other.

"You know I´d never do that to you", Eddy said indignantly.

"If you did I would have to arrest you", Tala responded matter of factly.

"Whatever you say chief inspector".

They both laughed.

With a grunt Tala decided to give in, shifting and glancing discretely across the room at the tables by the window. The first one was occupied by a couple of regulars, people Tala always said hi to when he ate his customary Wednesday dinner while Eddy was on break. Apart from this he had no idea who they were, and it suited him just fine. The next table...…..holy shit!

He had to stare, he just couldn´t help it. Normally he was always in complete control of himself, but not today. Eddy snickered knowingly, refilling his glass yet again. Tala was at a loss of words. The guy in question was absolutely gorgeous, everything any guy or girl could ever wish for. In the scarce light he was unable to make out all the details, albeit the chiselled face spoke for itself, along with the outline of strong broad shoulders and long legs that were currently resting on top of the table. He was reading something on an i-pad, balancing a glass on one knee. High check bones, nice straight nose, full lips, thick silky hair. It was blue and messy, light in the front and darker in the back.

Damn, the guy literally oozed sex. Apparently Tala wasn´t the only one who had noticed. A few girls who had somehow discovered the small place in the midst of voodoo stores and dim-sum restaurants were pointing and giggling, ogling the guy like he was a piece of meat. Tala looked away, stared open mouthed at Eddy for a few seconds before he managed to pull himself together.

"Wha…what is he having?"

Eddy grinned.

"Scotch".

Tala stole another look, noticed the muscular arms and the built chest underneath the guy´s t-shirt. He was wearing ripped jeans, converse, and a leather jacket was thrown carelessly over a chair, along with what looked like a messenger bag. It seemed to suit him the most.

"Fine, but if he is straight the next round is on you", he grumbled, placing a twenty on the counter.

Eddy just blew him a kiss in response, quickly serving up a scotch, getting hold of one of the waitresses. Tala saw him whisper something to her, and she chuckled, accepting the scotch before she sashayed over to the strangers table. Oh no, Tala thought to himself. The waitress was already blushing like a mad woman. Surely Mr. Hot stuff over there must be fed up with all the attention.

He looked down into his glass, not daring to watch as the scotch zooned in on its target. This was so embarrassing. A few seconds went by. He sent Eddy a questioning look.

"Oh he accepted it", Eddy said, eyes glued to the other side of the room, behind Tala.

"He just emptied the one he had, now he is taking a sip of yours!"

"Doesn´t mean he is not straight", Tala said, finally finding the courage to sneak another glance.

The guy was still reading on his i-pad, acting as if nothing had happened. A few luxurious strands of blue her fell forward in his eyes, he brushed them aside with a simple flick of one wrist. Long elegant fingers, Tala thought.

"Perhaps he just wanted a free drink", he mumbled.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Come on chief inspector, get your shit together and go over there, I never took you for a coward!"

That earned him a death glare.

"Fine, I am going".

Eddy looked at him.

"I am going, I am going".

He got up, deciding that the straightforward approach was the best way to go. Hell, Eddy was right. The worst thing that would happen was a no, and that was not the end of the world. Out of habit he left his glass by the bar. It would look stupid to go back for it, so he just continued, coming to a halt on the other side of the guy´s table. To his surprise the stranger didn´t acknowledge him at all, he just continued with whatever he was doing on the i-pad. Up close he looked even better, flawless, smooth skin, tanned arms.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Tala asked him, voice low key.

He suddenly felt very aware of the other customers. A few of them were looking, especially the women. Well, not his problem that that they hadn´t dared to approach the guy before him.

An agonizingly slow minute ticket by, before Mr. hot stuff suddenly looked up, fixing him wit an intense stare. He had the most striking eyes Tala had ever seen. Deep dark brown, no, mahogany, with flecks of maroon, mocha and caramel, and a hint of indigo whenever they caught the light a particular way.

"Hn"

Tala had no idea what that meant. To his surprise, and relief, the other leaned forward, grabbing his jacket and bag so that the other chair was free. Surely that had to be a yes? Whatever it might have been Tala chose to interpret it as that, and sat down. As always Eddy had his back, and saving him the embarrassment of having to return for his drink he sent a waitress over. To Tala´s immediate surprise his newfound companion looked up, fixing the waitress with that same intense look. She blushed crimson.

"Whatever he wants", he said, handing her a fifty.

"Bourbon on the rocks", Tala said.

The drink arrived within thirty seconds, and the two of them sat in silence. The other seemed preoccupied with whatever was on the i-pad, and seeing as Tala wasn´t really a talker either he remained silent, content with stealing looks every no and then. Finally, after what felt like forever, he dared speak up, questioning if he should but deciding that it couldn´t hurt, seeing as the guy had actually returned the favour and bought him a drink.

"Thanks for the drink", he said easily, taking a sip.

"Likewise", came the quiet response, voice a sexy drawl.

A good start, Tala decided.

"I am Tala, Tala Ivanov".

Finally the other gave him his full attention, closing the i-pad and putting it away in the messenger bag, before he leaned back, hands resting behind his head. Faced with those striking eyes Tala found he had problems concentrating. Jeez, this one was something special, that was for sure.

"I saw you on the news".

"Oh", Tala responded, feeling stupid.

He always felt stupid on television, out of his comfort zone. People expected him to be something he was not, an ideal. The handsome and charming chief inspector Ivanov, who solved cases quicker than the sniper had delivered his deadly shots earlier that day. Quite honestly he hated it, and he was pretty sure that it showed.

"I am afraid I made a fool out of myself", he said, the alcohol making him braver than usual.

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of those full lips, even white teeth glinting.

"Hn…..nothing wrong with that", he rasped.

Tala shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Good to know".

They sat in silence for a few seconds, watching each other. Tala had the feeling that he was being seized up, although he wasn´t quite sure how or why. The other was observant, that he could easily tell. Mahogany depths was intently watching him, only pausing every no and then to look around the room.

"How is the investigation going?"

The question took Tala by surprise, and he realized he´d been too busy staring, visualizing the guy at home in his apartment, on his bed, naked. For Christ sake Ivanov, get a grip, he told himself resolutely, trying once more to concentrate properly.

"As can be expected", he offered, shrugging.

Despite the sex appeal of the other he wasn´t about to give out information about an on-going investigation, even though he was tempted. Especially if it could help start something.

"It was a very good shooter", he elaborated, sensing that he had the strangers attention.

"Probably a professional".

The other tilted his head to the side in contemplation, perfect, pale blue eyebrows rising fractionally.

"How can you tell?"

Tala leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, twirling the glass back and fort between his hands.

"By the way the shots were fired, five of them, in less than 25 seconds at a distance of 600 meters. Taking into consideration that the sniper had the sun in his eyes the whole time it is quite impressive", he said.

Fuck! What was this guy doing to him? He really shouldn´t be saying these things.

"Hn", the other responded, still looking intently at him.

"You think you will catch him?" He asked, eyes glinting playfully.

Tala wasn´t sure what the look meant, other than that it was sexy, and that it made his cock twitch uncomfortably in his pants. Shit!

"Hopefully I will personally handcuff him", Tala said, a very vivid image dancing at the back of his mind. Not involving the sniper.

This time the stranger smiled openly, eyes glinting almost predatorily. He reminded Tala about a jungle cat, ready to rip your throat out any second. The idea was exhilarating, and he wasn´t sure were it came from. There was something about the way he moved, like liquid steel.

Either way it was a turn on.

As if on cue the object of his increasing fantasies retrieved a pen and a piece of paper from his bag, scribbling down a phone number before handing it to a star struck Tala.

"Call me sometime", he said, before standing, shrugging into his leather jacket like it was second nature.

Tala couldn´t help but notice how deliciously tall he was, at least 185cm. And just like that he was gone, having disappeared through the door before there was time to do or say anything more on Tala´s part. He could still smell a fain whiff of expensive cologne, and the now empty glass of scotch was still on the table.

He had gotten his number.

A phone number. He had gotten the phone number of the sexiest guy he´d ever met.

Jackpot!

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

I slid stealthily up the stairs, both hands on the gun. It was a sketchy neighbourhood, so no need for a silencer, which suited me just fine. This one would be number six, not counting those from the shooting earlier today, and thus he was the last one. After him I could call it quits for a month or so, enjoy a few days in New York and then return home for some well earned vacation.

It was late, 4 AM to be exact, and I was looking forward to return to the hotel for a good few hours of sleep and then a late breakfast. However, first things first.

The H&K USP 45 was my favourite handgun. It was reliable, the kind of gun that could survive a nuclear explosion and still come out in one piece, no malfunctions. The sights were good, I liked grip, all in all it was a good fit. The weight of it felt just right as I rounded the last corner, approaching the door with the number 24 on it. Damien Mathison was his name, he was 35, a witness for the prosecution in some high profile case. Other than this he was of little interest to me, so long as I received my payment.

Even from outside the apartment I could hear the television, some MTV program by the sounds of it. In the pictures he hadn´t looked very good. A greasy, chubby lazyass guy who spent his days selling drugs to school children. For me a target was always a target, no questions asked, no emotional involvement. Still, I couldn´t deny that killing him gave a sense of twisted satisfaction. Although I had never met him I already disliked him.

I knocked twice on the door, a few pieces of dried up paint spiralling down towards the floor. The H&K was in my right hand, lowered and with the middle finger safely off the trigger for the time being. It would be out of sigh when the door was opened.

"I am coming", someone shouted gruffly from inside, and moments later a sour looking face appeared in the door opening.

His eyes were small and squinty, hidden between rolls of fat, and he was emitting some kind of foul stench. Not all targets were as unpleasant as him. He was one of those who was more or less asking for a bullet, at least the way I saw it.

Part of me suspected that he wouldn´t be missed.

I acted quickly, years of training kicking in immediately. Before he had the time to as much as wonder who I was I used the switchblade in my left hand to cut the security chain. He opened his mouth, looking startled as I kicked open the door in one fluid movement. Perhaps he considered screaming, I don´t know. He was too slow.

As he stumbled backwards I fired three rounds in quick succession, two to the chest, one to the head. The Mozambique drill, my trademark when using a handgun. He was dead before his head hit the floor, blood pooling underneath him.

I didn´t waste anymore time, but was out the door and on my way down the fire escape in a matter of seconds. It took me exactly two minutes to leave the building behind and return unnoticed to the street, Damien Mathison´s neighbours none the wiser. Not that they were likely to care. Otherwise I would have used the silencer.

Back at the hotel I meticulously cleaned and dismantled the H&K before putting it back together. Then I took a long warm shower and stretched leisurely out on the bed in my boxers. Normally I would have left with the 6 O´clock flight, but not today.

Actually I had changed it, given myself a few days to roam New York´s streets, even though I knew I shouldn´t. Still, I was the best at my craft, and I was bored. My skillset had reached a level where the challenge I had once enjoyed was gone. Things came too easy for my liking, even when complications arose. Part of me hoped this would be different, that at least this time they´d try to put up a fight, if only a meagre one.

The thought made me smirk. I was curious as to what the feds would make of the last few kills, if they would see the connection with the shooting.

One thing was at least for certain; no way was chief inspector Ivanov using his handcuffs on me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Chapter 3 XD Things are getting more complicated for chief inspector Ivanov. I am considering adding another face to face meeting between him and Kai in the next chapter, but well see:) Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS? ANYONE? PRETTY PLEASE! :)))))**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Willy DeVille it´s so easy was playing on the car radio, and Tala turned up the volume, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. The mustang growled as he hit the accelerator, blasting through the deserted streets and around tight corners. It was 7 in the morning, a Sunday, so naturally all sane people were still in bed. Everything considered Tala should probably have given it another couple of hours before he got in a car, but hey, he was chief inspector.

Under other circumstances he found the title to be quite ridiculous. It always made him feel like a jerk when commissioner Balcov introduced him as chief inspector Ivanov. His friends, the few he had, loved teasing him about it, and he suspected from the looks Bryan sometimes gave him that the idiot was secretly laughing whenever he addressed him.

Then again what could he do, the guy from yesterday hadn´t seemed to mind. Or he too had probably found it funny, but at least that made Tala somewhat memorable, which in this case was a good thing.

He had already saved the phone number on his i-phone, and had debated wheatear or not to call him the whole night and morning. Jeez, it was unlike him to be this skittish about something, but the guy had been smoking hot, he supposed that in itself was an adequate excuse. His mind had conjured up all kinds of exiting scenarios involving the mahogany eyed beauty, and he had been forced to jerk off in the shower before leaving. No fucking way was he going to work with a hard on.

He shook his head, smiled, and found that he was happier than he had been in a long time. Tomorrow he would call he decided. It was a Monday, two days after he had gotten the number, and this way he wouldn´t seem too interested, nor like he didn´t care.

It was perfect.

With practised ease he parked the car, leaving the gear in neutral and with the engine on. He was picking up Tyson, and as per usual the "growing" boy was late. He switched radio channels, looking for some more decent music. When he came up empty handed he honked the car horn a couple of times, just for good measure. He would leave it to Tyson to explain to his neighbours why they had been woken up at 7 in the morning on a Sunday.

And sure enough, there he came, running down the rusty steps, his hair in a disarray and a duffle slung over one shoulder. Tala gave him a nasty look when he slammed the passenger door a little harder than necessary, but didn´t say anything as he backed up and turned, driving back out towards the main street.

"Morning boss, sorry I am late", Tyson exclaimed, struggling with the seat belt as Tala downshifted before a traffic light.

"It is only two minutes", Tala responded, deciding to play nice.

They were going to the morgue, Tyson favourite place. The thought made Tala smirk. Bryan had given him a vivid description of Tyson´s last visit, not something he wanted to witness. That being said Tyson could not be in his unit unless he learned to control himself around dead people, which was why he had brought him instead of Rey, who usually went. Unlike Tyson Rey loved it at the morgue. He was always asking questions, looking at the equipment and if possible he liked watching the post-mortems. Tala found this interest vaguely disturbing, but had chosen to utilize it. At least then he always had a volunteer.

"So what's up?" Tyson asked him, fiddling with the zipper on his bag.

Tala yawned, reached for his sunglasses as they reached the bridge. He had gotten a phone call, typically enough Sunday morning. Somehow that was always when the important evidence miraculously showed up. Due to the seriousness of the crime the post-mortems of the victims in the shooting had been fast-tracked, and one of the pathologist had called him a mere hour ago because they had gotten in three more victims, only they had been shot with a handgun. Tala didn´t quite see the connection, but hey, when a pathologist called you and seemed to think it was important of course you came.

"We are going to the morgue", Tala said, sending Tyson a sidelong glance.

"And you better not puke in the car".

Tyson looked at him, clearly offended.

"Its fine, I didn´t have time to eat breakfast anyway", he mumbled.

Jeez, it had only happened once. And it would not happen again, especially not in the presence of Tala Ivanov. He´d talked a bit with Max about it, and had come to realize that it was a completely normal reaction. Not that there was any use telling Bryan that, but still, it was normal. He was normal. He was not a fucking pussy. Ha, he felt certain that he would pull it of this time. The previous incident could after all also be because he had eaten one of Bryan´s pretzels. They tasted really strange, Tyson figured it was some Russian speciality. He would never steal one again, that was for sure.

Tala tappet the left indicator, driving through an open gate and into the parking lot of the hospital. Despite the early hour there were already several cars present, and he slid the mustang in between a rusty van and a blue Mercedes.

"No puking", he reminded Tyson as they walked quickly through the entrance and into the closest elevator, pushing the button with 0 on it.

"Sure thing chief inspector", Tyson innocently said.

Tala chose not to comment, even if the sarcasm was absolutely more than evident. Tyson couldn´t help but smile, and despite himself Tala rolled his eyes, albeit with humour. He wondered when, if ever, the chief inspector thing would become old news. Probably the day he receive an even more ridiculous title he reflected, briefly running a hand through his already messy hair. Everything considered he supposed it was good Mr. hot stuff from yesterday hadn´t accompanied him home. Had that been the case there was no way he would have agreed to go to the morgue.

"How come they always keep the dead people in the cellar?" Tyson asked him, looking around uneasily as they exited the elevator.

They were surrounded by grey, empty corridors, no windows, and old fashioned hospital lighting that gave everything a bleak, grey look. The walls and ceiling were painted teal, Tala had once been told it was a soothing colour, but here it looked more like puke.

"Would you rather they kept them with the live patients?" Tale inquired, taking the lead as they strolled down the corridor.

"Of course not!"

At the first intersection they were met by a grey haired man in his 60s, who greeted Tala with an enthusiastic backslap. Tyson thought he looked a bit to fat and a bit too cheerful for having such a depressing job, but decided to keep this to himself.

"Tyson, this is Dr. Stanley Dickinson, chief pathologist", Tala said.

They shook hands. Dr. Dickinson smelled like dead people Tyson decided, pushing the thought away as soon as it surfaced, better not to dwell on it. Not dead people, antiseptics he told himself resolutely.

"So, what do you have Mr. D?" Tala asked, following the shorter man further down the corridor and through a couple of doors.

"Well, you mentioned how you thought the sniper yesterday was a professional".

Tala nodded.

"I got a few interesting bodies in tonight", Mr. D continued.

They came to a halt just inside the last door, and Tala followed Mr. D further into the room while Tyson chose to remain by the door. Tala handed him a blue plastic overall, and then all three of them went back out and into the adjourning room. Several metal tables were lined up in neat rows, and plastic bags containing various remains rested on top of them. Everything smelled vaguely metallic, and Mr.D handed them each a set of gloves.

Tyson swallowed nervously.

"Interesting?" Tale repeated, sensing that the pathologist was onto something.

Dr. Stanley Dickinson was quite renowned for his talent in the field, probably the best pathologist in the state, which said a whole lot. He had been doing post mortems for the FBI for at least a decade, and Tala had learned to trust his judgement over the years.

"Yes, come and have look", he responded enthusiastically.

Tyson decided to keep his distance, which Tala thought was a wise choice. After only a moments hesitation he joined Mr. D by the third row of tables, watching as the pathologist removed the plastic covers of three of the corpses. Two men and one woman, one Hispanic. Apart from their age, they all looked to be in their thirties, Tala didn´t see any major similarities.

"These three came in within half an hour of each other", Mr. D said, beckoning for Tala to come closer.

The strange metallic smell got stronger, and Tala tried not to look too closely at the dead faces, suddenly remembering why he usually sent Rey.

"You see this?"

Tale looked closer as Mr. D used a scalpel to point out three obvious bullet holes. Two in the chest, one in the head.

"This is most definitely a professional shooter, or at least an unusually skilled one. Really impressive here on all three. Look at this! The double taps are only millimetres apart!"

"You sure it is the same weapon?" Tala asked, although he already knew.

The doctor nodded eagerly.

"Can´t say brand or model yet, but it is definitely a 45 of some kind".

Could it be? Was it even possible that the sniper from yesterday was responsible for these three also? Tala wasn´t sure. On one hand it seemed unlikely. Different weapon, completely different approach. In addition to the fact that the smart thing for the sniper, given that he was a professional, would be to leave New York on the first flight out. On the other whoever had shot these three people were almost certainly a professional, it wasn´t often victims came in like this, shot by someone with this kind of skill level. Tala could only remember once before having seen something close to it, and then the guilty had been a psychotic x-military. This guy was better, by far. Both the one from the shooting yesterday and these three.

Perhaps it actually was the same person. As unlikely as it sounded. Then again what were the chances? Two highly trained hit-men in New York at the same time, with the same skills. Or not the same, but similar enough.

With that Tala made his decision.

"Tyson, call Balcov, tell him we might have a related case".

"Sure thing", Tyson responded, voice high pitched.

He disappeared through the door in a split second, relieved to escape all the dead people probably. Tala watched him go, happy to delegate. He hated calling commissioner Balcov; the guy was a creep, in addition to the fact that he was constantly calling the unit asking for updates. Sure, Tala had no problem writing reports and having them delivered, it was the face to face meetings that annoyed him.

With a sigh he shook his head, returning to the present with some difficulty.

"What about the wound pattern? Ever seen something like it before?" He asked Mr. D.

The doctor shrugged, considered it for a moment.

"It is certainly unusual, I believe it is called the Mozambique drill. First double taps to the sternum and then a shot to the head".

Mr. D shook his head.

"I would consult with a ballistics expert, he will have to take a look anyway to help be identify the gun".

Tala gave a slight nod. The Mozambique drill. Of course he had heard about it, he had tried to execute it properly on the range a few times also, but with nothing near the result that was evident on the corpses. It was an advanced shooting technique, especially seeing as the one responsible had been dealing with live an unpredictable targets. The guys at the range were not particularly fond of it. Mainly because the third shot was deemed unnecessary. Then again the shooter in question seemed to have executed it perfectly. Tala himself was quite a decent shot, as most FBI officers, but even the best in the bureau was not even close to this.

Fuck! Had he only possessed more information. As it was they didn´t have much to go on. Max and Kenny hadn´t found anything useful regarding Nancy Denham, at least not thus far. He and Tyson were meeting the others at the headquarters around 10, he could only hope that they had been able to dig something up by then.

"Thanks for your help Stanely, call me when you get some identification on them will you?"

The doctor smiled.

"Sure thing Tala, have a good day".

When he finally made it outside Tyson was standing by the mustang, looking pale but in high spirits everything considered. He handed Tala a coffee from the nearby Starbucks, and they both got in, Tala starting the engine. It was some fancy latte with caramel and chocolate powder, not his favourite but he wasn´t complaining. Tyson had taken it all out, with a huge hot chocolate and a piece of carrot cake that Tala threatened to throw out the window if he attempted to eat in the car.

"I never had time for breakfast, and I didn´t puke", he defended himself.

Tala just rolled his eyes.

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

I had a coffee and pancakes for breakfast, a rare indulgence. It wasn´t that I didn´t like pancakes, it was merely that they never tasted as good as they did here. Clinton street baking was apparently quite renowned for its pancakes, and I always made a point out of eating breakfast there at least once whenever in New York.

The waitress winked at me from the counter, and I flashed her a crocked half-smile. She blushed. I was dressed lightly, jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. In my left jean pocket I had my favourite Swiss made switchblade, and hidden in a holster underneath the t-shirt a suppressed Ruger Mk II pistol, chambered for 22 LR.

My list was complete, but as always I took my precautions whenever I was out in the open, particularly a place like New York. You could never know when a firearm would come in handy, especially in my line of work. Add to that the fact that I had some personal business to attend to. I checked my watch, it was late afternoon, I had slept surprisingly well, and felt inclined to do some exploring. The last time I was in New York and had actual time to spare was two years ago, quite some time in my opinion.

I left a hefty tip for the pretty waitress and stalked outside, strolling casually down the street, taking in all the sights and impressions. It was a shame I always came here doing work related things, otherwise I might have liked the place a tad more. As it was I had come to resent it. New York was large, impersonal, one of the largest economies in the world and no one knew each other. It never ceased to baffle me.

With an irritated growl I caught a buss of off the next corner. I by far would have preferred a car. The exploring would have to wait for an hour or so. I still had one more to kill before I would call it quits for now. Part of me insisted that I should have done it a long time ago, but I had been too lazy to actually follow up on it. I only took the buss three stops before I got off, walking about five more minutes before I arrived at my destination.

It was an apartment building, rather nice everything considered. The unlucky individual that would soon fall victim to the MK II was not on any list that I knew of. In other words I had not been contracted to kill him. Unfortunately for him I was going to anyway. His name was Daichi, and he was some unimportant messenger for a minor criminal organisation. The last time I was in New York on the job he had stolen from me, taken a few grand out of my commission, thinking I wouldn´t notice.

As if.

Sure, for me it was merely pocket money. Then again the amount was irrelevant, it was the fact that he had stolen from me in the first place that was a problem. Of course, under normal circumstances I got my payment via transfer, but on this particular occasion I had asked for a third of it in cash. To bad for Daichi that he had been stupid enough to try and grab some.

He lived on the second floor, and as per usual I used the emergency entrance, effectively avoiding any cameras at the front of the building. I knew he was home. He had called in sick, although he was normally working on Sundays. This time I didn´t knock, I simply used the switchblade and a piece of steel wire to unlock the door. Then I silently removed the security chain and slid inside.

The apartment was surprisingly clean, and I immediately concluded that he lived with a woman. Judging by the missing pair of shoes she was not present.

Sometimes it is pure luck that keeps people alive.

I could hear Daichi in the kitchen, opening the fridge, grumbling something incoherently before he sat down on a squeaky kitchen chair. I paused in the door opening, watching him for a bit. He was small and slight, with reddish-brown hair, his back was facing me so that I could not see his face, but if I remembered correctly he looked somewhat like 12 year old. I had only seen him once before, when he had no idea who he had just stolen from. With a grunt he picked up the newspaper, absently turning a few pages, looking for something of interest.

With light, soundless strides I slowly circled him until I was in a good position.

I made a small whistle.

He looked up, startled, almost falling off his chair in surprise.

I didn´t waste any time. In one fluid motion I took to more long strides to the right, lifted the suppressed Ruger MK II and shoot him three times square in the head. Then moved forward at blazing speeds, catching his head in one hand before it hit the table. I was wearing gloves.

The paper had fallen to the floor, it was opened, typically enough, on an article about the sniper. I folded it, placed it on the table, before I arranged his arms around his head, shifting the chair so that it was supporting his weight.

I paused once more in the door leading back into the hall. From where I was standing nothing looked amiss.

Daichi appeared to be asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: :(((( No reviews...is anyone reading this at all? I sure hope so, because here is another 3000 words + chapter.**

**Anyways, if anyone is reading this, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean a lot! :))) **

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"It´s a bit of a longshot don´t you think?" Bryan wondered, eying Tala speculatively.

Several plastic boards were lined up along the walls, filled to the brink with pictures, reports and hurriedly scribbled sentences and question marks in red and green. Bryan was leaning against the edge of one of them, the rest of the team gathered around in chairs drinking coffee and propping themselves with donuts for their very life. Tala was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and jaw set in mild irritation.

"Probably", he acknowledged, resisting a sudden urge to throw a donut in Bryan´s general direction. One of the sticky ones, with lots of frosting.

Unfortunately that would lower him to Max and Tyson´s level.

"Either way it is worth investigating, it is not like we have much else to go on".

Bryan shrugged. Max waved one hand in the air, the other balancing two donuts and his coffee cup. Tala was momentarily reminded about a schoolchild putting up his hand to answer a question, but refrained from commenting. Jeez, it was Monday, he had taken Tyson to the morgue, and the case was not exactly progressing as it should. He could justify being grumpy, at least for a while.

"Nancy Denham checks out", Max said in between mouthfuls of chocolate donut.

Fuck!

"She had applied for a loan in order to keep her construction company afloat, otherwise we couldn´t find anything out of the ordinary".

Tala remained silent for a few moments. A loan, nothing uncommon about that, not in the current economy. Then again it was the only thing they had at the moment, so why not investigate a bit further.

"Do you know why she needed it?" He asked, staring at her picture on one of the plastic boards.

There was one were she was lying face down, blood pooling underneath her. Taken by the forensics after the shooting. Papers were all over the place, a leather binder lying off to the side. On the other she was smiling, hazel eyes glinting with charm. She had been a pretty woman, slim and in good shape, and according to her family a charming, kind and warm person. Then again that was usually how most people described those who had just died.

A depressing but realistic truth in Tala´s opinion. People had a tendency to overlook the flaws of others once said person was dead, for whatever reason.

"Well, apart from that her business was struggling, no", Kenny responded.

Max nodded his assent, grimacing when Tyson hastily grabbed and swallowed the last donut right before his eyes, in one big mouthful.

"I am sure we could find out though, if it is of any interest?" He supplied, sending Tyson a sour look.

"Check it, but don´t waste unnecessary resources", Tala said.

"Any thoughts on the three victims from Saturday night?"

He knew that Bryan was very sceptical about his theory suggesting it being the same person responsible, but still, he was willing to give it a go. Especially seeing as the shooting would most likely never be solved. He hated admitting to this, but he had known from the moment he arrived on the scene. Chances were that it was a professional hit, and although they might get the person who ordered it if they were lucky, really, really lucky, the hit-man himself would most likely never be identified. People like the one they were looking for operated at the fringes of society, equipped with at least a dozen different identities. He would have a skillset that made him almost impossible to catch, and equally dangerous.

No, the clues left after the shooting were almost non-existent. Even if they managed to identify the weapon it wouldn´t matter much if the guy was a professional, and if he wasn´t he had been damn discrete about the whole thing anyway. Their only real chance at getting him, getting someone, was if they could find something on the three new victims.

"Well, the ballistics expert called in", Mariah chirped from were she was launching on their worn down couch.

Everything about their office space was odd and mismatched, just like the individuals that made up the group Tala reflected somewhat sardonically. Mariah was their princess, a dainty, curvy girl in her mid twenties with hot pink hair, tight jeans and boobs that were always on their way out of her tank-top. That being said she was also a brilliant detective, and damn good in the field. On the range she was actually better than all of them, something Bryan was loath to admit.

"He hasn´t been able to identify the rifle used in the shooting yet, but he was pretty certain that the gun from tonight is a Heckler & Koch usp 45".

She made a half shrug, glaring at Tyson when he stared at her tits one moment too long. He blushed crimson, hiding behind his coffee mug.

"Not the most common gun in the world, not the most uncommon. However, he mentioned it was probably customized in some way, there were a few minor things that made him think it wasn´t the standard version", she said.

"Isn´t the usp a military model?" Bryan wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, special forces use them", Mariah responded easily.

Contrary to popular belief she was the one who knew the most about handguns in the unit. Everyone always assumed it was Bryan, a perception he did everything he could to uphold. One that was quickly shattered once you started asking him about it.

"They are super reliable", she continued.

"H&K put it through some pretty though tests before it reached production. They are known to withstand both extreme heat and cold, and as far as I know malfunctions almost never happen. A good choice for a hit-man I would presume".

Tala rubbed his neck with his right hand, feeling the tight muscles. Rey had tried to convince him to join him one day for a Thai-massage, something he wasn´t too keen on. That being said his neck was currently one large, painful knot. It didn´t help that this whole discussion was getting them nowhere.

"You said it wasn´t uncommon", he grumbled, looking at no one in particular.

Mariah shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. They are not difficult to obtain, expensive though".

There went that possibility. Had it been something special they could perhaps have made an attempt at tracking down possible owners. That being said; as with everything they had it wouldn´t help, because the guy was a professional. Heck, the gun was probably bought in another country.

"Right", he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Mariah, try and get that ballistics expert to hurry up regarding the weapon used in the shooting. Max and Kenny, you take a closer look at Nancy Denham´s financials. Bryan and Tyson, Mr. D claimed he had an ID on two of the victims from tonight, check them both out. Rey, you are with me, we are going to check the places the three new ones were found", he finished.

Considering that it was Monday and all he couldn´t complain about the enthusiasm, especially seeing as they had been working all weekend. In a matter of seconds everyone were moving about, more or less throwing themselves into their designated tasks.

Sometimes he really believed he had the best team.

Correction; he had the best team. Even though they teased him about the chief inspector thing, and ate far too many donuts.

In an unusual display of nonchalance Tala threw Rey they keys to the mustang, his baby, telling him to get him up front in 10 minutes. They all looked at him in awe, which he ignored, quickly stalking back down the hall and into his office. Just like his apartment his office at the bureau was clean and neat. A desk, a bookshelf, a couple of chairs along with a computer and of course his beloved baseball-bat, a Christmas gift from Eddy that hung on the wall next to the bookshelf. He could only recall having used it once, without too much success. Then there was a framed picture of a blue and white mustang, and a couple of postcards.

He had always been an orderly person, and he didn´t like it when there were too many things in a room. It should be open, with space and light. Not that his office had much of either of them, but he didn´t spend much time there anyway so he supposed it didn´t really matter.

You have to do it now, before you change your mind, he told himself resolutely, dumping down in his office chair.

Perhaps it was stupid, he wasn´t sure. All he knew was that he couldn´t wait any longer. He had to call the guy, and he had to do it now.

The memory of striking mahogany eyes had been haunting him the entire afternoon. That sexy half-smirk, and the deep, raspy voice that made his entire being shudder with anticipation. Fuck! He made his decision, picking up his phone and hitting the dial button before he chickened out. It ringed once, twice…..six times. He should hang up, he could try again later. The other was probably just busy or something Tala decided, trying to ignore the sharp stab of disappointment.

And then, to his surprise, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Tala almost fell off his chair.

"H..Hi", he said, voice surprisingly steady.

"It´s Tala, from yesterday".

A brief silence, and then;

"Hi Tala".

There was something about the way the other said it, a subtle change of tone, almost a playfulness, that made his cock harden considerably. He couldn´t understand it, how hearing his voice alone was enough to make him this horny.

Jeez, it shouldn´t be legal.

"I never got your name", Tala said, not coming up with anything else.

The other seemed to pause for a moment, before he spoke up, voice holding that characteristic sexy drawl.

"Kai".

It was a nice name, Tala could easily imagine it suiting the guy in question.

"So Kai, would you like to do lunch tomorrow?" He asked, voice casual.

Ha! Eddy should have heard him now, all cool and collected, even when he was talking to Mr. sexy. He was actually quite pleased with himself. He was nervous of course, especially when Kai didn´t answer straight away, but seem to think it through. Damn, he really wanted to meet this guy, he deserved some good luck, especially now that both cases seemed to go to hell.

"Sure", Kai eventually responded, sounding a tad hesitant.

Still, he said yes, that was the important thing.

"You like sushi?" He asked.

"Sounds good", came the quick response.

"I know a few good places, meet you at Gramercy at 12 O´clock?" Tala inquired, his face breaking into a huge grin.

"I`ll be there", Kai answered easily, the playful edge back in his voice.

When Tala arrived up front he was walking on clouds, literally. He even allowed Rey to drive the mustang. Said person seemed somewhat shocked, eying him strangely the first ten minutes of the drive. Rey had always struck Tala as one of those strangely feminine guys, the ones you typically took for being gay but turned out not be. He was sensitive, and had a sixth sense regarding people and their moods, thoughts and state of mind. That included Tala´s. A fact he found both amusing and occasionally super annoying.

"Hot date?" He asked, grinning knowingly at Tala as he expertly parked the mustang at the back of a worn down apartment building.

There was no use hiding it, not from Rey.

"Very", he responded smugly, leading the way towards the entrance.

Somehow it was no longer so bad being chief inspector.

They made their way up a set of rusty stairs and through several gloomy corridors. It was a bad neighbourhood, with whores, wannabe gangsters and high school dropouts selling weed at every street corner. Tala thought maybe the walls had once been dark green, but now they were a bleak teal some places, greyish-brown in others and the paint was falling off in large flakes whenever you touched it. Here and there mysterious dark stains were visible, especially at the second floor, and an unpleasant smell seemed to almost seep out of the walls themselves.

"Nice place", Rey commented dryly.

The apartment they were looking for was number 24, at the third floor. NYPD had put up a few strips of yellow tape, effectively closing off the last part of the corridor. Number 24 was the last door on the left, and they ducked underneath the tape, Rey fishing out a spare key from one pocket.

"They said the shooter was standing in the door opening when he fired the shots", Rey said, unlocking the door with a soft click.

Several flakes of paint fell off in the process, creating a light dust just before the door as they swung it open. Inside it smelled of rotten food, and that same, indefinable stench that seemed to linger in all the corridors.

"He must have knocked, shot the guy when he opened", Tala commented.

They stepped inside, careful not to step on the bloody stains on the floor. It wasn´t difficult to see were he had fallen, the murky carpet had sucked up most of the blood, creating a huge black spot. Tala looked around, immediately spotting the broken security chain. Both pieces were still attached, one to the door and the other to the doorframe, with a small piece of chain dangling from each part.

"He knocks", Rey stole a quick look in the report he was carrying.

"Mr. Mathison opens the door, then our super-assassin somehow cuts the security chain. He has to be extremely fast, otherwise he won´t make it in time. According to the neighbours they only heard the shots, no screaming. And then, bam, bam, bam, Mr. Mathison falls on his back, super-assassin leaves before Lydia next door comes outside to see what has happened".

They looked at each other, before Tala carefully stepped over the huge black stain, looking out the door in both directions. It seemed unlikely that he had gone down the corridor the way he and Rey had come. There were ten apartments before you reached the stairs, and several of the neighbours had, according to themselves, come out to see what was happening. Then again this wasn´t exactly the best area of the city, and chances were they had waited some time before they ventured outside. Shootings happened here at least once a week after all.

"Fire-escape?" Rey questioned.

"Has to be", Tala responded.

The next stop was the Jane Doe. A woman in her early thirties who was found in an alley behind a garbage container. Nothing much to go on from there. The scene didn´t tell hem anything, apart from the fact that she had been shot there.

As for the third victim, he was some upscale businessman, a Larry Dubeo. He too had been shot in his apartment, in a luxurious upper eastside building. There was a big fat stain and a whole lot of blood splatter on the white carpet in the living room, and Rey made an irritated gesture with both arms before letting them fall to his side.

"No one heard or saw anything", he grumbled.

"He is smart", Tala thoughtfully responded.

"At Mathison´s place he knew no one would bother him, no cameras, no decent people, so he just went straight in and shoot him. Here on the other hand he enters unnoticed, the NYPD said he must have come from the cellar. He knocks, identifies himself in some way, gets inside, and then shoots Dubeo using a suppressor".

"You know Tala, that this might be the most dangerous criminal we have ever encountered. Look at this!" Rey insisted, making another gesture of hopeless annoyance.

"He is so calculated. Everything is done swiftly and efficiently, this is a guy that doesn´t make mistakes".

Just then Tala´s phone started vibrating, and he answered on the third ring. It was Bryan, and unlike Max and Tyson he never called unless it was absolutely necessary. In other words; this was probably important.

"Bryan?" Tala questioned, voice sharp.

"I have got serious news boss", came the reply.

Tala waited, suddenly seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

"Turns out the three people from tonight are witnesses for the prosecution in a federal indictment. Three more came in an hour ago, all dead. The prosecutor, and two more witnesses".

Bingo. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Same wound-pattern?" Tala asked coldly.

"Same wound-pattern, same gun", Bryan confirmed.

Tala hung up. So it was official then.

They really were dealing with a professional, no doubt about it.

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

I sat completely still for a few moments, before sliding the disposable burner phone back into my pocket. It was a surreal thing. Chief inspector Ivanov had just invited me to lunch. The irony of it all was impossible to ignore, and I found myself unable to supress a dark, amused laugh.

It was the first one in a while, and it felt fucking good.

I had never been on a date with another guy before, because I was pretty certain that he had meant for it to be some kind of date. Otherwise he would never have approached me at the bar, or bought me that drink.

Coincidences, all of it, but still, I found the sudden turn of events to be very interesting. When he had come onto me like he did the temptation had been too great; I just couldn´t resist giving him the number to the burner phone. Not when I realized who he was. Of course, it meant taking a huge risk, but one my darker self found impossible to turn down. Knowing that I had my nemesis only a half meter away, flirting like crazy, and being none the wiser, well, lets just say that I hadn´t felt this alive in a long time.

Naturally I didn´t do relationships, my occupation made such things complicated, for which part of me was glad. I did casual sex though, as often as the opportunity presented itself, which was quite often. However, guys had never interested me in a sexual way. I was a ladies man; although I just might be willing to make a onetime exception for chief inspector Ivanov.

The thought made me smirk.

He really had no idea who he had just gotten the hots for, and the devil in me loved it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Yay, chapter 5, hope you will like it. As always I really appreciate reviews, they inspire me to continue writing :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I´ll be forever grateful :)))**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you so much for leaving a review, it really means a lot! Fantastic that you like the story so far, and the concept of Kai as a hit-man. Personally I am quite exited about the story :) Hope you´ll continue reading! :D**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"I have two words for you", Bryan said, staring intensely at Tala.

"Em….".

"Drumroll!" Tyson interrupted, taking everyone by surprise.

Tala and Rey both looked at him like he was crazy, Bryan just rolled his eyes.

"You see why I hate it when you theme me up with him?" He said nastily.

One way or another they always ended up like this, no matter how many times Tala told them to grow up and get past their petty rivalry. Because that was just what it was. Bryan felt threatened, for whatever reason, and then Tyson couldn´t help but get angry when he was teased about his messy ways.

In addition to that one time when he had stolen one of Bryan´s pretzels. Tala suspected he would never hear the end of it, and Bryan had yet to decide on the punishment. Either way it would probably result in something unpleasant.

"Hey, that is so not fair! Tyson immediately fired back, giving Bryan a dirty look.

Sometimes Tala felt like he wanted to strangle the both of them.

"Tyson, shut up, Bryan….your two words, now".

Tyson gloomily sat down in one of the chairs in Tala´s office, without being asked.

"Emily York", Bryan quickly responded, intent on redeeming himself.

"Only female drug lord, correction lady, in the area, about to get indicted for first degree murder. All our deaths from Saturday night are witnesses, apart from the prosecutor, who was also found dead at her apartment".

Bryan shrugged, an annoyed look settling on his countenance. Tala noted that he had a coffee stain on his otherwise crisp white shirt. How odd.

"In other words, unless we can tie this back to her she goes free. The five witnesses were the core of the prosecutors case. And of course she is dead too, so no help there", Tyson supplied.

Bryan glared at him, and Tala registered somewhere at the back of his mind that Tyson also had a coffee stain on his t-shirt. It was a Pokémon t-shirt, very unfit for an FBI officer. In addition to the fact that the stain was in a very unfortunate place. Tala decided he didn´t want to know and dismissed the whole thing that same second.

"It is settled then, this is no doubt a professional hit", Rey said.

A tense silence settled, in which Tala felt a slow burning headache resurface. Shit! What a fucking mess.

"Right, Bryan and Tyson", he glared when they started giving each other the evil eye in a matter of seconds.

"Find out all there is to know about Emily York, go through the case files, see what other evidence the prosecution had, if there is anything, any information at all, I want it. So far she is our best link to the hit-man".

"Your wish is my command chief inspector", Bryan chirped, turning on his heels and walking out the door, Tyson scrambling to catch up.

Rey snickered, not looking even remotely apologetic when Tala raised both eyebrows in mock seriousness. Perhaps the chief inspector thing would never get old, at least not by the looks of it. With a sigh Tala sent Rey back to the morgue to have another chat with Mr. D. He had gotten word earlier in the day that all the post mortems from the shooting were completed, and quite frankly he didn´t really feel like going there himself. Instead he eased Max and Kenny´s workload by grabbing a few of the Nancy Denham files, intent on looking at them once he got home. It was already four O´clock after all.

That being said he didn´t go home right away. Seeing as his team was out there working their asses off for him it wouldn't have felt right, so instead he went up to the range. Normally he went their once or twice a month, just to make sure that he wouldn´t get rusty. Of course, he was nothing compared to Mariah, who went there at least three times a week, and who was also a much better shot than him.

When he arrived she was already waiting for him, leaning against her car, arms crossed over her chest, boobs all over the place as usual and a bag slung carelessly over one shoulder. He slid the Mustang in next to her, grabbing his glasses and hearing protectors from the passenger seat. To be honest he hadn´t been at the range for at least six weeks. He excused himself with the fact that he and the team had been involved in a couple of violent extractions over the last month, in which he had been forced to use his gun. Not that he had shot anything or anyone of interest.

Jeez, crappy excuse Ivanov he thought, shaking his head.

"About time boss", Mariah said, winking at him as he slammed the door, following her inside.

"I know", he said, pausing to sign in before they ventured out back.

"It has been too long".

She smiled at him, sharp teeth glinting. Bryan had been talking about nailing her since she arrived in the unit, which was two years ago. So far without success. Tala suspected that despite her revealing attires she was one of those that was hard to get, especially for someone like Bryan, who had no understanding of the word discreet, at least not regarding girls. With the exception of Rey she was Tala´s favourite person in the team, and whenever he actually went to the range they always grabbed a coffee and had their customary competition. Of course Mariah always won, no matter the weapon.

"Rey told me you have a lunch-date tomorrow", she said, proceeding to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

Despite everything he had always thought that hot pink was her colour. It still amazed him that anyone could look good in it at all, but she pulled it off, somehow.

"Yes", he simply said, once again remembering those wonderfully dark eyes.

Even when they spoke on the phone there had been a sexual edge to his voice, something that made Tala both aware and exited at the sae time. There was something so deliciously dangerous about the other, something that made warning bells go off at the back of his mind, all the while drawing him in like a moth towards a flame. Such contradictions, and yet Tala already knew deep down that he was the one. Kai would fulfil all his deepest, darkest desires and more, and that simple fact, that predatory quality that he seemed to possess, it was such a turn on.

Just what Tala wanted.

He supposed it was stupid really, but he couldn´t deny it. When his other gay friends went for the cute feminine guys, or the brute masculine ones, he always thought they lacked something. Because he wanted something more, something wild and unpredictable. He wanted the panther, and he suspected that he had just found him.

Good looking, intelligent, cunning, it was all there in those mahogany depths, along with something else, a natural curiosity or playfulness that Tala found irresistible. Frankly he had never met anyone like Kai before, ever.

"Ohh, you are in head over heels aren´t you?" Mariah questioned, looking both amused and pleased at the same time.

Tala shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"Don´t tell", he said, flashing her a sheepish half-smile. One of those only she got, because she was their princess.

She smiled.

"Well, here we go then", she said.

Tala put his glasses and hearing protectors on, watching as she retrieved a black plastic case from her bag. HK was written in red letters on the top, and she placed it on the bench, putting on her protectors as well. They were in one of the smaller ranges. The building housed several, but this one would suffice for now, especially seeing as they were alone. Most of the other shooters preferred the larger ones with better lighting.

"This is it, a Heckler & Koch usp 45 ACP", she said, opening the case.

"Note the extended slide stop".

Tala nodded. Despite himself he felt vaguely exited. It was certainly a good looking handgun, although it was rather large, not made for someone with small hands. He figured maybe he had finally found a gun he could handle better than Mariah, although he didn´t dare being too optimistic. She in turn grinned at him, watching as he loaded it before she took a few steps back, double checking her hearing protectors.

Tala released the safety, placed both hands on the handle and lifted the weapon, trying to get a feel of the grip. It was surprisingly light, heavier than the Smith & Wesson he carried as an FBI officer, but it still felt quite okay. He focused on the human shaped cardboard plate 25 meters away, concentrating hard as he slowed his breathing, slowly pressing the trigger. A loud bang was heard, even though he was wearing protectors. The recoil was noticeably larger than on his 9mm, and he could feel his hand go up at least 10 centimetres after the shot. Fuck, he already new the first one had missed, badly.

He tried a few more shots, 5 to be exact, before he put the gun down, took the magazine out and secured it, removing his protectors. He pushed a button and the cardboard piece was towed forward, coming to a halt about a meter away. Mariah shook her head, smiling.

"I am sorry Ivanov, no fatal wounds".

That was putting it mildly he thought, sending the thing back again. Out of six shots he had one hit, in the shoulder. Nothing to be proud of.

Clearly he wasn´t hit-man potential. No fucking way would he have been able to execute the Mozambique drill to perfection, certainly not with this gun.

Having gotten a bit more of a feel of the HK he loaded it again, firing twenty something more shots. It was improving a tiny bit, but not too much, and he still felt as if he didn´t quite get the grip he would have liked. However what really put him off was the sights, they somehow seemed to be too high, which was why his aim was off.

"Sights are very high", he said to Mariah, proceeding to fill up the magazine again.

She shrugged, looking rather pleased. Of course she was. There was no doubt about it; she would kick his ass later when it was her turn.

"It is for when you use a silencer. Not the easiest gun to shot with as you have noticed. Our guy is definitely a man, judging by the grip".

Great, Tala thought. There went that excuse, he probably wouldn´t have shot any better with a silencer on anyway. And, they had narrowed the potential suspects down to him being male. Incredible progress so far.

He went home afterwards, picked up some tandoori chicken on the way and settled in front of the television, a heap of files on the living room table. It was in moments like these that he felt somewhat lonely. No one to welcome him home, no one waiting for him. Of course, he liked his alone time, cherished it actually, but still, he couldn´t deny that he missed having that special someone around.

Sure, there had been several guys. Most noticeable Spencer, whom he had lived with for a year and a half before they decided that it didn´t work out. They had split up as friends, and Spencer was now in Chicago, working as an associate in some hotshot law firm. Then there was Oliver, who he had dated for two years, until Tala himself had cheated on him with some random idiot at a bar. Needless to say that relationship had gone up in flames, and Oliver still refused to talk to him, even though it had been what? Three years?

Then again it was Tala´s own fault, and he still felt bad about it. As far as he knew Oliver was now seeing some badass Asian, Lee something. Tala had seen a photo on Eddy´s facebook. Naturally Oliver had blocked him ages ago.

Then there had been several flings here and there, short lived but pleasurable, in other words nothing serious. Some had lasted a week, others a couple of months, and then there had been a few one-nighters. He sure as hell wanted more than that from Kai, although this was one of the rare occasions were he would take what he could get. Yes, chief inspector Ivanov really was in head over heels, as ridiculous as it sounded.

The tandoori chicken was nice, and he absently sipped a cold beer while he started working on the files. Gahh, it would have been nice, having someone to complain to, someone who would have sat down and rubbed his aching shoulders while he worked.

Would Kai have done that? Given the chance?

Tala wasn´t sure, but still, it didn´t hurt imagining. Feeling those strong elegant fingers on his shoulders, sliding down his back, soft lips on his neck, while firm hands pulled at his hair. He heaved a sigh, pushing the thought away for the time being. Jeez, he had to focus on the work, otherwise he wouldn´t get anything done.

Just like Max and Kenny claimed Nancy Denham was a nice woman. Picture perfect children with good grades, a doting husband, her own construction company. The only thing that seemed to complicate an otherwise glossy and seemingly happy existence was the loan, which Tala didn´t find all that strange. It wasn´t uncommon after all, not in this economy. He took another sip of his beer, rifling through a few pages until he found the section on the construction company. Denham construction. It was a family business, and had been for at least six generation. Nothing appeared to be amiss, the financials were all in order, apart from that they were struggling of course, no shady business deals or whatever.

Still, something was not quite right. Another company, WZW, owned by an Alan Mackenzie, had offered to buy Denham construction a mere two months ago. The amount offered had not been specified in the papers he had, but he suspected that was why Nancy Denham had applied for the loan. It was that or she would be forced to sell to WZW, which she evidently didn´t want. Perhaps it shouldn´t have bothered him, but it did, so instead of letting it go he fired up his computer, logging into the FBI database. The name Allan Mackenzie seemed familiar somehow, and sure enough, there he was.

Tala studied the photo for a few moments. Average looking guy, brown hair, slight built, nothing special about him. He was almost disturbingly ordinary. Tala remembered him from a few years earlier, when he had been caught embezzling funds. He had gotten a very lucrative deal, no time served, because he witnessed for the prosecution in a bigger, more important case. They were still keeping tabs on him though, just in case he decided to do something equally stupid. Tala scrolled down the page, hastily skimming through the content. Mackenzie had behaved ever since his last run in with the FBI, not even a parking ticket. However, he had recently acquired several construction companies, buying them just when they faced bankruptcy and had no choice but to sell for half their actual value.

Tala leaned back in the sofa, stretching and yawning. A coincidence? No, he found that to be unlikely. In a period of six months Allan Mackenzie had bought six construction businesses. Denham construction would have been number seven. Tala couldn´t quite understand it. Firstly where had he gotten the money from? When he was let go three and a half years ago he was broke, and money like this wasn´t something you managed to acquire overnight.

Tomorrow he and Bryan would pay Allan Mackenzie a visit he decided, closing the files and proceeding to go to bed.

In the meantime he would dream about Kai being handcuffed to his bed, naked of course.

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

It was reckless, bordering on stupid, but I still did it. I hadn´t felt this alive in years, and I wasn´t quite ready to give it up, not yet anyway.

No risk no gain.

Which was why I had just rented a two-room apartment not too far away from chief inspector Ivanov´s place, about 30 minutes walking to be exact. In my hand was a fake passport, credit card and drivers licence, issued for Kristopher Johnson. He was 25, a ballistic expert, and from this moment on everyone called him Kai for short, a friendly nickname because of an unfortunate incident in his childhood. Of course, the real Kristopher was dead, killed and disposed off in a robbery gone wrong. I hadn´t even touched him, it was just my luck that he fit the description I needed.

The new Kristopher had just moved to New York, and was currently taking a few weeks off before he started working again.

Everything was set for lunch tomorrow, and I looked around the sparsely furnished apartment, feeling rather pleased with myself. A few cardboard boxes of fake personal effects were on the floor, a family photo, a little bit of this and that. The rest I would have to fix tomorrow.

Otherwise my new identity was literally bullet proof, and I felt certain that chief inspector Ivanov wouldn´t question it, even if he decided to do a background check, which I had taken into consideration. He was FBI after all, and surprisingly sharp. I was not about to underestimate him, even though I was already five steps ahead as far as his case went. That being said I had been vaguely impressed by him for some reason. In a sense he was a worthy opponent, or at least worthy enough to make things interesting. Although he had no idea I was playing games with him.

I locked the HK and the Ruger in the safe, the only item I had bought so far for Kristopher's new home. As a ballistic expert he had a high end one, with enough space to hold several weapons. There was a concealed room in the back, were I placed both weapons. The switchblade I always had in my pocket.

In a way it was a completely new experience to me. Everything felt different suddenly, brighter and more interesting. I tried to identify the sensation.

Excitement; was this how it felt?


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Woop, another chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing! The lunch-date will continue in the next chapter :))**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the more I write :)))**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Great that you liked the chapter! And thank you so much for leaving another review!XD Lunch dates starts in this chapter, and will continue in the next, as for Tala´s exes I agree with you, but like you suspected they won´t play a big part, luckily ;) Anyways, if you have any ideas or suggestions don´t hesitate to tell me. Hope you´ll like the next chapter also! Thanks again! :D **

**Minij Akane: Thank you so much for leaving a review, it really does mean a lot! Awesome that you like the story so far, it really is a huge compliment that you think it is one of the better you have read, and especially that you think it resembles a crime novel. That is the intention but you know, it is always difficult to judge your own work:) If you have any ideas or suggestions please do tell! Hope you´ll like the next chapter as well! Thanks again! XD**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Tuesday arrived in a less than fashionable manner. Tala was on his back, asleep and having a very promising dream. Kai was standing in the doorway leading to his bed room, only wearing boxers. His face was hidden in shadows, although you could still make out the messy blue hair, and dark striking eyes. He looked smoking hot, playing with the elastic on his boxers, slowly pulling them down. And then, just as things were about to get interesting, Tala´s phone started ringing.

Fuck!

The theme from the good the bad and the ugly startled him to the point were he almost had a heart attack, especially when the gunshots came. Jeez, he had to change it.

He sat up abruptly, awkwardly rubbing his eyes. The digital clock on his bedside table showed 05.30. Typical, normally he would still have had another hour. More than enough time to discover what was hiding underneath those boxers. Well, he supposed this better be important, and brief for that matter, he was rock hard under the sheets, and it was getting uncomfortable. With a tired grunt he grabbed his phone, struggling with the touch-screen before he finally got the password right.

"Ivanov", he grumbled.

"Morning boss", Mariah greeted him, sounding surprisingly up and awake.

Annoyingly so actually.

"Morning", he responded, voice softening fractionally.

Jeez, if this had been Tyson he wouldn´t have been responsible for his actions. However he could never be mean to Mariah, not intentionally anyway. Much like Bryan she preferred face to face interactions, and never called unless it was absolutely necessary. Especially seeing as it was 05.30 in the morning.

"I got the ballistics report back", she said, excitement evident in her voice.

Tala rubbed the back of his neck, momentarily forgetting the increasing need.

"You have been up all night?"

She laughed heartily.

"No, I just went for an early jog!"

"Oh", Tala mumbled back.

He should probably have done that as well, but hey, then he probably wouldn´t have had that dream. The beginnings of it anyway he reflected, feeling irritated, and needy.

"Anyway, the ballistic expert was positive that the rifle in question is a precision rifle from H&K, called the MSG90. It is a military design, and boss, it gets better".

She made what Tala presumed to be a dramatic pause, which was very unlike her. Well, this better be good he decided, sitting up properly and resisting a sudden urge to look underneath the duvet. Bad habit Ivanov, bad habit!

"The trigger group of the MSG is attached with a front push pin, like most of the automatic firearms from HK. This precludes it from civilian sale", Mariah finished.

Tala got out of bed with renewed enthusiasm.

"Our guy would have to be a professional then, military, or having obtained it illegally. This rules out the possibility that he is some average John. You said it was an HK, same brand as the handgun from the other shooting", Tala stated, suddenly feeling very awake.

"It doesn´t have to mean anything of course, but it could be a link", Mariah responded.

"Good work", Tala said.

He hung up, strolling into the bathroom, intent on jerking off in the shower. This had become a habit ever since he met Kai, and he wasn´t sure what to make of it. Either way he hoped he wouldn´t have to do it alone much longer, it was getting old. Predictably enough he didn´t have time for breakfast, and drove off in his usual rushed manner. That being said he was dressed a tad nicer than normal, in his best jeans and a shirt Oliver had once bought him. It was a nice one, which was why he still had it, although he suspected the normal thing would have been to get rid of it. Still, it was the best one he had, and he wanted to look good for lunch.

The thought made him smile, and he hit the accelerator, blasting past the other cars as he crossed the bridge, the mustang growling like a raging bull because he was still in fourth gear. And refreshingly enough he didn´t give a damn. A few hours in the office, going through the new developments with the team, and then lunch with Kai. Frankly he couldn´t wait.

Mariah and Rey were already there when he arrived, and Rey handed him the customary coffee and sandwich, winking. Yup, Rey was most definitely his favourite person, especially in the mornings. He took a few gulps of coffee, turning to rearrange the photos on the plastic boards. Mariah had already put up a photo of the now identified sniper rifle, and Tala drew a line between it and the HK usp 45, placing a question mark over both. It could of course just be a coincidence. Heckler & Koch was a well known brand, known to produce quality fire arms, several of whom were used by special force units around the world.

Then again Tala had never believed in coincidences. And furthermore this was the only concrete similarity they had between the two cases. He wasn´t ready to dismiss it just yet, even if it was a longshoot, like Bryan liked to say.

"Morning chief inspector!"

Tala looked up as Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in, Bryan following closely behind. They all looked somewhat tired, apart from Max who as per usual was his cheerful and happy self. They listened closely as Mariah updated them on the rifle, and Tala stared emptily at the photos for a while, wondering if it would be possible to try the MSG. He liked to see what the person he was hunting had seen, understand his perspective. Not that firing the H&K handgun had given him any clues, but you never knew. Either way he had to try and get to know their hit-man as well as possible, even if it was from afar.

"I might have something on Nancy Denham", he said, looking up as Mariah finished her explanation.

"Denham construction got an offer from another company, WZW. They have bought six other struggling construction businesses over the last half year, and are owned by an Alan Mackenzie".

Bryan leaned forward on his elbows where he was sitting by the window, looking thoughtful.

"That embezzling jerk from a few years back right?" He asked.

Tala nodded. Personally he hated it whenever the bureau made deal like this. Alan Mackenzie was a criminal, and should be tried for his crimes. The fact that they needed him as a witness in a murder trial didn´t change that. Not one bit. It was just very unfortunate that he had gotten that deal, because it was a damn good one.

"He got a deal, witnessed for the prosecution in the Torrena case".

"Torrena case huh?" Bryan said, eyes furrowed in obvious annoyance.

"I worked that one remember, right before I was transferred to this unit. Alan Mackenzie is a disgusting piece of shit, a rat. A slimy, filthy rat!"

Max looked at him, open-mouthed. Despite his temper Bryan seldom engaged in name-calling and crude insults, not like this anyway.

Everyone but Tala looked mildly disconcerted by his sudden outburst, and Tyson went as far as stepping discreetly away, hiding behind Max. As if that would help him. His fate had been sealed when he stole that pretzel a month ago. Either way Tala could understand Bryan´s anger, seeing as Bryan was part of the group that had caught Mackenzie embezzling in the first place. The fact that they had been forced to let him go because he made a deal with the prosecution had been bothering Bryan ever since, and Tala knew. Naturally the other would jump at the chance of nailing him again, albeit for another crime.

"Bryan and I will pay him a visit after lunch", Tala clarified, breaking the stunned silence that had just settled.

He noted that Tyson looked very relieved. Perhaps he should start teaming him up with Bryan more often.

Lunch time arrived quicker than anticipated, and Tala left a quarter to 12 after having filed a few reports and finished some paperwork. That was one of the few things about this job that he didn´t like, the time spent filling out forms or whatever. No, he by far preferred being out in the field, were the actual work was done, interrogating and scouting suspects, apprehending criminals and all that. As far as he was concerned that was his actual job, not all the other bullshit.

He tried to push everything job related away as he made his way over to their designated meeting place. After parking the mustang nearby he slowly made his way over, feeling nervous. He hoped Kai actually liked sushi, that he hadn´t felt pressured into accepting. Then again the other didn´t exactly strike him as the type to do things he didn´t want to. That was more Oliver´s way, something Tala had very little respect for. Not that he wanted someone that would push him around, but still, he needed a guy that wouldn´t tolerate it whenever he went into full chief inspector mode. Someone who wasn´t afraid to push back.

Spencer was the closest he had come to finding someone compatible thus far, but in the end they had been too different. Tala had accompanied him to office parties and the like, but never really felt as though it was his thing. Add to that the fact that Spencer was somewhat of a snob, and that he worked from the opposite end. Tala put the criminals away, Spencer defended them, something he was damn good at. He supposed he would just have to cross his fingers that Kai wasn´t a lawyer.

Not that this would stop him.

He came to a halt about ten metres away from the sushi place, his heart rate increasing when he spotted the other. Kai was standing outside, back facing him, rifling through a newspaper. Oh man, Tala couldn´t help but ogle those broad shoulders, and notice that the guy had the nicest ass he had ever seen. Several other people was stealing glances at him as they walked past, and Tala rushed over before anyone decided to try and snatch Mr. hot stuff away at the last moment.

"Hi", he said, smiling as the other turned around to face him.

Oh fucking shit! He looked even better in daylight, and a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he regarded Tala with that same intense look from the bar. The light caught his eyes in that particular way now that they were outside, and they seemed to glow in a complex variation of mahogany, maroon, mocha and with a hint of caramel. Cholate fudge brownie Tala thought….with a cherry on top.

Yum.

"Hi Tala", Kai said easily, not sounding even remotely nervous.

He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that matched his hair, dark jeans, and the leather jacket from before. The t-shirt brought out that elusive hint of indigo in his eyes, and the jeans were just tight enough to show of his great butt. Tala was positively relieved that he taken his best jeans and Olivers shirt, he really wanted to make a good impression this time. As in he would never forgive himself otherwise.

"I am glad you came", Tala said, giving the other his most charming smile.

This time Kai actually smiled, not that sexy, predatory smirk that seemed to be his trademark expression. It only lasted for a moment, but long enough to make Tala´s legs turn into jelly in that same instant.

"Thank you for inviting me", he breezed back, eyes boring into Tala´s with a sense of demanding curiosity.

"I just moved here, so it is nice to get to know a few people".

Tala processed this new information as Kai followed him inside, feeling rather exited. This represented a number of unexplored possibilities. Chances were he was single, seeing as he had agreed to do lunch, and so far he didn´t know that many people, which gave Tala an unique opportunity to become one of his closer acquaintances in New York. Correction, he planned to be far more than an acquaintance, eventually.

First things first, sushi.

They sat down at table by the window, the waitress blushing profusely as she handed them their menus and took their drink orders. Tala asked for a coke, Kai for water, and then they were left in silence as they looked through the sushi selection. It was very distracting, trying to order sushi when Kai was sitting across from him, a mere meter away. Tala could smell his cologne, see the thick, silky texture of his hair, and the almost impossible smoothness of his skin. It was so incredibly tempting to reach out and touch him, run his hands though the windswept, messy hair, trace the outline of full lips.

Tala was literally drooling, and found himself caught off guard when the object of his fascination suddenly looked up, their eyes locking. First he merely looked perceptive, vaguely interested, and then something shifted, a subtle movement of perfect, pale blue eyebrows, a slight narrowing of the eyes. He knew Tala had been staring when he shouldn´t, and he knew why. There was an unmistakable glint of slyness there, and although his mouth was currently hidden by the menu Tala felt certain that he was smirking. But instead of pointing it out the obvious Kai simply reverted his attention back to the menu, acting as if nothing had happened.

He seemed to possess some kind of self assured confidence that Tala hadn´t seen before, yet he didn´t think the other was aware of how attractive he actually was. There was a certain arrogance to him, sure, but one that seemed to come almost naturally, and that Tala didn´t mind. There was something vaguely sexy about it, about the fact that Kai was so completely comfortable in his own skin.

"Your orders gentlemen?"

Tala looked up, taken by surprise, and ordered what he had eaten there last time. He had forgotten to look properly at the menu. Kai eyed him with a hint of devilish amusement that Tala found incredibly arousing, and plainly stated that he would like the same as Tala.

"How is your investigation going?" He politely inquired, shrugging out of his leather jacket while Tala watched.

He was very assertive Tala decided, very correct in everything he did. The only thing that betrayed him was those eyes, who constantly seemed to hold some kind of calculating, curious edge, like he was playing a game only he knew the rules off.

"Better than the last time we talked", Tala said, noticing how the other´s face seemed to light up at the statement.

Kai looked at him, nostrils flared in amusement.

"You seem very…..capable", he said, voice holding that characteristic sexy drawl, eyes never leaving Tala´s face.

Oh boy. Had he been a few years younger and a little less hardened Tala would have blushed scarlet. Not because of the words themselves, but rather the way he said them. Somehow they came out as something entirely different than what was expected.

Capable. Actually he would have like to show the other just how capable he was.

"I am chief inspector", Tala stated matter of factly, raising both eyebrows in mock seriousness.

"Hn", came the quiet response

Tala was pretty sure the sound meant he was pleased.

Kai tilted his head to the side, revealing even white teeth when he smiled. The dark blue t-shirt clung to his chest in all the right places, extenuating the predator like vibe. Tala couldn´t help but wonder how he looked without it.

"How do you like New York so far?" He asked, looking up as their food was served.

It was a selection of different sashimi and maki rolls, and it looked delicious as per usual. Kai picked up his chopsticks with ease, pausing briefly to look at him. Tala liked that, how the other was always fully acknowledging his presence when he talked.

"It is okay".

"Okay?" Tala echoed, feeling surprised.

Most people seemed to be so enthusiastic about New York. The people, the shopping, the culture. He had never heard anyone describe it as okay before. That being said there was an underlying meaning there. Kai didn´t particularly care for New York, he had merely communicated this in a polite way, seeing as Tala lived there.

Or rather, he was indifferent, he didn´t care either way. Somehow Tala sensed that New York in itself simply didn´t interest him, although he wasn´t sure how he knew. He sent the other a questioning look, suddenly curious.

"You mean that you don´t care for it, why?" He asked, intently taking in a slight change in demeanour caused by his question.

This time there was no sly or amused looks, he was taking Tala seriously, face open and interested.

"If it was a country New York would be one of the largest economies in the world. 8 million people cramped together in the same place, and yet nobody knows each other".

He regarded Tala shrewdly, seemingly well aware of the fact that he now had his full attention.

"To tell you the truth, whenever I am here I can´t wait to leave. It is too sprawled out, disconnected. You know? That is me. You like it?" He questioned, neatly manoeuvring a piece of salmon with his chopsticks.

Tala watched him with badly hidden fascination. This guy was different, his world view was different, and he wasn´t afraid to say so out loud. Nobody had ever answered him like this.

It was so unexpected.

"And you are moving here?" Tala asked him in disbelief, earning a playful half-smile.

"I am 25, a ballistics expert", he simply said.

"I go were there is work, even if it is New York".

Tala had almost forgotten his food, and quickly wolfed down a couple of maki rolls. This just got better and better. Kai was one year younger than him, a ballistics expert, everything was just perfect. They even had a common interest in firearms. And of course he was very intelligent, someone you didn´t get bored or tired off.

"Personally I quite like it", Tala admitted.

"Although I find your perception interesting, no one has never described New York quite like that before. At least not to me."

He watched as Kai ate another maki, trying but failing miserably at ignoring how skill-full he was with the chopsticks. Jeez, it was giving him strange ideas.

"Hn…it is different to different people", Kai responded, voice thoughtful.

Tala thought he looked adorable when he was thinking, like he clearly was now. The way his eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows furrowing. It was odd. On one side Tala found him to be very expressive. He could easily tell from just meeting the others gaze how he felt, but all the while he had a sneaking feeling that he didn´t see the whole picture. There was a predator lurking in those mahogany depths, and no matter how hard he tried Tala couldn´t quite figure him out.

"We should go to the range together sometime", Tala offered after a moments silence, looking intently at the other.

"Perhaps you could give me a few pointers".

That earned him a huge toothpaste grin that made his insides melt, although he registered at the back of his mind that there was something more to it than mere enthusiasm. Amusement and cold satisfaction of some sort, he wasn´t sure.

"I would like that", Kai responded, his voice taking on that delicious, raspy quality Tala remembered from the bar.

It was a turn on.

Tala could tell from the way his eyes gleamed that he meant it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Woop, chapter 7! Thank you so much to you fantastic people who are reviewing! It really means a lot! I have my final exam on tuesday, so next chapter probably won´t be up before next weekend, but I´ll do my best :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! As always it is a great inspiration :)**

**Minij Akane: Thank you so much for yet another great review, you have no idea how happy it makes me! Fantastic that you liked the previous chapter, and also how I write Kai. There is a large part in his POV in this chapter, so I am exited to hear what you think of it. Rest assured, their next date will get much more exiting! Thanks again, and I hope you´ll like this chapter also! :D**

**NorthernShinigami: :) I´ll take that as a compliment, thank you!**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you so much for another awesome review, they totally make my day! Means a lot that you liked the chapter, and I am glad to hear that you also like "evil manipulative Kai", I personally love this part of his character, so rest assured that you´ll see more it. That is a very good suggestion, and he´ll definitely get more involved as he and Tala get closer! Anyways, thanks again and I hope you will like this chapter also! :D**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

* * *

**-Kai´s POV-**

I leaned back in my chair, guardedly following chief inspector Ivanov´s every movement. It was a bad habit, or rather, a good one. However it seemed a tad misplaced now that I was supposed to be just any other average John, rather than a hit man. It was surprisingly difficult, and I was getting tired. There was so much movement here, out among the public. Years of training insisted that I kept my senses sharp and alert, that I didn´t miss any details.

Normally I would keep my interactions with others at a bare minimum. By nature I was not really a peoples person, partly because of my occupation, partly because they irritated me. I suppose this was why I was here, why I had agreed in the first place to do lunch. Because chief inspector Ivanov was tolerable. Coming from me this should mean a lot. I despise people as a general rule, finding an exception was not something I had expected. The fact that he worked for the FBI made little difference, if anything it only made me more interested. I liked playing games, especially like this, with an individual that was above average as far as intelligence went. Someone I respected at least to a certain degree.

At the moment he was looking at me with badly hidden fascination, eyes roaming my face for clues. He was confused by me, but seemed determined to understand what he was seeing.

I didn´t mind.

He could stare all he liked, especially if he brought me to the FBI shooting range. Then he would stay on my good side for the remainder of his life. The irony was such that I couldn´t ignore it. Oh no, I would love for him to bring me there!

"Perhaps you could help me", he said, smiling carefully when I raised a curious eyebrow in response.

"Seeing as you are a ballistic expert and all. It is always good with a second opinion".

I knew were he was going with it that same instant, and was momentarily delighted by the prospect. Help him; actually I would love to.

A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth, and I regarded him intently.

"Whatever you need Tala", I purred, staring him evenly right in the eye.

He didn´t blush, although I could tell from the why he quickly ran one hand through his hair and how his eyes widened that I was affecting him, badly. Although I wasn´t into guys I´d certainly admit that he was rather striking looking, with the red hair and those glacier like eyes. He stood out in the crowd, which was something that had always appealed to me on some level.

"Well", he said, clearing his throat before he pulled himself together.

"The rifle from the shooting was identified. It was an HK MSG90, any thoughts?".

He looked hopefully at me, eyes wandering from my eyes to my chest and then further down.

Was he checking me out?

I gave him a look, a curious one, which he caught and then immediately reverted his attention back to my face. Yup, he most definitely was. The concept both amused and interested me. It had awoken some kind of natural curiosity that I couldn´t quite ignore. The devil in me was very tempted to return the favour, although I wasn´t entirely sure on how to proceed.

"It is a precision sniper rifle, one of the top five out there in my opinion. Typical HK quality.", I responded easily.

Actually it was my personal favourite. Sure, there were better ones out there, but due to extraordinary circumstances it would always have a special place in my heart as far as sniper rifles went.

"Have you ever tried one?" He asked, absently picking at his food.

I was making him uncomfortable, I could tell. His position was a bit strange, tense, like he was…was he?...Seriously?

Did he have a hard on because of me?

Both his question and his current state almost made me burst out laughing. It was hilarious, and part of me loved the fact that he seemed so out of it because of my mere presence.

"Actually I own one", I said, flashing him my million-dollar smile, secretly wondering what that would do to his current…..problem.

This was just getting better and better.

He visibly paled, shifting into an even more strained position. I smirked. So he wanted to know about my rifle. Well, I was in a good mood. Provided that he asked the right questions I was more than willing to present very thorough answers.

"Oh", he said, eyes narrowing slightly in obvious interest.

I had almost hoped that he would be onto me by now, but he clearly wasn´t. Everything considered the HK MSG90 wasn´t that uncommon, seeing as it was used by the military. As a ballistic expert I was almost expected to own one; the expert Ivanov himself used to solve cases probably did. Either way it was good that he didn´t suspect anything. It would have been disappointing to leave now that things were going so well.

"I don´t know very much about firearms, especially sniper rifles", he admitted, smiling softly at me.

He seemed to be genuinely fond of me I realized, feeling remotely flattered by this. Few people were, which was understandable. Like I said, I am not exactly a peoples person. It was a very unfamiliar sensation, that someone seemed to actually like me. Even if he was horny as hell, and a guy for that matter.

"I suppose it would be a good choice for your sniper. It has an excellent telescope sight with range settings from 100 – 1200 metres; I am guessing the distance in this case is much less than 1200", I said, unable to supress the smirk.

He nodded, seemingly thoughtful.

"I was also told it is precluded from civilian sale, any reason for that?"

I shrugged, flashed him another smile. This time I caught a slight reddening on his ears. Ha, finally, you can´t hide from me Ivanov!

"It is a professional weapon intended for military use, match grade, lighter than the standard version. Otherwise there is nothing special about it, there are better rifles out there", I responded, our eyes locking.

I narrowed mine slightly, increasing the intensity. He leaned forward, swallowed, clearly unable to look away as dark promise seeped into my gaze. It was game time, and believe it or not, with the right opponent I loved to play.

"I could bring it to the range one day, if you´d like to try", I said in low voice, still staring him down.

He merely stared back, mouth slightly open, before he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, abruptly straightening up. Something told me that I had just caused his previous problem to increase.

Naughty, naughty!

"That…..that would be great, it is a very generous offer!" He managed, voice strained.

"But I´ll only accept if you´ll allow me to cook you dinner afterwards".

I rewarded him with a toothy, predatory grin, literally showing off all my teeth. His suggestion had taken me by surprise, and I could tell that he was nervous as hell, afraid that I would turn him down. Part of me was tempted to say no just to be mean, but unlike my usual detached self I actually wanted to go. A couple of hours at the range, and then the man who was trying to hunt me down would cook me dinner. It was too good an offer to turn down.

Perhaps we´d even have sex afterwards. That was something I would have to think about, although I suspected it was exactly what chief inspector Ivanov was hoping for.

My darker self was now fully awake, and more than ready to come out and play.

"That sounds very nice", I said, voice all dark and filled with honey.

He smiled brightly in response, eyes glowing.

"Tomorrow?"

I bared my teeth in another pleased grin.

"Sounds great".

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Tala remained on the sidewalk for a while, watching as Kai disappeared down the street. Even from behind he looked great. Broad shoulders, gorgeous ass, and those windswept messy locks. Everything about him, even the way he was moving, had a sort of casual sexiness to it. He stood out in the crowd without showing off. Like a predator that was on top of the food-chain, and was very much aware of it.

Going back to work wasn´t overly tempting, and as the other rounded the corner and disappeared from view Tala turned around, sluggishly wandering back to the Mustang. Things seemed promising with Kai, and he´d prefer thinking about what to serve for dinner tomorrow rather than focusing on the case. It felt almost unreal, that he had stumbled upon someone he actually wanted to be in a relationship with, and furthermore that the other seemed interested. With Spencer and Oliver it had been mostly out of convenience on his part. It was nice, having someone, even if he hadn´t been in love or anything like that.

With Kai it was different, very different. He made Tala nervous and exited at the same time, and despite his usual steel like self-control he was blushing, something he never did. The other brought out emotions in him that he had never expected. Fuck, he really had to figure out what to make for dinner, and quickly. Sure, he was a decent cook, but he wanted to make something special. He had already planned it out, like a detective should.

First they would go the range, Kai would probably correct his handling of the sniper, small delicious touches here and there, heightening the mood. Then they would go to Talas place, have dinner and a bottle of wine, talk, touch some more. And then maybe, if everything turned out like Tala hoped, they would end up in the bedroom.

Gahh, he shouldn´t have his hopes up, he knew he shouldn´t, but still, it was difficult not to. The guy was seriously affecting him. Jeez, he had spent most of their lunch with an erection, only because Kai was in close proximity.

That was certainly a first.

He shook his head, grinned like a lunatic in a very uncharacteristic display of enthusiasm and jogged the last few metres to the Mustang. Time to go and have a talk with Allan Mackenzie, Bryan´s favourite person. The thought made him smile. He had decided that he, Bryan and Rey would go. Bryan because he would be an excellent bad cop, and Rey because he had a sixth sense as far as people went. And of course, Rey was a great cook, perhaps he could give Tala a few pointers. He sure hoped so. Somehow he felt spaghetti and meatballs wouldn´t quite cut it, not for what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. No, this time it was serious. He had to make it work!

Bryan and Rey were waiting for him at a nearby coffee shop, and he parked at the side of the street, engine running while they got in. Rey was rewarded with a pleased nod when he handed Tala a latte, and they hastily drove on.

"Did you make an appointment?" Rey asked him, struggling with the seat belt as Tala snuck past another car and crossed a yellow light with only seconds to spare.

Bryan shook his head in mock seriousness.

"No, I figured he might run, or sneak out of it somehow", Tala responded.

"Sounds like something he would do", Bryan grumbled.

"And by the way, you just ran a red light, I am obligated to give you a fine".

Tala met his gaze in the rearview.

"It was yellow".

Rey rolled his eyes.

Sure thing, both Bryan and Tala were originally from Russia, but their moments of brotherly love were sometimes a bit odd. Along with Rey, Eddy and a select few others Tala considered Bryan to be one of his closest friends. He could always trust him to be honest, to cut through all the crap, even when things got personal. That being said he was occasionally acting like a complete jerk, especially towards Tyson.

Tala couldn´t help but inwardly laugh at the idea.

"So, how is it going with your hot date?" Rey asked, ignoring Bryan´s grimacing in the backseat.

As always he seemed to know exactly what Tala was thinking about, everything considered the timing was perfect.

Tala shrugged, feeling almost self-conscious.

"Just had lunch with him".

Rey winked, grinning.

"And?"

Tala gave him a look, considering. Was he really doing this? In front of Bryan? Yeah, you bet he was. Kai was smoking hot, actually Tala wouldn´t mind parading him around.

"I am cooking him dinner tomorrow".

Bryan almost had a fit in the backseat, eyes bulging.

"You? Making dinner?" He said, voice incredulous.

What a fucking compliment. Tala resisted a very pressing urge to do something childish in retaliation. Somehow Bryan always brought out a younger side to him. He wasn´t sure wheatear he should be grateful or annoyed.

"Better than serving him pretzels", Tals said, unable to hide the smirk.

Rey chuckled, and Bryan bowed his head in amused surrender.

"So, what are you making?" Rey asked.

Tala gave him a look, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"Suggestions?"

Predictably enough this resulted in the rest of the drive being filled with food talk. Tala and Bryan were left open-mouthed in their seats, shocked into silence as Rey held a monologue about what to make and what not to make. In the end Tala was more or less ordered to make lasagne, which he didn´t mind. It was tasty, but not to advanced, he felt positive that he could pull it off, especially when Rey offered to give him a good recipe. Then he was told to serve chocolate coated strawberries for dessert.

"Why strawberries?" Bryan wondered, sounding puzzled.

"Because it is scientifically proven that people who eat strawberries and chocolate have more sex".

Yup, definitely strawberries then, with chocolate.

Tala had problems concentrating at the task at hand as he parked the car outside WZWs headquarters. He supposed imagining a naked Kai covered in chocolate would do that to a guy. Fuck! He really had to stop getting all these ideas, they were interfering with his work. Although he secretly admitted that he didn´t mind that much. He hadn´t been this horny in ages, not since he was 16 and had just figured out what sex actually entailed.

With a headshake he was brought back to reality, as they paused briefly inside foyer of the building. It was a grand place, one of the newer skyscrapers in Manhattan, built from glass and steel. Everything oozed luxurious minimalism, even the receptionist. From a personal standpoint Tala didn´t really care for it. There was nothing personal here, everything was just clean lines in greys and whites. Typical office building. According to their websites WZWs offices were at the 40th floor, an excellent and undoubtedly expensive location.

"That jerk is probably embezzling again", Bryan mumbled under his breath, absently pressing the button with 40 on it as they entered the elevator.

Probably was an understatement in Tala´s opinion. He was surprised no one had decided to investigate earlier. It seemed impossible that someone like Allan Mackenzie could go from nothing to millions in the course of three years through legal means. A major mistake on the bureaus part, but then again, better late than never. Balcov would have to deal with the political implications if it turned out that Mackenzie was indeed involved. Tala looked forward to seeing him flounder. There was no doubt about it. They should have checked up on Mackenzie the moment he started WZW. Three years was by far too late.

The elevator doors opened with a soft hiss, revealing a foyer much like the one on the first floor, nothing special about it. The letters WZW were mounted on the wall behind the receptionist, and Tala walked purposefully towards here, flashing his badge as he went. The girl looked positively crestfallen, expertly painted red lips forming a surprised o. He supposed she was pretty, judging by Bryan´s expression. Small and lithe with big boobs and an almost pixie like face, dark hair cut in a fashionable bob. Personally he had never really understood the whole boob thing, he preffered Kai´s broad shoulders and chest by far. He could recall having asked Bryan once, only to receive an incredulous laugh in response.

"Chief inspector Ivanov, FBI, Allan Mackenzies office please", Tala said sternly, voice leaving no room for negotiation.

The receptionist shakily got to her feet, leading the way down a corridor to the left. She was wearing heels, and Bryan´s eyes almost fell out of his head as her hips swayed with each step. Predictably enough Allan Mackenzie had chosen the corner office, with an excellent view of Manhattan, two whole walls made of glass. She paused outside the door, also made from glass, sending Tala a questioning look.

Something told him she avoided talking to her boss, and he momentarily felt sorry for her. According to his file Allan Mackenzie was known to have a temper, along with a sadistic edge. Qualities that no doubt enforced a hostile work-environment. You could say much about Balcov, but apart from being a bit self-observed he was a decent boss.

"We´ll take it from here he said", giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, mumbled a quiet thanks under breath, before she disappeared back down the corridor. Both Rey and Bryan looked after her, and Tala rolled his eyes, annoyed. They were pathetic. He chose not to acknowledge the fact that he hadn´t been much better lately.

"Allan Mackenzie?" Tala questioned in his best chief inspector voice, promptly entering the office without knocking.

Said person was sitting in his chair, back facing Tala as he was clearly enjoying the view, a sleek mobile phone pressed against one ear. He spun the chair around upon hearing Tala´s voice, face contorted in anger. Perhaps he had expected someone less imposing. Either way he visibly paled when Tala flashed his badge once more, and when he spotted Bryan. The latter seemed to take great pride in appearing as imposing as humanly possible, arms crossed over his chest and jaw set in grim determination.

"I am chief inspector Iavanov, FBI, a few wors please?" Tala said, baring his teeth without smiling.

He didn´t look quite as ordinary in real life Tala noted, not overly impressed by Mackenzie´s appearance. Apart from the tailored suit and expensive leather shoes he just looked like an obnoxious little brat, hair slicked back in a very unbecoming way. Tala took a great dislike to him almost instantly, although he couldn´t quite explain why.

"Eeee….dude, I have to go, …something came up", he said, voice coming off as a girly squeak, before finally hanging up.

Bryan snickered.

Normally Tala would have given him a look, but for once he didn´t. The kid probably deserved it.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Mackenzie innocently wondered, leaning back in his chair, choosing not to acknowledge Bryan.

Tala stared at him, considering his options, before he made his decision. Better to be honest from the start. Perhaps he could provoke a reaction.

"I am assuming you heard about the shooting last Saturday", he opened, receiving conformation when Mackenzie´s eyes widened fractionally.

"Ye…..yes", the other responded, an uneasy look settling on his features.

Bingo.

He clearly knew something, otherwise he wouldn´t have been this nervous. Small droplets of sweat had appeared on his forehead, and he attempted to loosen his tie a bit, purposefully looking at Tala rather than Bryan.

"Any thoughts on that?" Tala asked, eyebrows raised.

A tense silence ensued, in which no one moved. And then, suddenly and with jerky, uncoordinated movements Mackenzie got to his feet, throwing his laptop to the floor with an uncomfortable crunch, jumping onto it with both feet. Bryan and Rey remained frozen for about two seconds, before they charged, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him away. Bits and pieces of plastic were strewn about the floor, and the computer screen was shattered. Still, it wasn´t ruined, not beyond repair.

Finally, Tala thought.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Lets bring him in for questioning".


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Yay, finally chapter 8 is up! Things are seriously getting interesting, and we´ll see, perhaps Tala will get some action in the next chapter ;) Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot! Next chapter will be up around the 6****th**** of January, hopfelly before! Happy new years in the meantime!**

**.**

**And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot :)**

**.**

**Darkness-phoenix: Thank you so much for leaving a totally awesome review, it really makes my day! Fantastic that you liked the part written in Kai´s POV, I am planning something similar in the next chapter, maybe even with an M rating, we´ll see ;) And yes, poor Tala, getting all flustered XD Thanks again!:D**

**Guest: Thank you so much for leaving a review! It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying what I write, it is what keeps me going. I am delighted that you like this so far! Hope you´ll like the next chapter as well! **

**Minij Akane: Thank you for yet another great review, fantastic! It is so good to hear that you liked the chapter and the part from Kai´s POV, hope you´ll like the next one as well!**

**Lyson: Thank you so much for an interesting and thoughtful review! Great that you like the part about Kai being straight but up for a challenge, I sort of figured that would make things a bit more interesting, also regarding the development of his character in this. I completely understand your reservations about the opening, and I went back and re-watched that Jack Reacher movie. Now I know where I got the idea from, embarrassingly enough! I can ussure you it is just the opening though, the rest will be very different! Anyways thanks for a great review! Hope you will like the next chapter as well! :D**

**Aeriszox: Thanks a lot for leaving a review, it is a real inspiration knowing that people are reading! Fantastic that you seem to like the fic so far, and I hope you will like the next chapter as well! XD**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

* * *

**-Kai´s POV-**

My day didn´t start the way I had initially anticipated. Instead of going for my customary morning run I ended up having to completely change everything because of another hit. Of course, I could have given it to someone else, said that I wasn´t interested. Normally I would have, but seeing as this new target was apparently a major part of Ivanov´s investigation I just couldn´t resist.

His name was Allan Mackenzie.

He meant nothing to me.

All I knew was that he was part of the same criminal organisation that had hired me for the shooting, and that he was a snitch. According to my intel he had been picked up by the FBI yesterday. Ivanov had probably gone straight to his office after our lunch, ironically enough. Part of me found the whole thing insanely amusing, although I doubted Ivanov would after I took his star witness away from him.

Allan Mackenzie being in FBI custody would complicate things, especially seeing as I was meeting Tala at the range at 3 O´clock, but it wasn´t a problem. I had one shot at nailing Mackenzie, given that my intel was correct, and I was prepared to exploit it. He was being moved at half past 9 to another facility, probably witness protection or something like that. It would be my cue. The only question was what weapon to use.

The obvious choice would be the PSG, however that would be unwise seeing as I was meeting Tala at the range to try that very rifle. That left the HK and the Ruger, both weapons which demanded a more limited distance to the target. I considered for a while, absently playing with my switchblade, twirling it back and forth between my fingers at blazing speeds. This was not an ideal situation. At all.

To downplay suspicion the Ruger would be the obvious choice. As far as the feds were concerned the last person I had shot was a separate case, they probably didn´t even know about Daichi. Adding a different weapon to the mix would confuse them, in addition to the fact that Tala wouldn´t get suspicious when I showed up with a sniper rifle shortly after another hit.

With a sigh I rubbed the back of my neck, yawning and standing up. I wouldn´t have time to scout out the location, and after a quick brass check of the Ruger I stalked outside. Because of the calibre, 22LR, I would have to get close, and even if I went for the head I was likely to need more than one shot to ensure that Mackenzie was actually dead. The 45 would have been a different story, but it was too large and too noisy for what I had in mind. The fact that I was unfamiliar with the location also made the Ruger a better choice. A sniper job usually demanded more planning. I would have to obtain a good vantage point, in addition to knowing exactly when and were the target would be.

At the present I had half an hour to prepare, and the unpredictability of it exited me, made my blood sing. Ivanov would be there, and I had to get close without being seen. The prospect of a possible challenge almost made me shiver in anticipation.

They wouldn´t even know what hit them.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Bryan was fuming, on the verge of boiling over. In a matter of seconds Tala felt certain that steam would come billowing out of his ears unless he miraculously calmed down. Which in Tala´s opinion seemed unlikely. Not that he blamed Bryan. Allan Mackenzie was a jerk. Everything about the guy exuded arrogance, and a constant twitch in one eyebrow gave his features a condescending edge that caused tempers to flare, understandably.

With a head shake Tala got to his feet, gesturing for Rey to join Bryan in the interrogation room. So far Mackenzie hadn´t provided any information at all, and they were still waiting for the guys down at tech to take a look at that computer. At the moment Mackenzie was scheduled to be moved to a more secure location. It was Balcov´s orders, and completely unnecessary as far as Tala was concerned. Firstly because he was perfectly safe where he was, and then secondly because moving him represented a risk in itself. Sure thing, this far they had no proof of anything, but chances were that Mackenzie would break soon. Very soon, judging by Bryan´s relentless questioning.

"He sure is laying it on", Max commented, from where he was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Tala only grunted in response, gaze fixed on a few small droplets of sweat that made their way down Mackenzies neck. Bryan was getting close.

"Yeah", Tyson agreed.

"I wouldn´t like being in Mackenzies shoes right now!"

A loud bang was heard from the other room as Bryan slammed a few crimes scene photos down on the table in front of his victim, eyes blazing. They were from the shooting, and some of the bloodier ones. The speakers crackled as he planted both hands on the table, leaning in close.

He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and jeans, with doc-marten boots. What Tala inwardly referred to as his intimidation outfit. He always wore it when he was angry about something, or someone. Not a good sign.

"You see these photos? They are dead, innocent people, all of them, because of you. YOU! YOU LITTLE PEACE OF SHIT!"

Mackenzie visibly paled at the accusations, but didn´t budge, although he looked terrified. Some of the easy arrogance had vanished and he sat there rigid and tight-lipped. Still, he wasn´t admitting to anything, and Tala realized that they would have to change their approach. Whoever he was working for had a serious hold of him, otherwise he would have started speaking long ago. He was a coward after all, your typical snitch. Tala was actually genuinely surprised that he was still keeping his tongue under control.

With only a hint of annoyance Tala picked up the receiver..

"Bryan, knock it down a notch. We have to move him in ten minutes, Balcov´s orders", he spoke, voice deliberately neutral.

As always Balcov´s ever present need of attention was taking over and interfering with his investigation. Just to create a show for the public a convoy of five cars in total was now assembled up front, along with a large group of officers and other personnel. It was ridiculous. Part of this job was putting the investigation before everything else, be it family, or vacation or whatever. Either Balcov had taken that sentiment to a whole new level, or he was putting his ego first. Tala was confident the latter one came the closest to the truth.

He stretched leisurely, butterflies batting their wings inside his stomach. In a few hours he would see Kai again, at the range. The fact that he was allowed to try the rifle came second, he couldn´t deny it. Kai was the important thing, and Tala couldn´t wait seeing him again. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to recall the intoxicating smell of forest leaves with a hint of citrus and leather, the sparkling mahogany eyes with flecks of caramel in them….and…His eyes snapped open as he felt movement behind him, and he steeled himself.

Jeez, he couldn´t afford to lose focus like this, although he really wished he was home in his bed, a certain mahogany eyed beauty on top of him.

Fuck!

That was literally what he wanted right now, although the rest of his team didn´t need to know. He decided to pull himself together, with some effort. Tyson was munching on a snickers bar, and Tala gave him a look, shaking his head.

"We should get going", he said, turning and stalking outside.

Tyson followed him, while Max and Mariah flanked Bryan and Rey as they handcuffed Mackenzie and led him down the hallway after Tala. They were taking him to a guarded apartment close to the city centre, one that was used for witness protection. Not that Mackenzie was a witness, but Balcov always had his reasons. Although this time they were beyond Tala. They took the elevator down to the ground floor, and Tala led the way as they exited through the glass doors of the main entrance. Five black SUVs were already waiting, windows tinted dark.

The main entrance was placed on a street corner, something that would normally have caused Tala to be extra catious. However, this was their headquarters. No one would be stupid enough to try something here, right outside. This though would come back to haunt him later, because what happened next took the word chaos to a whole new level.

Tala could feel the sun on his face as they ventured outside, the doors opening with a soft hiss. It was nice and sunny, the kind of day were most people avoided the interrogation room like the plague. He nodded at a couple of the officers outside, calmly walking towards the nearest car. It was only about five or six metres away, and he proceeded to get in, turning briefly to check on the others.

At first he didn´t quite understand what he was seeing. There was no sound, but as he watched Mackenzie seemed to lose his balance, toppling forward. Bryan´s mouth was open in surprise, and he grabbed the slighter man by the shoulder, pulling him up.

"Hey! Mr. Mackenzie, are you al right?" Rey asked, voice carrying loud and clear.

No reaction. Mackenzies head was resting on his chest, and Tala caught a fleeting look of annoyance flash in Bryan´s eyes.

"Quit the act you jerk", he snapped, grabbing the back of the suspects head, pulling at the slicked back hair.

Then he let go.

"What the fuck!"

Bryan´s hand was covered in a red, sticky substance.

Tala remained frozen for about two seconds before it finally registered. Allan Mackenzie had been shot. In the head. While they were watching. He couldn´t understand it.

How?

How?

That one word was echoing in his head as a flurry of activity broke out around him. People were running about, shouting for a medic and shaking the now lifeless body of Allan Mackenzie. There was no doubt in Tala´s mind. It was too late. He was dead. Nothing they could do. He just couldn´t fathom how something like this could happen.

His brain was working overtime, trying to piece it all together. They were outside the FBI headquarters, there were several officers present, nowhere to hide…..nowhere to hide…? His eyes fell on the corner of the building, ten maybe 15 metres away. Something clicked in his mind. It was the only option. Someone must have been standing there, at the ready, with a gun. Mackenzie had been shot from behind, otherwise he would have seen it, which ruled out the possibility of a sniper. Gaze still fixed on the street corner he started running, coming to abrupt halt once he reached it. No one in sight. Of course.

He wanted to scream, rage and frustration mixing and creating a feeling he didn´t quite understand.

With that he turned around, running the last few metres back to the scene. His team was gathered around the body, and people were running about everywhere. This was a mess, a real mess. He pushed people aside and forcefully made his way through until he got a hold of Rey, pulling him backwards and away from the others.

"The shooter was at that corner, pull up the security footage", he said, voice urgent.

"Ask for a helicopter, we need the NYPD to search the streets both by car and by foot.".

Rey nodded, face contorted in a combination of anger and determination. Deep down Tala knew that they wouldn´t find anything. Not if it was the same guy. No chance. And sure enough. An hour later they still had nothing. The security cameras had been out, no one had seen or heard anything, and although their people were still out looking both on foot, by car and by helicopter they came up empty. So far. No, it was too late. Whoever this guy was he was too good, perhaps the best.

They wouldn´t catch him, not this way. Not when he was in his element.

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slowly. Whatever they did they seemed to come up with nothing regarding Mackenzie, and he was forced to cancel his "date" with Kai at the range, and although the other was still coming for dinner Tala felt vaguely disappointed. His mood didn´t lift before he was finally able to leave at 5 O´clock, dropping by a wine store on his way home. Until tomorrow he would allow himself to just forget about the case for the time being he decided, shaking his head in irritation.

Kai was due to arrive at 7, and he wanted everything to be perfect, even if this had been a shitty day so far. He couldn´t help but inwardly curse the one that was responsible for all this. Had it not been for him he wouldn´t have had to cancel on Kai. It angered him.

In the end he settled on an excellent Bordeaux from 2000, and wandered out of the shop feeling at least a bit better about himself. Last night he had cleaned up his apartment, vacuumed, changed the sheets; he had even washed down the kitchen and the bathroom. Hell! He had never gone through this much preparation because of a guy, not even Spencer. That being said he had never cooked Spencer a meal like this either, and definitely not Oliver. No, Kai was special. He felt like they might work together, that they had chemistry. The attraction was undoubtedly there, and in Tala´s eyes he was perfect. Just perfect.

Today´s disaster slowly disappeared from his mind as he started fixing the lasagne, and after putting it inside the oven a quarter to 7 he quickly showered and dressed in his best jeans and a shirt. A different one this time. It felt wrong to take the one from Oliver. Besides he had bought a new one for the occasion.

Another first.

Normally he never put this much effort into his appearance, but hey, it was Kai.

He could only hope that it would be worth it.

Precisely five past 7 the doorbell bussed, and Tala felt his heart literally jump in his chest. Fashionably late, of course, somehow he had almost expected it. He paused by the door, inwardly counting to ten, trying to control his breathing. Fuck it Ivanov, you can do this, no biggie! Yes, he could do this, no stress! With that he opened the door, supressing the blush as his eyes found those inviting mahogany depths. A silent moment of pent up tension passed between them, and Tala felt almost overwhelmed as he inhaled the now familiar musk of the other. The sexy, trademark smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth, eyes gleaming as he regarded Tala almost leisurely.

"Hi", Tala said, voice a tad softer and slightly more sensual than usual.

He could tell that Kai had picked up the change of tone, eyes narrowing slightly, playfully.

"Hi", he replied, voice all deep and raspy.

Even white teeth were revealed when he smiled, and Tala felt his legs turn into jelly as he stepped aside. Kai walked past him into the hall, proceeding to remove his shoes and jacket. Tala noted that he was dressed nicer than usual as well, in jeans without holes and a dark, designer sweater. It looked good on him, real good. His hair was appropriately tousled, and he had just enough stubble to make it look hot as hell. Furthermore it was impossible not to notice how athletic he was. Slim but not lanky, built and muscled but not bulky. He was the epitome of male sexiness, and Tala couldn´t wait to see what was underneath those clothes.

"Nice place", Kai observed, following as Tala strolled back into the kitchen.

The delicious smell of Italian style lasagne was spreading through the rooms, and Tala opened the oven to check on it again. Ten more minutes he decided, hoping Kai wouldn´t notice that his ears were getting red.

"Thanks", he responded easily, leaning against the counter.

"I bought it last year"

Kai nodded, looking intently at him through long, dark lashes. Tala smiled, contemplating reaching out to touch him but dismissing the idea. Later he promised himself, later.

"Can I get you some wine?" He asked instead, glancing briefly at the Bordeaux he had placed on the neatly set kitchen table.

The other gave a slight nod, looking pleased.

"That would be great Tala".

The way he said it, Tala, how his tongue seemed to curl around the letters in a caress, it drove him mad. He swallowed, smiled, trying to ignore the almost painful twitch in his pants. No one had ever affected him like this, said his name like this, like it was….special. How could someone have this much sexual appeal? It shouldn´t be legal.

He skilfully opened the bottle, very aware of interested eyes following his every movement as he filled two glasses, crimson liquid swirling as he handed one to Kai. The sudden proximity made his breath hitch in his throat, and he could hear Kai inhale sharply. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other, and Tala felt goosebumps rise underneath his shirt. He wondered what those long, elegant fingers could do. What it would feel like to run his hands over that broad chest.

"I am sorry about earlier, that I had to cancel", Tala said somewhat awkwardly, stepping away.

He supposed it was good to get some distance between them, even if he didn´t mind getting carried away, not really.

"No worries", Kai responded evenly, leaning back against the wall like he belonged there.

Again Tala couldn´t help but notice how at ease he seemed, both with himself and with his environment. There was something distinctly attractive about it, how he was almost shamelessly relaxed but aware at the same time.

Tala heaved a sigh, absently taking a sip of wine. It was delicious.

"A witness was shot, outside the FBI building, with agents all around. It was one hell of a mess. I wasn´t able to leave before 5".

Kai´s eyes widened slightly, in what Tala perceived as mild interest and curiosity.

"Don´t think about it. That is a pretty good excuse".

Tala smiled slightly at that, feeling his cock twitch in his pants as that familiar playful look glinted in Kai´s eyes.

"Did you get the one responsible?"

"Not yet", Tala admitted, feeling a bit stupid.

"Whoever he is he is smart, and very skilled. I doubt we will find him at all, but who knows, perhaps I´ll somehow stumble over him by coincidence".

The last sentence was said with a humours edge to it, and Tala was rewarded with that wonderful smile again, as Kai showed off all his gleaming white teeth.

"Coincidence", Kai repeated, eyes glued to Tala´s face.

The devil was dancing in his eyes, catching the golden light from the candles Tala had lit earlier. He looked glorious, like something out of this world. The panther was there, Tala could see it clearly, but he didn´t care.

He wanted this man for everything he was, the danger, the mystery, the predator lurking in the shadows… he wanted it all….


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: WOOP! You guys are totally awesome, thank you so much for reviewing! It totally makes my day! XD Things heat up between Tala and Kai, and Tala gets an unwelcome visitor;) Enjoy! Next one should be up sometime next week, depending on my inspiration level :)**

**.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means s lot :)**

**.**

**Guest: Thank you so much for leaving a review! It is truly what inspires me to write more, knowing that someone is reading and finding my stuff interesting. Fantastic that you like the characterisation, and especially the plot! This is my first ever crime related fic, so I still feel like I am getting to know the genre. English is also not my first language so it's a relief that you also think the structure and style of writing are okay. And yes, occasionally I do have some pretty hilarious typos, do tell if you spot any! :D Thanks again!**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you so much for leaving a review! Yes, you bet, I am still wondering how this will all end, but we´ll see, luckily this is just the start so I still have time to decide;):D**

**Mahwish1: Thank you for leaving a great review, it really does make my day! Fantastic that you like the fic, that really means a lot! I know just what you mean, this is my first ever fic with a male pairing, or I am not even sure yet. Kai is not really gay in this fic, but we´ll see. And he is kind of badass! XDAnyways, thanks a lot for reviewing!:)**

**Lyson: Thank you so much for leaving yet another awesome review! I really appreciate it when people take time telling me what they think about a fic, it inspires new ideas and the like. I had no idea FFN deleted fics :S A few of mine are perhaps a bit graphic, so I suppose I will just have to cross my fingers. I know just what you mean; I do have a distinct tendency to place my favourite characters in a very positive light XD Or as far as it gets when Kai is supposed to be a hit-man. As for Tala I have always been very fond of him as a character, although I have never actually written him before now. He is quite interesting I think, complex. Top or bottom, hmm, like you said, we´ll just have to see ;)And I have been thinking quite a bit about what you mentioned with the details, which is a very well maid point, hopefully there will be some improvement! As for the various guns I have done some research, or at least tried, so I am happy that you actually did google themXD Thanks again!:D**

**Minij Akane: Woop! Thanks for writing yet another review! Always good to know that people are reading, and that you think this is headed in the right direction, hope you will like the new chapter! Thanks again! :D**

**Allie oops: Thanks a lot for writing a review, and great that you are liking this so far, means a lot! :)**

**VAMPIRExXxROSE: Thank you so much for leaving a great review! It is a huge compliment that you think this is one of the better fics out there in the fandom, and also that you think it is realistic. It is my impression that in this genre it sort of have to be, otherwise it won´t make sense, but I still think I am a bit off sometimes. You know, with how the FBI actually works and so on, but hey, its fanfictionXD Fantastic that this helped you overcome your writers block, it is so incredibly annoying when that happens! Thanks again! :D**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

* * *

**-Kai´s POV-**

I couldn´t quite decide wheatear I found him attractive or not. It was strange, confusing. Previous to meeting him I had never even considered the possibility of having sex with another guy, but now I found myself wondering what it would feel like if I touched him, if he touched me.

He was…okay , sure, but was I actually attracted to him? Because there was a difference there, and once a certain line was crossed there was no going back.

Not that I would want to.

The question seemed to hover in my mind, and I studied him carefully as he proceeded to turn of the oven and place the lasagne on the kitchen table. He was a handsome guy, with refined features, relatively tall, slim and with some muscle. Still, I had always been an all legs and tits kind of guy, and that he didn´t have. There was something vaguely pleasing about him though. His eyes appealed to me. They were sharp, intelligent, and I had always been a sucker for blue eyes. Correction, icy blue. The red hair seemed to suit him as well, and I had registered somewhere at the back of my mind that I liked it when he smiled.

Interesting, he was…..interesting.

"It is the first time I am making this", he said, flashing me a smile as he turned off the oven and proceeded to move the lasagne to the table.

A home coked meal; and I wasn´t in a restaurant. That was something I could actually appreciate, and I found myself looking forward to it.

"Let´s hope it tastes good, I´d rather not see myself serving you frozen pizza".

This time I smiled as well, unable to hold back a laugh.

"It looks perfect", I assured him, moving to take a seat.

A slight blush had crept up his ears, and he poured us some more wine. I watched as crimson liquid swirled around in circles in my glass, taking some time enjoying all the sights and impressions. For me an experience like this was a rarity. Eating a home-coked meal in someone's home, and furthermore discovering that he had actually gone through all this trouble just for me. Something about it pleased me immensely, although I couldn´t quite grasp why.

He grinned at me, the warm light from the candles catching his eyes.

"Dig in!"

For once I actually did. Normally I preferred dining on my own. Mainly because I resented people as a general rule, in addition to the fact that I wouldn´t have to keep up appearances. The lasagne was pretty amazing, served with slices of fresh garlic bread and a light salad. It was heavenly. Add to that a bottle of splendid Bordeaux, and I was one happy guy.

"It is delicious Tala", I purred, already going for a second helping.

It amused me to no end how even the slightest of looks on my part seemed to push him out of his comfort zone in mere seconds. On television he had looked so cold, voice monotone and expressionless, face blank. Still, there had been something about him already then that I had remembered, although I was unsure of exactly what.

"Th..thank you Kai", he said, beaming.

There was that strange position again, like during lunch. I smirked at him, eyes darkening. His "problem" seemed to have returned, and I found myself unable to look sincere. Partly because it was amusing, and partly because I felt oddly flattered.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, voice dropping a few octaves, and into a sexy drawl.

He looked at me, eyes wide. I tilted my head to the side in amused contemplation.

"You look a bit….. flustered".

I just couldn´t resist. I had to, the temptation became too much. We stared at each other, tension building, and I narrowed my eyes slightly, our eyes locking. He wanted me, that I could easily tell, although I was intrigued by how sharp he seemed. The fact that he got the blushing under control in a matter of seconds had impressed me. Normally people were giggling and babbling and bushing scarlet, something that never ceased to annoy me. Tala was more composed, an individual that was used to control – although I seemed to have taken control away from him regarding a certain body-part.

"Must be the wine", he responded innocently, looking me straight in the eye, albeit with some difficulty.

"Hn".

I smirked predatorily at him.

As if.

"How is the case going?" I asked, taking another bite of the lasagne.

He had put mushrooms and cheddar in it, and I savoured the taste with half-closed eyes. Talk about a food-orgasm.

"Not so good", he said, smiling somewhat sheepishly at me.

I had registered that he looked tired, not in an unbecoming way, merely like he would need a good nights sleep. It was my fault, but I didn´t feel all that bad about it. I was merely doing the job I had been contracted to do, like any other person would, although I ´d admit that my occupation was a tad more unconventional than most.

"How so?" I asked him, feeling curious.

It had been thrilling, eliminating Allan Mackenzie right before Ivanov´s eyes, in front of the FBI building. That had to have rubbed them the wrong way; the humiliation of the century. Not that I was gloating, not really, although watching them flounder did produce a certain satisfaction. Part of me couldn´t wait to hear his theories, given that he would actually share them. He struck me as very correct in everything he did. Not the kind that stuck to ridiculous procedures, but all the same someone who would never jeopardize an investigation by giving out classified information.

Then again I can be very persuasive.

"Well….", he mumbled, voice hesitant.

I watched him guardedly as he took a sip of wine, awkwardly fiddling with his fork, clearly debating wheatear to answer me properly. A silent moment of what he was likely to perceive as understanding passed between us. I didn´t know what it meant, other than that it was unfamiliar. The devil in me threw his head back and laughed as he put down the wine, radiating determination. He was charmed, and although he suspected nothing he was just about to reveal what he thought he knew to the very cause of his problems. The irony was ever present, something I had learned to appreciate, and cold excitement washed through me at the idea.

"I think there are three separate contracts, all given to the same hit-man".

We looked at each other, and I raised both eyebrows in fake surprise.

"A professional?"

He nodded, running one hand through his hair before he proceeded to offer me more wine. I accepted.

"Yes, and they have chosen someone good. Today….I have never seen anything like it. The guy was standing 20 metres away, and somehow managed to kill a witness surrounded by FBI officers".

I looked at him, feeling rather pleased with myself. Yes, it had been rather impressive actually, now that I was thinking about it. The fact that he agreed only served as a compliment, and unlike my usual grouchy self I was feeling flattered by his description.

"The victim was shot three times, in the head in quick succession. We haven´t been able to identify the weapon yet, apart from it being a 22 of some kind", he continued, looking intently at me.

I could tell that he was frustrated. As if the shooting wasn´t enough he now had the six dead witnesses from Saturday night and Allan Mackenzie, all connected. I gave him sympathetic look, part of me feeling a tiny bit sorry for him, while my darker self was more interested in what he would do next.

"You didn´t find any traces of him afterwards?" I wondered, feigning innocence.

He just looked at me, sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing, not even a glint on the security cameras".

With abrupt movements he leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table. I tensed fractionally, not feeling threatened, merely exited about the prospect of a potential confrontation. Ice blue eyes bored into mine with unusual intensity, and I stared levelly back, trying to anticipate his next words.

"He is a ghost, someone who operates at the fringes of society, and yet he effortlessly blends in. It is like he is constantly ten steps ahead of us. Even if we knew who he had been contracted to kill beforehand I couldn´t guarantee that we´d catch him".

I considered, took in his tense but determined expression, how he seemed passionate about what he was doing, although I didn´t think he loved his job. At least he would claim otherwise if you asked him outright.

"It is unpredictable…..your kind of work", I said, looking at him with an uncharacteristic sense of thoughtfulness.

I was succumbing to my own broodings again, things I rarely shared with others.

"There is no routine, not really. Most people, same gig, same routine, doing the same thing 10 years from now. As an FBI officer investigating a big case you don´t know what you´ll be doing 10 minutes from now".

An odd but comfortable silence settled, in which I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I wasn´t sure what it was, but something about him urged me to say more than I normally would, to tell him things I had never told others. Nothing incriminating of course. Merely thoughts, opinions. Still, he was listening, clearly contemplating my words, however strange and detached they may have seemed.

"I guess you are right, in a way", he said, face serious.

10 minutes from now I thought, sending him a sidelong glance. Thanks to him I didn´t know what I would be doing either, and this alone produced a combination of anxiousness and excitement.

"But sometimes I wish I did know".

The way he looked at me when he said the words spoke volumes, and I shifted slightly, trademark smirk resurfacing.

You sure about that Ivanov? The answer might surprise you.

I helped him clear the table, intently watching as he opened the fridge only to produce a large plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries. Despite myself I was impressed. It was a two-sided thing really. I was enjoying myself immensely, both in a genuine manner of speaking, and also from a more sinister perspective, were the fact that Ivanov had coked the person he was trying to put behind bars dinner amused me to no end. Especially seeing as he was trying to date said person. My rational self insisted that I had to leave, that I should depart New York on the first flight and refrain from accepting work there for some time. That being said I was tired of being rational, I wanted some excitement, and this thing between me and the FBI chief inspector had proven to be just that.

Games, I was playing games with him, only he didn´t know it yet. The thought produced a flicker of a smile, and I eyed him with mild curiosity as he turned to look at me. I would protect myself, make sure no one suspected, but if offered another contract related to his case I was prepared to take it.

No, not prepared, looking forward to. All of a sudden my job had retrieved its previous appeal, and that was something I was more than willing to appreciate.

"Strawberries?" He offered, holding out the plate.

I looked at him through hooded eyes, offering a slow, charming smile.

"Sure".

With badly contained glee I picked one, with lots of chocolate of course. Even though they had been in the fridge the chocolate was still soft, and I carefully licked it off of my fingers, one by one, supressing an almost lazy laugh when Tala stared at me. His eyes suddenly looked huge, like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Another?" He asked, voice hoarse as I finished up the one I had.

I regarded him with a searching look, before I complied, proceeding to lick the chocolate off the strawberry. He put the plate down on the counter, eyes glued my mouth as I sucked the rest of the chocolate off the tip. He stepped closer. I didn´t move, but after removing the last of the coating I finally ate the strawberry, turning to look at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking, what he wanted. The question was what I wanted. What did I want?

We were standing close, very close. I could smell his shampoo, see how his pupils were dilated. He was shorter than me, about 5-10 centimetres, but his attitude made up for it. That alone was what had drawn me to him in the first place, because he had something, a spark of some kind, that I couldn´t quite dismiss.

He stepped even closer, our eyes locking. There was a question there, he was hovering, waiting….wanting. Well, why not. I smirked, leaned in, our noses touching. He visibly shuddered at the contact, his rough cheek pressing against the side of my face briefly before I felt soft lips against mine. It was strange, different to such an extent that it took me a few seconds to actually register what was happening. Kissing someone with stubble was certainly a first, but it didn´t feel half-bad. I kissed him back, egged on by his enthusiasm as his tongue pressed suggestively against mine.

A pleasant sensation surfaced when he ran both hands through my already messed up hair, tugging at the blue strands as he pushed against me. He was demanding, surprisingly so, and almost on instinct I bit back, teeth sinking into his lower lip, creating what I assumed to be pain-mixed pleasure. His eyes opened abruptly, and I let go, following up with a lick as one single drop of blood appeared on his bottom lip. His eyes narrowed; I almost thought he wasn´t up for the challenge, but then he suddenly grinned, pressed both hands against my chest and pushed me backwards until I was pressed up against the kitchen counter.

I was curious, very curious, and surprisingly enough more than a little aroused. He held my gaze as he unbuckled my belt with deliberate slowness, and I felt myself harden when he slid one hand inside my jeans, stroking my member through the fabric of the boxers. Fuck! It felt amazing, fucking amazing. I groaned, threw my head back as he slid my jeans and then my boxers down further.

Why I was doing this I had no idea. Then again I didn´t mind a blow job, especially seeing as he was doing all the work.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Tala awoke early, and for once he was glad. It was surrealistic, completely insane. The creature that was currently asleep next to him was absolutely exquisite. Tala found that he just couldn´t stop watching him. The scarce moonlight that was filtered through the blinds highlighted everything about him, from the broad shoulders to the sculpted arms and toned stomach, and that handsome face with the enticing eyes.

Unable to resist Tala carefully ran one hand down Kai´s silky back, heaving a sigh as the other shifted slightly in his sleep, leisurely stretching his limbs. Like a predator after the hunt Tala thought, reaching out to touch a few of the glimmering dark blue strands that had fallen forward in his face. In the bleak light they almost seemed to have a silvery glow to them, complimenting the luxurious texture. To Tala´s surprise Kai´s hair was soft and smooth, despite the styled look, and he leaned close, inhaling the now familiar, inviting scent.

They hadn´t done anything major, only a couple of blow-jobs and then Kai had given him the best hand-job he´d ever had. With a sigh he scooted closer, placing a soft kiss against the others shoulder, receiving a sleepy grunt in response. Fucking shit! As far as Tala was concerned Kai could just go ahead and move in this very moment. It had taken Spencer a whole year to convince Tala to even consider such a thing, and now he was ready as hell. Damn you, he thought, smiling as he kissed the other once more, on the hip bone this time.

On one hand it was tempting to wake him for more sex, and then on the other he looked absolutely stunning were he was. However the decision was made for him moments later, unfortunately, when the doorbell rang.

It was half past 5….what the fuck was this? He contemplated ignoring it, just burying his face in Kai´s neck and feign sleep until the guilty party gave up, but then the door bussed three..four….five times in quick succession.

"Jesus christ?!" Tala hissed under his breath to no one in particular, stumbling to his feet and out of the bed.

Kai made a disconcerted sound where he was stretched out on his stomach and rolled over on his side, face hidden in the cushions. Tala gave him one last longing look before he half crawled out the door, past the kitchen and into the hall, somehow managing to pull his underwear on along the way. This better be important he thought, grimly struggling with the lock and then the security chain before he tore open the door, eyes holding the temperature of a glacier.

He wasn´t sure what he had been expecting. Perhaps Bryan or Rey, or even Mariah, coming to deliver some all-important news about the case or something like that. It wouldn´t be the first time. Or maybe a drunk Eddie, or even Oliver. What he did absolutely not expect was to stare straight into the very unpleasant face of agent Johnny McGregor. Out of everyone that could possibly have knocked on his door McGregor had to be the worst pick, no discussion. Just looking at him made Tala inwardly cringe.

"Ivanov".

"McGregor".

Johnny looked at him.

"It is special agent McGregor now".

Tala chose not to comment. Honestly he felt more like breaking his nose.

They stared at each other, Tala´s eyes narrowing dangerously. What the fuck was this jerk doing here? Last time Tala had heard him mentioned he was back in Scotland attending to some family business, and everyone had hoped he would stay there, Tala included. Why the idiot dared showing up here Tala didn´t know, and furthermore he didn´t care. He just wanted him gone.

Too late.

In his sleepy state Tala was unable to prevent McGregor from rudely pushing past him and into the hall, strolling casually into the kitchen like he owned the place, looking around curiously. He hadn´t changed, not one bit, Tala thought, temper flaring. It was the same stupid accent, the same arrogant vibe, reddish-brown hair, jeans and vest. Blah, everything about him just exuded nastiness.

"What do you want?" Tala snapped, positioning himself by the fridge, hands on his hips.

Johnny just smirked at him, rolling his eyes. Sure, he was only wearing his underwear, so what? Okay, it probably looked a little stupid, but number one priority at the moment was getting Johnny out before Kai woke up, not getting dressed or whatever.

"Well, the commissioner assigned me to your case, seeing as this is my field of expertise".

Tala just stared at him, a slow burning rage awakening that same instant.

"Just thought I should drop by to catch up on things", McGregor continued, somehow managing to sound both superior, arrogant and condescending at the same time.

In the history of the agency McGregor was the only one to ever catch a real life assassin. Sure, the one in question had ended up being shot to death, but he had still been caught, which in Tala´s opinion was a waste. What good was that when he was in the morgue? Either way McGregor had gotten an undeserved reputation for being an expert on hit-men, and of course Balcov had decided to call him in now, after Allan Mackenzies assassination. In Tala´s opinion Macgregor was a jerk, smart, but still a jerk, and to such an extent that working with him was Tala´s worst nightmare.

Of course, he was still in charge, but that did not mean McGregor would actually listen to him, or refrain from challenging him. Tala bared his teeth without smiling, opening his mouth to say something very inconsiderate when Johnny suddenly looked up, staring at something behind him, mouth half open.

Oh no! He turned around.

Kai smirked at him, and Tala swallowed, smiled back, all irritation gone in an instant. He was leaning effortlessly against the wall by the bedroom door, all cool, collected sexiness. In what Tala had come to perceive as standard Kai behaviour he hadn´t bothered with any clothes, but had simply grabbed part of the duvet and draped it around his hips in a display of complete shamelessness.

Both Tala and Johnny stared.

"Morning", Kai rasped, smirking devilishly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Because you guys have completely blown my mind with reviews I somehow managed to write and post another chapter already! XD Thank you so much! You people are awesome! Things heat up with McGregor, and Kai makes a ground-breaking decision! Enjoy:) –Next chapter will hopefully be up this sometime this weekend!**

**.**

**As always, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I´ll be delighted! :)**

**.**

**VAMPIRExXxROSES: I am feeling honored that this is the first fic you are reviewing, that really means a lot! Thank you for leaving a very positive and inspiring review! That you think chapter 9 is the best so far is fantastic news, I am exited to hear your thoughts on this one in comparison. If there are any recurring typos do point them out, english is not my first language so there is always room for improvement! ;) Anyways, fantastic that you like the story and thanks again! XD**

**Minij Akane: Yet again, thanks for leaving a review! It is incredibly inspiring when I see that people are continuously reading and reviewing, then I have to be doing something right you know!XD I sincerely hope you´ll like this chapter as well. Things will heat up! :D Thanks again!**

**Skyressshun: Thank you so much for a great review! It is huge compliment for me that you are surprised by the twists and turns in the plot, which is the intention but something that for me is difficult to achieve. And I feel honoured that my lack of knowledge of the English language is not overly apparent. Personally I prefer fics that are well written, an otherwise good plot is easily ruined by poor language I think. And thank you for pointing out the name error! It is now corrected in this and the previous chapter! Anyway, thanks again! :D**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you for leaving yet another excellent review! I am delighted that you liked the chapter, and also that you see some development in Kai´s character. You are correct, it will take some time for him to realize, and lots of drama I think;) Thanks again!**

**Lyson: Yet again you are just totally awesome, thank you for another fabulous review! Great that you saw improvement in the description of Tala´s mannerisms. I tried to chance it up a bit after your last review, which really got me thinking. He also becomes more interesting as a character when I write him a bit more detailed, so I am glad you pointed it out! The Tala here is definitely not a push over! Quite a few Tala/Kai fics portrays a relationship were one is clearly submissive and more feminine than the other. Personally I see them both as strong, masculine characters, and I am more interested in this dynamic than the former. Jeez! I went back to check and you are right about the height issue, I didn´t realize until you mentioned it! Hope you are not too bothered by it, otherwise I might go back and change it, we´ll see. Anyway, thanks again! :D **

**ChaoticHunter: Hi, and thank you for reviewing my fic! I am delighted to hear that you are liking it so far! No biggie, I am quite fond of constructive criticism, so if you are bothered by something just point it out! As for the guns I am a member in a pistol club, so this is somewhat of a hobby of mine. In addition to doing extensive research upon writing this fic of course. :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV****-**

"Morning", Tala purred back, giving Kai his best smile.

Their eyes locked, and certain parts of last night returned in a flash, causing Tala to almost forget about McGregor. His hands fisted in Kai´s hair, Kai´s hands inside his pants, smooth skin underneath his fingers, the feel of a broad, muscular chest…. The predator had been clearly visible then, when they touched each other. Teeth bared and eyes blazing. And that look on his face when he reached his peak, eyes half closed, head thrown back and teeth glinting, expression euphoric.

Tala suspected his ears were probably red by now, but hey, fuck it! At the moment that was irrelevant. Especially seeing as he was currently staring at an almost naked Kai. Chances were he was not wearing anything underneath the duvet, and that was a very interesting thought.

"Who….who are you?" McGregor asked, still staring at Kai.

Tala felt momentarily possessive. He really didn´t care much for the idea that McGregor was checking Kai out, or looking at him at all for that matter. The scot was ogling him like he was a piece of meat, and Tala glared at him, the previous irritation resurfacing. Heck, what was wrong with this guy? He was straight wasn´t he? Then again he could understand it if McGregor would make an exception for Kai, even if he didn´t like it. At all.

"Hn".

Kai spent about two seconds giving the Scotsman a quick onceover, before he rudely dismissed him, eyes snapping back to Tala. He still appeared completely unfazed by his lack of clothing, and Tala´s for that matter, which was fine by Tala. If McGregor had a problem with them then fuck him. What did he expect, showing up here at half past 5 in the morning?

"I asked you a question", McGregor said nastily, eyes still glued to Kai.

No response, not even a look.

He was clearly offended by the others lack of interest, something which rarely happened. No one ever dismissed him, not like this. Tala could see it in his eyes, in the tightness of his jaw that he was now out for blood, in typical McGregor style. It was the reason why he was so strongly disliked among his fellow agents, and also the reason why he would never lead a team, or anyone else for that matter. He was an asshole, plain and simple. Unfortunately for him Kai did not seem the least bit intimidated. Even when he took one threatening step closer there was no reaction, and Tala noticed a vein popping agitatedly in McGregor´s forehead.

"I said; I asked you a question", he repeated, taking another step.

His voice was strained, on the verge of breaking. Kai had just humiliated him, in front of Tala, and that was not something a guy like McGregor would tolerate. What he didn´t seem to realize was that antagonizing the object of Tala´s affection wouldn´t exactly score him any points. Tala stepped forward, intent on containing the situation before it got out of hand. McGregor had a temper, and combined with no self-control and unlimited amounts of arrogance he was a ticking bomb.

"I said…", McGregor began once more, before he suddenly broke off.

Kai´s eyes left Tala, literally burning as he gave Johnny McGregor the death glare of the century.

Tala wouldn´t have been surprised if he managed to burn a hole in the Scotsman´s head.

"And I choose not to answer", he rasped, voice dripping with poison.

Oh oh.

Tala looked at him, surprised, albeit pleasantly. There was something very sexy about a guy that could stand up for himself. Unlike Oliver who would have gone into hiding the moment Johnny arrived, or Spencer who instantly would have expected Tala to fix the situation. Kai did nothing of the sort. Instead he simply cut through McGregor´s bullshit like it was nothing. That being said Tala didn´t really care for a kitchen brawl, even if it involved a naked Kai. Add to that the fact that McGregor´s presence was a real downer.

"McGregor, cut the crap and get out, there is plenty of paperwork for you at the office", he said in his best chief inspector Ivanov voice, hands still firmly planted on his hips.

Kai gave McGregor a look that could have melted a glacier, before that wonderful, devilish smirk returned in an even more striking version, teeth glinting. McGregor stamped his foot once; it reminded Tala about a petulant child. By now his face was red from a combination of anger and embarrassment, and Tala didn´t feel sorry for him at all, not one bit.

"You are an idiot Ivanov", he snapped, scowling as he looked at Kai.

"I am here to help remember!"

McGregor resolutely leaned back on his heels, hands in his pockets, radiating superiority.

"And by the way, put some clothes on, you look ridiculous!"

Some help Tala thought, utterly unimpressed, and very, very annoyed. Of course he didn´t have clothes on, it was still the middle of the night for fucks sake. What he however didn´t expect was what happened next.

Kai flashed Tala a cool yet playful smile, and then he simply let go of the duvet. The fabric fell soundlessly to the floor by his feet, leaving nothing to the imagination. A stunned silence ensued, in which no one moved. Six pack, hips…..Tala´s gaze travelled down with badly hidden appreciation. Johnny blushed crimson, Tala stared. Heck, they both stared. Tala wasn´t sure wheatear he had only done it to turn him on, or merely to upset McGregor even further. Although McGregor looked more stunned than upset actually.

Trademark smirk in place Kai casually strolled back into the bedroom like it was nothing, leaving the duvet in the hall.

McGregor looked shocked beyond imagination, at a complete loss of words. Had it not been for the absurdity of the situation, and the fact that he was horny as hell, Tala would have laughed his ass off. Never in all the years he had known McGregor had he seen the man this awestruck, or embarrassed. It was fucking hilarious. The Scotsman cleared his throat a few times, shuffling his feet.

Tala suppressed an amused grin.

"Get out", he said frostily, gesturing in the direction of the entrance.

This time McGregor complied, walking in front of Tala out of the kitchen.

"This is a mistake Ivanov", he sneered, hastily grabbing his jacket as he turned to give Tala one last look.

"You are obstructing my work here, and you need me!"

"Need you?" Tala repeated, voice incredulous.

Fine, with Allan McKenzie dead the case was not progressing like it should, but he´d be damned if he allowed Johnny McGregor to just drop by and take it away from him. Hopefully they would find something useful on his computer, and besides they still had the Emily York angle. No, McGregor better stay away. Not fucking happening!

"The only thing I need McGregor, is for you to behave yourself".

Now it was Johnny´s turn to glare, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a suitable comeback.

"Don´t patronize me Ivanov, we both know you can´t solve this without my help", he growled, eyes narrowed to mere slits.

That was the last fucking drop!

Tala´s eyes narrowed dangerously, the previous irritation returning full force. Only Johnny McGregor would barge in someone's door at half past 5 in the morning, and then act all offended when he himself was the guilty party. It was the kind of behaviour that seriously pissed Tala off, and he tried to ignore the sudden urge to do something rash. Punch his face in for example.

"Get over yourself McGregor, you are acting like a fucking child", he said instead, roughly showing the other out the door before slamming it shut rather harshly.

With a headshake he turned around, silently padding back into the kitchen. To his disappointment Kai was leaning against the edge of the dining-room table, wearing the jeans and sweater from yesterday. Fuck! Tala had kind of hoped he would still be in the bedroom, naked of course. The complete lack of modesty when Johnny arrived had been somewhat of a turn on, he couldn´t deny it. Especially when he had decided to drop the duvet. Their eyes met as Tala flashed him a bright smile, and he was yet again struck by how stunning Kai was, how everything about him was just right.

"I am really sorry about that, he is a real jerk", Tala said, pausing to open the fridge.

He was still only in his boxers, but hey, Kai didn´t seem to mind.

"Who is he?" Kai wondered, voice sounding vaguely interested.

Tala got some bacon and eggs going in the pan, stealing a quick, chaste glance at the other. Despite the early hour he looked awake and alert, hair just appropriately tousled, deep blue strands gleaming.

"Johnny McGregor, self proclaimed hit-man expert", Tala said, absently turning the eggs over in the pan, bacon sizzling.

He received a dark chuckle in response, and when he turned to look at Kai he appeared to be far away, submerged in his own little world. His eyes held that predatory look again, the one Tala often felt whenever they were together, but that was not always visible. Occasionally, like now, it was shining through, causing those already striking eyes to sparkle with a dark intelligence that Tala found almost irresistible. God how he wanted this man! Not only the sex, but everything, every fucking thing!

"Move in with me", he suddenly said, knowing that it was impulsive, stupid, and very, very out of character.

Still, never had anything felt this right!

Kai´s eyes snapped up, found his in the course of a second. The amused look was gone, replaced by a serious, yet hopeful expression. It lasted only for a second or two, but it was there, a small, elusive glint of vulnerability. It disappeared the moment it surfaced, but still, Tala had seen it. Or at least he thought he had. It happened so fast he might have imagined it, but no, he didn´t think so. It was a cold reminder about how little he actually new about Kai, that this was only their third meeting face to face, even if he had spent the night.

Normally Tala wasn´t the impulsive type. He was rational in his approach to things, and rarely acted unless he had thought everything through beforehand.

If he had witnessed someone else doing what he had just done; asking a person they barely knew to move in with them, he would have laughed in disbelief. Told said individual that it was a ridiculous idea, stupid and naive. Then again why shouldn´t he be allowed to act out of character every one in a while? Be able to do exactly what he wanted, to let his heart decide rather than his mind. Either way it was too late now anyway, he had voiced his wish out loud, and it was now up to Kai to make the final decision.

Tala hoped he would say yes, with all of him.

A long, odd moment of silence passed between them. Kai was looking at him strangely, like he couldn´t quite believe what he was hearing. Seeing him pushed out of his comfort zone so abruptly was strange, but not in an unbecoming way. He seemed more human, less like a predator that could pounce any moment. And then, when Tala continued to stare him down, he smiled a slow, charming smile. Looking more boyish than Tala had ever seen him.

"Okay".

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

I left Tala´s place feeling completely star-struck, which was not something that happened often. What the fuck! Normally I was an expert at planning ahead, at foreseeing what an individual would do next, what course of action would be the most likely. With an almost razor sharp brilliance I could predict the outcome of any situation and react accordingly, but this one I had not seen coming. At all.

Furthermore the fact that I had actually agreed was now turning everything upside down. Why? Why the hell had I said yes to such a thing? He had caught me unprepared, and in lack of a better option I had simply given him the answer that first came to mind.

Which opened up for another, more complicated question; why had my first thought been to accept his offer?

Such an unpredictable turn of events. I still hadn´t decided wheatear I found him attractive or not, although he gave a killer blow-job. There was something pleasant about him touching me though, about being around him, but was it attraction?

Women had always appealed to me. The way they moved, hips swaying seductively, breasts bouncing with each step, firm yet soft at the same time. And then there was the sweet, flowery smell, the soft voices, smooth skin, smiles, pink, pouty lips. A low cut dress that revealed toned tights and a shapely, round ass, slender shoulders, a delicate neck. That was normally what turned me on. Still, spending the night with Tala had been pleasant enough, more so than I had imagined.

Waking up with a warm body pressed snuggly against my side had been a first, but it hadn´t felt half bad. There was a sense of intimacy about the whole thing that went much deeper than I had initially anticipated. Sex was sex, but somehow my time spent with chief inspector Ivanov had become about more than that. Sure, my interest was a result partly of the fact that I was playing him, and then due to the sexual tension that hade made me curious to begin with. But that was not all, and this simple fact confused me.

Because there was something else there as well, only I was unable to identify it.

My world was a dark place, were I melted into gloomy grey shadows, only visible to the general population whenever I felt like it. Most of the time I was alone, enjoying the solitude of being invisible, of only revealing myself every now and, leaving devastation in my wake. Although I was nothing if not complex and intelligent I led a simple existence this way, a predictable one. Ivanov´s sudden arrival in this equation had messed things up, confused the numbers and the formulas.

When Johnny McGregor had arrived he had meant absolutely nothing to me, even though I had been antagonizing him on purpose. He was an idiot, not worth my time. But Tala had been there, and as strange as it seemed in hindsight I had been intent on putting on somewhat of a show for him. Not necessarily something sexual, only something that would ensnare his attention. I had succeeded of course, but it still baffled me that I had actually gone through the trouble only for his sake. My curiosity had never gotten this all consuming before. I wasn´t even sure if it was curiosity.

It might have been when he first approached me in that bar, but it had evolved into something else.

Whatever that might be.

It was just so typical; I was moving in with someone for the first time in my life, and he was an FBI officer, and a guy. How this had happened I had no idea, but I found that I really didn´t care. We didn´t know each other very well at all. And what little Tala thought he knew about me was all based on a lie.

Still, I was kind of looking forward to it, in my own wicked way and for my own wicked reasons.

Currently I wasn´t headed for my apartment, but for a small dim-sum restaurant in china town. I hadn´t been there before; I never used the same place twice, not for this sort of assignment. I wondered briefly what Tala was doing, but dismissed the thought as soon as it surfaced. It wasn´t important, no real reason to think about him. He was probably working the case, struggling with the addition of Allan McKenzie to the ever increasing list of victims. Add to that he most likely had that jerk McGregor breathing down his neck. For some reason the idea displeased me.

I entered through the kitchen. A chubby Asian girl was arguing with an older woman in mandarin, and I slid past them unnoticed, the characteristic scent of exotic spices burning in my nose. Your typical off the radar place, perfect for my purpose. I had already wired the agreed amount, and sure enough, stashed in between crates of chicken stock and vegetables was a plain leather briefcase. The weight felt about right, and I took a quick peek inside, just to be sure that it was right.

Excellent!

You never knew, people were sometimes too greedy for their own good. Luckily for the owners of the dim-sum they had upheld their part of the deal. Otherwise I wouldn´t have had any other choice but to go back inside and dispose of everyone present, just to make an example.

The HK was hidden in a holster underneath the leather jacket in case of exactly such a scenario.

Back at the apartment I placed the briefcase on the living room table, opening it to properly examine its contents. My new backup gun was gleaming in the stark lighting. A stainless steel finished Para-Ordnance P18.9 with four magazines, a few boxes of ammunition and a suppressor. I picked it up with practised ease, quickly screwing on the suppressor.

I was looking forward to trying it out; some time had passed since the last time. Although I still preferred the HK, much due to its classic reliability, the Para-Ordnance was a good alternative.

However, first things first; I had decided to extend my stay in New York indefinitely.

And in order to live with Tala I had to up my cover story, which meant that I had to find myself a day-job. Needless to say playing cashier at wall-mart was not what I had in mind…


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Yet again, you guys are fantastic reviewers! Thank you so much! No Kai in this chapter, sorry guys! But he´ll be in the next, promise! Anyways, Tala tries to focus on the case, but McGregor gets in his way. Tempers flare! Sorry about the cliffhanger! ;)**

**.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I´ll write super fast if you do! XD**

**.**

**VAMPIRExXxROSE: Thank you so much for a great review! As always it totally made my day! Fantastic that you liked Tala´s impulsive moment, I was seriously unsure about how appropriate it was, so that is a relief! It is so funny about Johnny as a character, I actually think most people see him as an asshole, I always hated him because he beat Kai, but still, even if you ignore that he is a bit of a jerk :) As for Tala I totally get you, and whichever way one portrays him I think he is a great character! :) Anyway, thanks again!**

**Skyressshun: Thank for another fantastic review! XD Yeah, I know, a few unexpected surprises, rest assured there are more coming! That word, whether, is seriously my nightmare. I am gonna try and get it right from no on, but I always forget! Thanks for pointing it out though! I am super flattered that you consider adding this to your private list, that really means a lot! Hope you´ll like this chapter as well. As for the height issue I think I´ll keep it as it is. Somehow I always visualised Kai to be the tallest ;) Anyway, thanks again! **

**Lyson: Woop! Another great review, thank you so much! Fab that you liked the chapter, and that you didn´t see the moving in thing coming. I also hope you didn´t think it was to rash, but I sort of felt like it would create an interesting vacuum between the two. Like you said; they are getting closer without getting closer XD I know what you mean, I still haven´t decided who´s gonna be top/bottom yet, and I also think there is a difference between making one of them the "female" in the relationship, and a dom/sum pairing. Rest assured, more about Kai will be revealed, especially in the next chapter :) Hope you´ll like this one also! And thanks again!**

**Minij Akane: Thank you so much for another awesome review! Great that you liked the chapter, and Tala´s little moment! I have actually been thinking a bit about how to let Tala know, like you said he will find out eventually. I do have an idea in mind though. I mean Kai can´t keep it a secret for ever :) Yeah, it is kind of a shame, it really means a lot as far inspiration goes, at least for me. Anyway, thanks again, it really means a lot!:D**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you so much for another review! Fantastic that you liked the chapter, and also the quite sudden twist of them moving in and all that. I was thinking the same thing, it opens for a lot of interesting possibilities. And drama of course ;) Thanks again!:)**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Tyson yawned, for once remembering the alarm code as he unlocked the door leading to his unit´s office. In the beginning he had always made a point of never arriving first. Being notoriously bad with numbers, passwords and the like he simply hadn´t dared taking the chance. No way was he risking his reputation on an access code! Luckily things had improved, and now he actually remembered!

Ha! Bryan should have seen him now, all correct and professional!

He strolled down the dark corridor with a certain swagger in his step, grinning as he went despite the early hour. Although he hated being up early like this he also felt like he had something to prove. Tomorrow Ivanov would have to make a final decision whether to keep him on or not, and he felt determined to make every moment count. Arriving first at work seemed like a promising start.

It was so strange being here this early; all the lights were off, not a single person in sight. Part of him felt tempted to snatch another one of Bryan´s pretzels, now that he was not present. Even if they tasted terrible he was still hungry, and the satisfaction of eating them while in Bryan´s chair would probably make up for their lack of taste.

Dared he do it?

Bryan was so superior all the time, acting as if Tyson was merely a piece of dirt he would scrape off his booth. Yeah, maybe he should do it, just to show him who was boss around here. He grinned mischievously, taking a left at the next intersection and sneaking silently down the corridor where Bryan and Ivanov had their offices.

Ha! He couldn´t wait.

Just then he saw something, a movement, the bleak stream of yellow light from a mobile-phone or a flash light, probably the latter. Tyson froze were he was, standing completely still in the darkness of the corridor, straining his senses. What the fuck was this? The building had been locked, the alarm on. If any of the members of his units had been here the lights would be on and the alarm disabled. In addition to the fact that they wouldn´t be lurking around in the dark with a flashlight at this hour.

He crouched down low, moving closer. The person was in Ivanov´s office Tyson realized, deciding that instance that something was way off here. The chief inspector would certainly have turned on his own light wouldn´t he? And besides he always made a point of leaving the door open for the rest of them when he arrived first.

Tyson considered it for a few moments, before making his decision. He had to apprehend the individual, something was clearly not right here. Secretly he hoped it would score him a few extra points as well. He could already visualize it, Tyson Granger, the hero of the day, catching someone breaking into the FBI!

With that he drew his weapon, an FBI issue Glock 22, sneaking a few more steps. He pressed himself as close to the far wall as he dared, step by step closing in on the door leading to Ivanov´s office. It was open, and although the blinds were partly shut inside he could glimpse the outlines of the person with the flashlight. In typical office style all walls were made from glass, which was a major advantage here. Already he felt pretty certain that the assailant was male, and he steeled himself, before moving as fast as he could, entering the office guns blazing, or as close as he could get without firing.

"Freeze!" He barked, both hands resolutely on the Glock as he pointed it at the back of the persons head.

An exasperated sigh was heard, but otherwise no reaction.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The person exclaimed, sighting again.

Tyson felt mildly offended, both by the lack of reaction and the way the stranger had spoken. Definitely a man though, judging by the deep, overbearing voice. Tyson noted that he had an accent, Scottish maybe? The stranger moved a step to the right without permission, and Tyson reacted immediately.

"Hands were I can see them!" He insisted, tightening his grip on the Glock.

The guy froze, slowly stretching both hands out to the side. One was holding the flashlight, while the other was closed around a file of some sort.

"I don´t know who you are", he said, sounding surprisingly bored the situation considered.

"But seeing as I work here you are making a bloody mistake pointing a gun at me".

Tyson tried to think clearly. Although he had learned a lot over the last year this was an entirely new scenario.

"This is chief inspector Ivanov´s office, and you are not him", he stated, not backing down.

Another exasperated sigh was heard, as the other slowly proceeded to turn around.

"No shit Sherlock. Look, just let me get my badge and then you can put that thing away".

"Fine", Tyson agreed, not lowering the Glock, not even an inch.

Moments later something was slid over the floor towards him, and even in the scarce light he could tell that it was an FBI badge. Shit! He had just threatened a fellow officer. He studied the identification on the floor. A Johnny McGregor by the looks of it. Tyson had never heard about him, but lowered his gun nonetheless. Oh man, just when he thought things couldn´t get any worse, and then he managed to mistake a colleague for a criminal!

He moved to turn on the light, securing the Glock and returning it to its holster.

"Look, man I am real sorry about this, I never meant to…." Tyson began, before the other broke him off.

"No biggie, lets just keep this little incident to ourselves."

Tyson looked at him, feeling both surprised and relieved.

Otherwise it might get embarrassing don´t you think?" The stranger said, voice coming off as slightly condescending.

Tyson frowned, not liking the tone of the other. He looked perfectly decent, reddish-brown hair, cool but alert eyes, dressed in jeans, a sweater and a beige west. Still, there was something off about him, about the entire situation. Tyson wasn´t stupid after all. This Johnny McGregor character was here without Ivanov´s knowledge, of that he felt certain, and now he was trying to blackmail Tyson into not mentioning his little visit.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted, grabbing the other by the shoulder as he roughly brushed past him.

He was still holding onto that file, how strange.

"You can´t just take that, it belongs to chief inspector Ivanov!"

Johnny McGregor turned abruptly, glaring at Tyson with all he had. Tyson stared levelly back, not giving in. He had to do this, stick up for his unit. Besides he didn´t really care much for this McGregor character, whoever he was. What an absolute asshole! Just then footsteps and voices were heard further down the corridor, and McGregor suddenly let go of the file, giving Tyson one last, nasty look.

"Fine, have it your way, I already read it anyway".

With that he disappeared down the corridor, in the opposite direction of the approaching officers. Tyson was left feeling positively crestfallen, not sure what would be the adequate course of action. Should he follow him? No, maybe not, he was an officer after all. Instead he slowly bent down to pick up the file, recognizing it instantly. He had actually written some of it himself. It was a compilation of what they new about Emily York, and he had delivered it on Tala´s desk only hours before McKenzie was shot yesterday.

Something was very wrong with this picture he thought, looking around uncertainly. Just then the lights in the corridor suddenly went on, and he recognized Tala and Bryan´s voices close by, as they were having some discussion in Russian. Oh no. Oh no. What should he do? He could hide? No, they would see him, and besides he felt as though Tala should know about this.

Shit!

Tala sent Bryan a pleased look, chuckling when the other glared. He had been teased about his good mood, but when he asked Bryan if he himself had gotten any action the answer had been no. Ha! So much for trying to lure out the details. To his surprise the door to his office was open, and he and Bryan exchanged a set of suspicious glances. What was this? A break in? To his confusion a guilty looking Tyson stepped out about two seconds before he walked through the open door, almost crashing into him.

"Granger?" Tala questioned, eyes narrowing.

They stared at each other. Tala could easily visualize Bryan´s evil grin behind him at the prospect of a reprimand, and supressed a heavy sigh.

"Explain", he said shortly, voice clipped.

Tyson looked at him, and Tala noticed that he was holding something, a file.

"Someone broke into your office", he said, handing Tala said file.

"He was FBI so I let him go, but he tried to take this".

Bryan looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"That is the file we delivered yesterday right? On Emily York?"

Tyson nodded eagerly. He and Bryan had worked on it together. Their most successful partnership so far, Tyson reflected with a hint of pride.

Tala knew, even before Tyson said it, who the intruder had been. It had to be, and he should have foreseen that this would happen the moment he kicked Johnny McGregor out of his apartment. Fucking shit! That little prick was probably already on his way over to Emily York´s residence, intent on stirring the pot and causing problems for Tala. Gahh! What had he done to deserve this?

"His badge identified him as a Johnny McGregor", Tyson said innocently, looking at the both of them for an explanation of some sort.

"McGregor is back?" Bryan asked loudly, not looking pleased about it.

"Please don´t tell me he is joining the case!"

Tala refrained from answering, although his grave expression was all the answer Bryan needed. He looked like he died a little inside at the news, predictably enough. Their last run in with McGregor had been two years back, about a week after Bryan joined the unit. At the time it had been him, Tala, Rey, Mariah and Max. Kenny had been appointed a year later, and now Tyson two months ago. It had been a drug-case, high-profile and with lots of loose threads. Sensing the PR-potential McGregor had swooped in unannounced, much like today, and joined the team, fighting Tala´s authority at every turn. In the end the case had been solved, but Max was shot in the shoulder due to unnecessary risks taken by McGregor, and a witness had died.

Needless to say it was not the unit´s finest hour in Tala´s opinion, and not something he liked dwelling on. However McGregor´s presence here represented a major risk, and then especially considering what had happened last time. This case was even bigger, and of a more serious nature. A fuck up here would be as close to disaster as they could get.

What to do.

Fuck! He had arranged an appointment with Emily York today, now he remembered. That was why the file had still been on his desk and not locked away. If he remembered correctly there had been an orange post-it note on the binder, stating date, time and place. Oh no! Just his luck. There was no way McGregor had not seen it.

"Tyson, call Rey", he said, voice cold.

"Have him change our interview with miss York. Tell him to inform her that something came up, and that we will be conducting it here, at the office. Make sure no one, and I mean no one, outside the unit knows about it".

Tyson nodded profusely.

"Got it?"

"Chief inspector", Tyson confirmed, giving him a mock salute before turning and marching down the hall towards the common room.

Tala sighted, Bryan snickered, winking before he followed Tyson, presumably to prepare the interrogation room.

McGregor, what a fucking jerk! Sometimes Tala wondered what drove him, how he had ended up becoming such an absolute asshole. Because he wasn´t a bad agent, far from it. Had it not been for the arrogance and the bad attitude Tala would have considered adding him to the unit. Then again there was no chance of that happening. Not after Max had been shot, and definitely not after the whole thing in the kitchen with Kai this morning.

Especially not after that.

The way he had been looking at Kai, like he was actually interested. Tala didn´t like it, not one bit. Not that Kai had seemed very concerned, but then again he did not know McGregor the way Tala did. The scot was sly, cunning, and always operating with his own selfish motives in mind. He didn´t want him anywhere near Kai again, who seemed completely unaware of what McGregor was actually capable of.

Speaking of Kai…..Tala couldn´t wait, he really couldn´t. They had agreed that he would try and move most of his things today, so Tala had given him his keys. Apparently he had a job-interview of some sorts in the early afternoon, and then he would start packing afterwards. He felt the butterflies again, and found that he was unable to supress a slight smile. When he and Spencer had moved in with each other he had mostly felt indifferent, the excitement that was so evident now was unlike anything he had felt previously to this. He checked the time. The interview was at ten, and he decided to call as soon as he was done with Emily York, in the meantime he would cross his fingers.

Miss York was due to arrive at 9, and he ventured downstairs to the interrogation room a quarter to 9. Most of the team was already there, with the exception of Kenny. According to Mariah he was down working with the guys in tech, trying to make sense of McKenzie´s computer.

"Are they making any progress?" Tala asked, not feeling very optimistic.

Mariah shrugged, pulling her hair into a ponytail while she spoke.

"Not much. Kenny mentioned something about hacking his e-mail account though".

"Sounds like progress to me", Bryan said, flashing Mariah a big smile.

She merely raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. Tala tried to hide his smile.

"They are here", Max announced moments later, poking his head inside for about two seconds before he disappeared.

They were in what Mariah called the mirror room. Actually it was merely the room next to the interrogation room, were the walls were a one-way window. They could observe the interrogation undisturbed while the people being interrogated couldn´t see a thing. There was audio as well, and Tala often left the questioning to one of the others, preferably Rey, while he watched, trying to make sense of the person in question.

Today things would be different. Max would greet Emily York and start the interrogation, giving her the impression that this was nothing serious, merely a routine thing. And then, when she was comfortable, he and Rey would take over abruptly, giving the impression that something had just happened that made things more serious. He had no idea if it would work or not, it probably wouldn´t, but it would give him an unique opportunity to understand Emily on a personal level, which was key if he wanted to apprehend her later on. She was smart, the fact that they now had no evidence against her proved that in spades.

As far as Tala knew she had been on the drug-scene the last 5 years, making loads of money, although no illegal activity could be traced back to her. It was every FBI agents nightmare. A criminal smart enough to be involved in everything lucrative that was on the dark side of the law, but still nothing could be traced back to her, although everyone new.

"Wow", Tyson exclaimed upon Emily´s arrival, his eyes almost falling out of his head as she entered the interrogation room.

Tala sighted, leaning heavily back in his chair. Both Bryan and Tyson were pressed up against the one-way window in a matter of seconds, partly obscuring his view. Apparently they hadn´t looked at the case file photo. Not that he was particularly bothered. She had nothing on Kai.

"Kinda hot for a drug-lord, don´t you think?" Bryan questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You bet!" Tyson agreed.

Mariah pursed her lips in distaste, and she and Tala exchanged a look of silent suffering. Emily York had almost blown Max of his feet when she entered, wearing huge sunglasses and a fur coat that was bigger than Bryan. Tala supposed she could have been pretty, could have, had it not been for all the makeup and the jewellery. She had a feminine, heart shaped face with pink, pouty lips and long lashes. Her boobs were huge, Tala suspected that was the reason for Bryan and Tyson´s sudden interest. Either way their great interview plan crashed and burned the very moment Miss York opened her mouth and placed her expertly manicured hand on Max´s arm. Her nails reminded Tala about sharpened claws.

"Mr. Tate, I understand that you are just trying to do your job, but it is obvious that you are not in charge here. So, unless you bring your superior I am leaving right now", she said, barely acknowledging Max as she spoke.

Mariah bared her teeth without smiling, looking sourly at Tala.

"She is a fucking bitch!"

So much for their master plan. The only thing missing now was McGregor he thought, sighing for what had to be the thousandth time.

Trying not to dwell on that thought Tala got to his feet, quickly stalking out into the corridor and entering the interrogation room from that end. Not that he was looking forward to this, but Miss York hadn´t given him much of a choice. That being said this was merely a formality, an opportunity to rile her up a bit. He didn´t have even close to enough to charge her, but he was hoping for a slip up somewhere in the future now that she was under pressure.

"Miss York", he greeted her, opening with what he hoped was a charming smile.

He couldn´t see her eyes because of the sunglasses, but he assumed she was looking at him. Much due to the fact that she did not look pleased.

"I apologize for the delay. Please sit, I am chief inspector Ivanov".

He offered her his hand, which she accepted a few seconds too late. Tala then played nice by pilling out a chair for her and sitting down on the other side of the table. To his surprise she had come alone, but he supposed that was part of who she was. Somehow he suspected that Emily York was hard as nails, in other words not one to be messed with.

"So chief inspector Ivanov, will you please tell me what this us about?" She asked, surprising him by removing her sunglasses to look him right in the eyes.

Straight down to business, Tala thought. Interesting.

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You were about to get indicted, correct?"

She pursed her lips in distaste, clearly not liking where this was going.

"Not anymore", she said, flashing him another smile.

She was all sugar and candy-dust, as false as they came. However she was smart, she had to be, to manage a life like hers.

"Well, that might change", Tala said, smiling just as sweetly.

"As a matter of fact we just got in six bodies. The five witnesses in your case, and the prosecutor".

He paused to take in her reaction, which was nothing but another one of those disgusting smiles. Her hands were tightening slightly around her purse though, knuckles whitening. Unfortunately that wasn´t an indication of anything other than that she was tense, nothing substantial. Not that his expectations had been up.

"Is that so", Emily York responded, eyebrows raised fractionally.

"Very convenient for you, no?" Tala innocently wondered.

He could tell that she was starting to get angry. Good. Very good.

He was just about to push her even further when the door was suddenly torn open, effectively slamming Max into the wall with an uncomfortable crunch. Johnny McGregor was standing in the door opening, and he was not looking happy, actually he looked furious.

Great timing as per usual, Tala thought somewhat ruefully.

Fuck!...


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Woop! You guys are awesome, thank you for fantastic reviews for the previous chapter! XD Well, things escalate with Johnny, Kai makes a dangerous decision! Next chapter should be up within a week, depending on your interest!:)**

**.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!XD It makes me super happy!**

**.**

**Minij Akane: Thank you so much for another awesome review! XD You bet, Johnny´s attitude will get him into some serious trouble, just wait and see. I am delighted that you like the office characters, seeing as it is not always so easy to give them depth when I don´t mention them so often:D What do you think about a possible minor Bryan/Tyson pairing? Thanks again!:)))**

**VAMPIRExXxROSES: Woop! Thank a lot for another great review! McGregor is super annoying, trust me, Kai will absolutely consider doing nasty things to him. Fantastic that you liked the chapter, and yes I know, I am a bit mean! Have to ensure that you come back for more somehow ;))) Kidding, but anyway, thanks again! Hope you´ll like this chapter as well!:D**

**Skyressshun: Thank you so much for another super inspiring review! I am super flattered that you are still reading and reviewing, and I agree with you! I have always imagined Kai to be taller. Johnny will definitely be a thorn in Tala´s side I think, and you are actually onto something; Kai just might end up shooting him. However he is planning something a bit more sinister first ;))) Thanks again for a great review!:D**

**Darkness-Phoenix: :D Thank you so much for the review, I definitely take that as a compliment! :D**

**Gurest: Thank you so much for a thoughtful and interesting review, those always make my day! Great that you like the twists and turns so far, trust me, there will be more, much more! Personally I really love the tension between Johnny and Kai, especially seeing as the Kai in this story is quite the cunning character. And you are totally right, Kai is definitely planning on causing problems. As for the suspicions…..well, without revealing anything, lets just say that Tala is a smart guy, and more twists are coming! :D Thanks again!**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

McGregor was seething with supressed rage. Had it not been for Emily York´s presence Tala suspected he would have gotten his face bashed in the very moment the scot entered. As it was even he had the decency to refrain from starting something in front of a possible suspect, and Tala swiftly stood, approaching the door.

Max stood off to the side, clutching his ribs, and Tala gave him a searching look, hoping he was ok. Out of everyone Max had deserved McGregor´s shot the least.

"Max, please resume the interrogation, have Bryan join you".

With that he gave McGregor a withering look, making sure the other knew that this was not okay.

"McGregor, outside, now!"

He almost didn´t recognise his own voice. It sounded colder and harsher than he had expected, more like his angry teenage self back in Russia. His upbringing had been hard, nothing like that of Bryan´s, even though his family hadn´t been particularly privileged either. Tala´s parents had died when he was 5, and after a few years in an orphanage he had joined one of Moscow´s more notorious street gangs, the demolition boys. Needless to say guys like Johnny McGregor didn´t frighten him; not compared to previous experiences. The scot was merely a serious pain in the ass, that´s all.

In hindsight he supposed he had underestimated him, or at least not thought him capable of what he did next. The door had barely closed behind them before he jumped Tala like a rabid dog, backhanding him so hard that the Russian lost his balance, stumbling backwards as an ocean of pain exploded behind his eyes.

Fucking shit!

McGregor must have been pumping steel like a madman to manage a hit like that, Tala thought. Seriously! It hurt like hell.

He barely had the time try and block the next punch as McGregor launched two more in quick succession. One he managed to avoid, the other connected with his stomach, sending him reeling. Normally he should have been able to take on the scot, no fucking problem, but the whole thing had taken him completely by surprise. Besides he couldn´t assault a fellow officer, even if said officer was possibly the worst co-worker he had ever encountered.

"Johnny!", he tried.

No reaction.

"MCGREGOR GET A FUCKING GRIP!"

That seemed to register, and they both froze, a mere half meter in between them as Rey and Mariah came barging into the corridor. It reminded Tala about a Mexican standoff, and he was momentarily angry with himself for refraining from throwing in a few punches.

"Oh sit!" Rey exclaimed, looking at Tala like he was from some strange planet.

Yeah well, he supposed he would just have to accept a visit to the nurse and then a fucking blue eye, but it didn´t feel to serious. He´d had worse at least.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mariah demanded, grabbing McGregor roughly by the shoulder.

"You are in deep shit McGregor, you know that right? You just assaulted another officer!" Rey exclaimed, sharp teeth glinting as he spoke.

The scot showed Mariah away, squaring up and straightening his jacket. He looked immensely pleased with himself, and Tala felt bittersweet rage return in a flash. So much for trying to play it nice; McGregor was fucking laughing at him. You could see it in his eyes, in the haughty, condescending expression.

"You saw nothing Kon, for all you know Ivanov threw the first punch", he responded, wiggling his eyebrows surreptitiously at Tala.

"Then how come Tala is the only one injured?" Rey asked him, eyes narrowed to mere slits.

McGregor just shrugged.

"Because he hits like a girl, that is why.…".

That was the fucking last drop in a bucket that was already filled to the brink. Tala leaped forward, the only thing preventing him from beating McGregor into a bloody pulp the fact that Rey held him back.

"That is crossing the line McGregor, and you know it", Tala growled, forcing himself to relax as a cautious Rey let him go.

As much as he wanted to beat the shit out the scot he knew he would only make things worse. Physically injuring another officer was a serious offense, and not something he wanted on his record. That being said it was taking all of his self-control not to lash out at the jerk. He could report it of course, but there were no witnesses. It would be his word against McGregor´s, and then they would both get this in their personnel file. Damn him. He had probably planned this all along, had known that this was the perfect way of ensuring himself a shot at Tala. The Russian was left regretting the fact that he hadn´t fought back.

"You are keeping me out of the investigation", McGregor sneered, brows furrowed in obvious irritation.

"And you think breaking into my office will make me regret that decision?" Tala shot back, trying to ignore the instant rush of pain in his middle section as he spoke.

This had gotten seriously out of hand. For what it was worth his opinion of McGregor had been high enough to ensure that he didn´t expect anything even remotely close to this.

Apparently he had been too optimistic.

"If you try anymore shit like this I am cutting you off for good", Tala continued.

"Bryan will be filling you in on what we know so far when he is done with miss York. And for the record McGregor, if you wanted to be a part of this you could merely have asked".

He turned on his heel and walked back into the mirror room. For obvious reasons he couldn´t go back in there and continue the interrogation, so instead he settled in his customary chair, grabbing the receiver to Bryan´s ear-piece. Perhaps he at least could steer the interview in the direction he preferred, even if he was now unable to conduct it himself. After all it wouldn´t look overly professional if he walked back in with a busted lip and a swollen eye.

As it was, the supposed interrogation ended the very moment Tala sat down. Emily was now standing, and Bryan looked positively furious from were he was still seated.

"I hope chief inspector Ivanov wasn´t hurt too badly", Emily York said sweetly, smiling at Bryan.

It was clear both from her expression and the underlying sarcasm that she didn´t mean it, at all. Tala supressed a frustrated grown.

"I trust he will contact me whenever he has something of actual substance to accuse me of".

With that she stood, and unfortunately there was nothing they could do to keep her from leaving. Bryan was left standing by the table, obviously fuming, while she exited, the large fur-coat flaring out behind her as she walked. Tala was momentarily tempted to go back out into the corridor and challenge McGregor for round two. Had it not been for the fact that he felt like shit he might have done it. Damn! He had been close, so close. That sixth sense that he possessed, the one that made him a top agent to begin with, had insisted that he only needed to push a little harder.

She must have known that she was in trouble, she was intelligent after all, and Tala had seen it in her eyes. Seen how she was getting angry, frustrated, and deep down a tiny bit anxious. Because this was the closest to nailing her they had ever gotten, even if they didn´t have any concrete evidence, yet. Gah! When McGregor had disturbed them she had gotten much needed time to think things through, to spot his attempt at goading her into making a mistake. So here he was, the empty interrogation room screaming missed opportunity in all directions.

Rey looked at him, inhaling, preparing to speak off.

"Don´t!" Tala warned, hands balled into fists.

"Just…..leave it. We´ll figure something out".

Rey squeezed his shoulder in silent comfort.

"Let´s go meet Mariah in the common room, she just got a call from the ballistics expert", he said instead, and Tala gave him a somewhat grateful look.

"Sure thing", he responded, silently hoping no one had informed McGregor.

Not that he would count on it.

And sure enough. The jerk was waiting for them outside, leaning against the wall in a display of forced relaxation. Unlike Kai, who seemed to be comfortable even when he probably wasn´t, Johnny couldn´t quite pull it off.

He knows that he has screwed up, Tala thought, ignoring him completely as he walked past. But he is too proud to try and fix it. The scot fell into step behind them, at an appropriate distance. Bryan had sidled up next to him, and despite his apparent confidence he seemed perhaps a tad cautious.

Good, at least then Bryan had found someone other than Tyson to butt heads with, and for once Tala didn´t mind.

Actually he was looking forward to it.

Mariah was still on the phone when they arrived, and the group automatically spread out in their usual manner. Bryan was standing arms crossed by the window, glaring at the plastic boards related to the case. Kenny sat in one of the worn down armchairs, typing away at his lap top, with Max and Tyson on either side of him, arguing about something food related. As per usual they didn´t care about the fact that they had to shout over Kenny´s head in order to properly communicate. Rey was reclining in an office chair, legs on his desk. Although they always referred to it as the common room, Bryan and Tala were the only ones who didn´t have an office there. Even if it resembled anything but an office.

The couch was off limits, and when Johnny tried to sit down Mariah´s glare made him change his mind. Tala had to smile. It had been her domain for the last year, and if anyone but Rey and Tala tried to use it there would be hell to pay.

They really are the best he thought, even though they were likely the most eccentric unit in the bureau.

Mariah hung up, smiling almost haughtily at Johnny before she leisurely stretched out on the coach, boobs bouncing with each movement. Johnny stared, for once short of anything rude to say.

"Well?" Tala questioned, not daring to hope for anything but bad news.

Mariah straightened her tank top, sending both Tyson, Max and Johnny a nasty look. It was still beyond Tala what the three of them found so fascination about boobs. Heck, in his experience they were only in the way.

"They have a possible match on the gun used to assassinate McKenzie. Ballistics couldn´t be sure, but they suspected something with a thick, silent barrel. No make or model yet. Calibre is 22LR, which fits the way the shots were fired", she quickly summed up.

Tala nodded, of course!

"Three times in the head, because with a calibre like this he couldn´t be sure that one shot would be enough. In combination with the long, silent barrel there would also be much less sound than with a 45".

Johnny´s eyebrows rose fractionally, but not in an arrogant manner. For once.

"You think it is the same guy".

He gave the plastic boards a quick onceover.

"Three hits, contracted to the same hit-man?"

Tala spared him a look, a cold but professional one. He hoped.

"Yes. Just a theory though".

Johnny nodded, but didn´t say anything more. Tala hoped with all of him that they could put their differences aside, if only for the remainder of this case. Even if he wouldn´t mind beating the shit out of McGregor the case had to come first, unfortunately.

"Right! Bryan and Johnny, keep an eye on Emily York. Follow her wherever she goes, identify everyone she talks to, everyone that visits her, follow up on anything suspicious, as trivial as it may seem".

Bryan nodded, turning on his heel and stalking outside. Johnny hesitated, looking around dubiously, before he too followed. Tala noted that Tyson looked quite pleased at the prospect of not being paired with Bryan.

Rey smiled.

"Lucky Johnny".

Tala couldn´t agree more.

"Rey, do you mind paying Mr. D another visit? They are supposed to perform his post mortem today. Max and Tyson you continue looking at McKenzie, try and find out who he actually worked for, so far no one has been able find anything. Mariah, see if you can get anything more substantial at that gun. Kenny…..", he paused.

Kenny was still typing away at alarming speeds. Something told Tala he hadn´t heard anything at all. Perhaps it was better to just leave him. He would tell them the moment he found something anyway.

Despite the nurse´s recommendations Tala didn´t leave early. Instead he drowned a couple of painkillers and spent the remainder of the day filing reports and looking through WZW´s financials. After five hours wasted and no results he finally went home at half past 5. He felt like shit. Kai had not been answering his phone, and he was in a bad mood. A real bad one. It had been one of the worst days in a while, a he drove home, half-listening to some stupid radio program.

He unlocked the door to the apartment with some difficulty, cursing under his breath as he accidentally bumped into the edge of the door, his middle section protesting. Fuck McGregor! He paused just inside, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. A couple of cardboard boxes were in the hall, a few more pares of shoes and jackets than normal. Evidence that more than one person was currently residing here. The thought produced the flicker of a smile. Probably the first one since he left this morning.

Just as he was about to pick up his bag and walk into the living room Kai appeared in the doorway, all tousled hair, form fitting t-shirt and ripped jeans. Tala smiled at him, suddenly feeling much better about himself. Too bad Johnny had managed to punch him in the stomach; otherwise Tala had been more than ready for a quickie on the couch. The other gave him a contemplating onceover before he disappeared without a word, returning moments later with a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and a glass of what Tala presumed to be scotch.

Jeez, the gesture alone made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

He collapsed in the living room sofa, hissing with pain as he pressed the bag of peas against the now seriously stinging eye. Kai sat down in the armchair opposite him, eyes fixed expectantly at his face. The panther appeared to have returned. Tala gulped down half the glass of scotch, golden brown liquid burning pleasantly in his throat. He couldn´t help but just look at the other, humouring himself by counting each segment of violet, burgundy and mocha that resided in the mahogany depts.

"I feel like shit", he admitted, not protesting when Kai refilled his glass.

The other smirked ever so slightly, eyes still on his face but distant.

"You look like shit".

So unlike what his previous boyfriends would have said; it was almost refreshing, and Tala chuckled, grimacing when it merely served to make things worse.

"Thanks".

They looked at each other, and Tala playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"For the scotch".

He was rewarded with a pleased grin.

"What happened?"

"Johnny McGregor, that´s what happened", Tala mumbled, drowning the second scotch in one large gulp.

Kai tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing slightly in displeasure. Tala suddenly felt like he was missing something, when the other looked at him he appeared to be almost confused. Like he was unsure of something.

"Hn".

Tala smiled softly at him. He looked almost cute when he was thinking, so absorbed, concentrated. He suddenly remembered.

"How did the interview go? Did you get the job? I tried your phone, but you didn´t answer".

Kai seemed to snap out of his broodings, eyes meeting his as he smiled. His face lit up, and he looked charming, so charming.

"Yes, yes I did", he said, seeming genuinely happy.

"Congratulations", Tala responded heartily, grinning brightly at him.

Suddenly everything seemed to come together. He felt a warm, pleasant feeling settle somewhere deep in his chest.

They clinked glasses, both smiling.

"My phone was ruined today, just got a new one", Kai continued.

"Same number".

Tala nodded, still looking at him, appraising everything about him, and loving the fact that Kai was his. He wanted to kiss him, as in really wanted to, badly. Mahogany eyes met his, glittering playfully. He had stubble, and it seemed to suit him the most. Kai was leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, eyes dark and hooded, filled with an emotion Tala couldn´t quite place. He reached out, mahogany depths following his hand as he carefully lifted it, slowly running it over the side of Kai´s face, feeling the stubble. Holding Tala´s gaze Kai took a hold of it, carefully pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

Tala felt himself go soft inside.

Funny how the simplest of gestures could mean the world, coming from that one special person.

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

I couldn´t sleep.

Tala was nestled against my side, one arm possessively stretched out over my chest. It wasn´t unpleasant.

Why?

Why had I done that?

When he touched me like that, stroked my face with a tenderness I hadn´t experienced before, it had confused me. My first thought had been to do something in return, which I had. Still, it was very strange. I wasn´t even sure whether I had meant it. He, the things he said and did, they made me uncharacteristically emotional. Because despite what I liked to believe the looks he gave me, the touches, they made me feel good.

He made me feel good, real good.

Such an unexpected experience. When I first gave him my phone number I had never expected it to go this far. We were living together; and I had even replaced the burner phone with an i-phone, just to avoid arousing suspicion. Hell, I even had a day job as a ballistics expert.

And it was all so that I could fool him, so that he would believe I was just a regular guy. So that I could live here, with him, pretend to be his boyfriend. Sure, I was playing games with him, and I loved it, but I was confused. Things had started meaning more than they should. The fact that McGregor had punched him made me angry. Really angry.

Actually I was furious.

A backhand to the eye, a punch in the stomach. Nothing special. In my world it equalled a mild scratch, and I didn´t feel particularly sorry for him. However, that did not mean that I didn´t care. It was something about the act itself that bothered me, that made something dark and ominous sneer and growl at the back of my mind.

My first thought had been to get rid of him; To walk straight over there and place a bullet in him. McGregor rubbed me the wrong way, and him touching Tala had awoken a sense of ownership of some sort.

I don´t know.

Tala shifted next to me, moved his arm in a silent caress.

Fuck! What was happening to me? I wasn´t even attracted to him and yet here I was.

Then again…

Perhaps I should just stop psychoanalysing myself, and just….roll with it. The thought was tempting, overly so actually. Everything would be much simpler then, if I just allowed myself to do what I wanted, no matter what it was.

Continuing that thought….what I really, really wanted at the moment was to blow McGregor´s brain´s out.

Well…..why not?...


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Thank you guys for so many awesome reviews! :D You are great! Well, LEMON ALERT! Don´t like don´t read. Things heat up between Kai and Tala, Kai´s plan´s for McGregor are not revealed, but I have given you a few hints;) I will be on vacation for a few days, but the next chapter should be up within 7 or 8 days!**

**.**

**As always, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I´ll be delighted!**

**.**

**VAMPIRExXxROSE: Thank you for another absolutely great review! Totally makes my day :D Fantastic that you are still liking it, and just wait and see, McGregor´s fate is completely in Kai´s hands now. That is a huge compliment, coming from you, and I really hope you´ll like this chapter as well. If you have any suggestions or thoughts just let me know! Thanks again :D**

**Skyressshun: Thank you so much for another awesome review! Great that you liked the chapter, that really means a lot! As for what will happen to Johnny you´ll have to wait and see a little longer, but hopefully it will be worth the wait! Kai as a hit-man have to be a real bastard after all! I know, Kai is most definitely in denial, although he himself doesn´t realize. I am planning on Tala confronting him about previous sex-partners in the next chapter, which should be interesting. Anyway, hope you´ll like this chapter also, and thanks again!:D**

**Darkness-Phoenix: Thank you for another great review! I feel super lucky! At the moment there are a lot of possibilities for the plot, but I´ll try to not reveal to much. Either way the next few chapters should be interesting in regard to Johnny ;) Thanks again, and I hope you will like this chapter also!:D**

**GabZ: Thank you for leaving a review!:) It really means a lot to know that people are reading and liking this in order for me to continue. I know, and there will be more, in this chapter actually;))))**

**Minij Akane: Thank you for another awesome review! Fantastic that you liked the chapter, I am a bit unsure about this one compared to the others. What do you think? I am trying to keep a constant "quality", but judging your own work can be difficult. As for Tyson and Bryan I will then definitely see what I can do ;)) Thanks again!:D**

**Mahwish1: Thank you so much for another review, I have to say that I am stunned by how amazing you people are! Great that you are liking the chapter, and are intrigued about the continuation. Hopefully Kai will eventually figure out his feelings :) Thanks again!**

**Guest: OMG, the best review ever! Thank you so much for writing all that out for me, totally makes my day! First off I am delighted that you liked their little moment. Realism is a big thing for me, so that does mean a lot. I also find that portraying their emotions correctly is also sometimes difficult without it either becoming too much or too superficial. They are both pretty complicated characters after all. As for a possible Bryan and Tyson pairing you are spot on, I have been playing with the idea for a while, so there already are a few hints in place. Like you said the two of them together has a very possible entertainment value. As for Tala´s unit I am not sure yet, but he will meet them eventually I think, I just have to find the right setting you know. Anyways, thanks again for a totally amazing review, it really, really means a lot! If you have any questions or suggestions for the story please let me know!:D**

* * *

**.**

**When the world goes dark**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

When Tala awoke Friday morning Kai was in the shower. Judging by the sweaty t-shirt and pants that were thrown carelessly over a chair he had been out running. Tala sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and cringing when he touched the one Johnny had punched. Fuck! He blinked, ignoring the uncomfortable prickling of a thousand small needles. It probably looked terrible.

Still, it was only 7 O´clock, and Tala felt momentarily awed when he realized that Kai had been out running at such an ungodly hour. Even though he himself probably should have joined him, the prospect didn´t seem overly tempting. It was not in his nature to get up early, not unless he had to, which was quite often anyway. And besides he could use his eye as an excuse, at least for a few days.

He was just about to bury his face in the cushions again when Kai emerged from the bathroom, a wall of steam accompanying him inside.

Okay, fine. No way was he going back to sleep for ten more minutes when the other was standing there, in the middle of the room, only wearing a towel. Tala supressed a longing sigh, sitting up properly just to watch. Kai´s hair was wet and messy, small droplets of water trickling down his built chest and over a toned stomach, disappearing underneath the towel. Those dark sultry eyes met his, and he struggled to supress a blush. Jeez, as soon as he felt better, hopefully this weekend which meant tonight, he and Kai would spend an entire 24 hours fucking.

He felt sure of it.

The looks Kai sometimes gave him…gah! He just screamed sex, everything he did, especially that smirk!

Kai looked at him, playfully biting his bottom lip, playing with the edge of the towel. Then his gaze fell upon Tala´s eye, and his eyes narrowed in mild displeasure, all playfulness gone that same instant. Tala was under the impression that he didn´t like it.

Actually he looked confused, almost troubled.

"Did you punch McGregor back?" He asked, voice a low, interested drawl.

Tala felt momentarily embarrassed.

"No, I didn´t want to assault another officer", he responded meekly, feeling stupid.

Then again what could he have done? He was chief inspector, if he wanted another promotion there was no way he could have a fight with a fellow officer in his personnel file.

Kai did not look pleased, at all. His expression almost made Tala smile.

"I regret it now", he quickly added, sighing.

"You should", came the reply, not in a scolding manner, merely as a simple statement.

"Will you see him at work?"

The question was asked with an underlying sense of evil contemplation. Somehow Tala got the impression that McGregor would be in trouble the next time he met Kai, which Tala didn´t mind.

"Probably not", he responded.

"I paired him with Bryan, they will be tailing Emily York for a few days".

Kai looked at him, eyes calculating. Tala could see the change of demeanour, but had no idea what had caused it. Sometimes he couldn´t understand the other, what made him who he was, what drove him.

"Emily york?" Kai repeated.

"A witness", Tala said, sighing.

Work didn´t feel overly tempting today.

They looked at each other, and Kai smiled ever so slightly before he dropped the towel and started dressing. Tala remained were he was, literally drooling. In his mind getting dressed seemed completely unnecessary. Especially when it was Kai. He contemplated telling him just that, but forgot about it when he spotted the clock. 15 past 7…shit! He got up in a rush, almost like he had been struck by lightening, stumbling out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Kai looked amused, snickering with badly hidden satisfaction as Tala rummaged around in the closet, pulling on the first set of decent jeans he could find. Actually Kai´s presence wasn´t helping at all. He had stopped putting clothes on, and remained standing in his jeans, belt unbuckled, eyes on Tala.

"Kai, are you going to put some more clothes on?" Tala asked, seriously regretting the question.

He preferred the other without clothes, especially with a morning erection.

In order to reach work on time, the traffic taken into consideration, he had to leave in ten minutes. Arriving late with McGregor in town was not fucking happening. He wanted to appear without flaw, untouchable! Kai didn´t start his new job till Monday, but had wanted to explore the city so Tala was giving him a lift.

He was still looking intensely at Tala, eyes burning, and Tala couldn´t help but smirk back.

"Do you need help?" He asked, struggling to keep his features sincere.

Kai looked at him, eyes contemplative.

"Yes", he then said, eyebrows rising in a silent challenge, as those delicious lips formed another smirk.

Tala forgot all about getting to work in time that same instant. The prospect of starting something with Kai suddenly seemed much more interesting, especially when he was just standing there; chest bare and belt unbuckled, arms casually crossed over his chest. The thick, silky hair was still damp from the shower, and the smooth skin of his torso was glistening underneath a few light drops of water. Tala heaved a sigh in badly contained need, before finally giving in.

Kai was wearing the jeans Tala had first seen him in, at Eddy´s place. It was Tala´s favourite pair on him; something about the way they hung of his hips gave him strange ideas. Kai didn´t move when he approached, nor when he placed his hands on his hips, although he inhaled sharply, muscles tightening as he gripped the windowsill for support. Tala paused, his grip tightening as he leaned forward, their faces only inches apart. There was something very thrilling about the position; the fact that he was in control. Still, something about the way Kai was looking at him communicated that this was only because Kai was allowing it, and deep down Tala wanted nothing more than to discover what would happen when he decided not to.

They looked at each other, and Tala held his gaze as he expertly slid his hands inside Kai´s boxer´s, tentatively stroking the already hard member. He was rewarded with a sexy groan, and leaned in, kissing the other gently on the tip of his nose. Kai´s eyes were half closed and drowsy, betraying the increasing arousal.

"I thought you were supposed to help me dress", Kai said, voice hoarse, breathy.

Tala could feel his own cock twitch uncomfortably in his pants. Damn! This was so fucking hot! Just seeing the other like this was enough to make him horny beyond belief.

"Are you complaining?" He demanded, trying but failing miserably at sounding serious.

Kai´s eyebrows shot up in mock worry.

"I..ahh…no!"

Tala had yanked both his pants and boxers down in one quick movement, grinning slyly as he knelt down on his knees. He felt pretty certain that Kai had been one happy bunny the last time they had done this, and he was determined to make a lasting impression.

Thus he took his time, gripping the shaft firmly with one hand, starting off with one slow lick, causing the other to shudder pleasantly in response. Then he slowly started swirling his tongue around the tip, using his free hand to push Kai back against the windowsill when he tried moving his hips.

"Fuck….Tala….!"

He really liked it when Kai moaned his name like that, all husky and needy. Moments later he felt long, elegant fingers in his hair, pulling at the red strands. It was pleasant; Actually Tala had no idea his scalp was so sensitive. Kai appeared to be having the time of his life, head thrown back, and eyes shut as Tala became more demanding, deep throating his member and using his hands to rub the parts that wouldn´t fit.

Kai moaned his name again, causing Tala to increase his efforts. Never had giving a blow-job been this rewarding, and he carefully added a tiny bit of teeth to the mix, moving both hands to tentatively squeeze firm buttocks. That seemed to be the final straw, and Kai came groaning his name.

When they were finished he simply sank down to the floor, Tala still kneeling between his legs. A silent moment of…..something….passed between them, and Tala allowed himself to be pushed onto his back as Kai started working on his jeans, intent on returning the favour. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply as he felt soft lips kiss their way down from his face, over his collarbone, chest, and then down his stomach, creating a delicious almost ticklish sensation.

Then his phone started ringing.

Kai looked up from were he was hovering just over Tala´s lower body, eyes dark and ominous as he eyed the vibrating jean-pocket only centimetres away from his face. Tala swallowed.

Oh no.

With a sense of deliberate slowness Kai slid one hand into the pocket, making sure to brush it against Tala´s member in the process, expertly fishing out the sleek mobile phone.

As if having Kai´s mouth so close to a certain body part wasn´t enough the other had the audacity to stroke him through his boxers, phone still in hand, causing Tala to moan his name three times in quick succession. Then he smirked, looking intently at Tala.

"Kai…. don´t answer!" Tala insisted, groaning again as Kai moved his hand.

Of course then he answered.

"Tala? Boss….were are you?"

Kai had put it on speaker.

It was Rey, and Tala tried to sit up, only to be roughly pushed down again, Kai´s toned stomach pressing against his, creating an absolutely exquisite sensation.

"Tala is…..indisposed….at the moment", Kai answered, eyes glittering as Tala gaped at him, mortified.

A long silence ensued at the other end, and then;

"Do you know when he will be at work?" Rey´s voice betrayed him, as humour was clearly evident.

Snickers were heard in the background; probably Mariah, and Tala inwardly cursed. He could only hope McGregor was not present.

Unfortunately Tala´s attempt at retrieving his phone was prevented when Kai sat up, effectively straddling him. He didn´t stand a chance, and the feeling was fucking amazing. He stifled a groan, rocked his hips up against Kai. The other looked at him, eyes having taken on an odd, intense glow. Tala thought he could almost see how his pupils were dilated.

"I don´t think he will make it to work today", Kai said, and then he hung up, carelessly throwing the phone off to the side.

"Kai…..what the fuck did you just do?" Tala insisted, unable to hold back the laugh.

"Hn".

Tala rolled his eyes, hissing in pleasure when Kai resumed what he had been doing previously, using his teeth to pull Tala´s boxers further down.

It was so ridiculous. Only Kai could pull that off with his deep, sexy drawl and his choice of words. And Tala found that apart from the embarrassment he didn´t really mind, not when he was the one doing it.

Still, he couldn´t allow this to go on, if they didn´t stop now there was no way Kai would let him leave the apartment later. Despite his desires Tala really had to go to work, even if he´d much rather stay here, with Kai on top of him.

"We have to stop!" He insisted, voice not coming off as very demanding.

Kai completely ignored him, playing with the elastic of his boxers.

"Kai…I…fuck! I am serious!"

"KAI!"

Finally he had the other´s full attention, although the sight almost made him give in completely. The other was kneeling over him, eyes intent on his face, filled with dark promise. Tala swallowed. There was something wicked in his gaze, as in sexy wicked. God, he felt certain that whatever plans Kai seemed to have, they entailed something very, very interesting.

"We have to go, I can´t skip work".

Kai tilted his head to the side, not looking convinced, staring him down.

"Yes you can", he simply said, smirking devilishly.

Oh fuck!

"No", Tala tried.

"NO!"

Kai looked positively displeased, but decided to let him go, shuffling over to sit on the floor only wearing his boxers. Tala stared at him, still panting, the bulge in his half way undone pants very, very obvious. Kai spared him a sly glance, baring his teeth in what Tala had come to recognise as the predator look.

"Are you going to work with a fucking erection?"

Tala pursed his lips, standing up and scrambling out of reach before the panther decided to come for him.

"Yeah, well, it´s your fault", Tala said, unable to hold back a sheepish grin.

They left 5 minutes later. Tala was still rock hard when Kai exited the car in the city-centre, giving him a very pleased look when he slammed the car-door.

As it was Tala knew it was his own fault, or rather, Rey´s fault for calling. Perhaps if hadn´t Tala would be on the floor now…..with….Blah, this train of thought was not helping his problem, at all!

No, he had to focus on work, and then tonight they could resume their earlier activities.

Tala was looking forward to it.

.

.

**-Kai´s POV-**

Tala drove off, still sitting rigid and uptight in the drivers seat. I liked it, actually I liked it a lot. The guy who had answered his phone, Rey, was guarantied to start bothering him if he showed up at work in such a state. Revenge for corrupting my carefully laid out plans for the morning. Part of me also got a certain satisfaction out of knowing that it was because of my presence.

Then again it was fine be me, after all I was not the one walking around with a rock-hard dick in public. The thought produced the flicker of a smirk.

As it was Johnny McGregor´s apartment wasn´t difficult to find. It was located in a perfectly decent area outside the city centre, about 100 square foot with two bedrooms, if my information was correct.

Of course it was.

I could recall Tala having mentioned that he was originally from Scotland, which explained the annoying accent.

The apartment was on the second floor, and I easily climbed the wall, sliding unnoticed through a window. I was wearing gloves and a zipped up, black jacket, the Para-ordnance secured in a holster underneath.

Inside everything was eerie silent. I had entered the bedroom window, the guest one judging by the simple coach and chair, the only furniture in the room. With a sense of curiosity I silently lowered myself to the floor, sliding the door open and slipping into the hallway. The place was empty, and I padded further inside. There was something distinctly pleasing about doing things I probably shouldn´t. Especially breaking and entering the apartment of an FBI agent.

Johnny didn´t seem to have much sense of style as far as furnishing went. Everything was mismatched and stood in odd places. Not that I was any better. I had several homes, spread out on various remote places in the world, where I could rest and regenerate, and when the time came, retire. Needless to say money was not a problem. At the moment the only thing keeping me from retirement was Tala, and the fact that I would be bored without my less than conventional occupation.

It was the perfect address for McGregor, anonymous and boring, a neighbourhood that was almost provokingly normal. Tala, and now I, lived in what I would describe as a creative district. Small, hidden pubs around every corner playing live music, record stores, sushi places, hip galleries. I liked it, a lot actually. Even though I myself wasn´t particularly creative there was something about the whole artsy thing that appealed to me.

Probably because I myself had no talent for it.

Either way the fact that McGregor seemed to have no regard for such things only served to strengthen my already less than favourable opinion of him. No paintings on the walls, no cultural things at all. Personally I didn´t really care, although I suspected that Tala would have been outraged. Things like art and culture were important to him, for whatever reason.

I spent about ten minutes looking around the apartment, careful not to move anything. Everything about McGregor had been disappointingly predictable. From were he kept his condoms to the half rotten food in the fridge. The only thing that was still drinkable was the beer. His spare gun was kept in a safe in the bedroom, and after spraying a chemical on the combination lock greasy finger prints became visible. I almost laughed out loud when I got it right the first time. His mother´s date of birth; how creative. What he carried on a daily basis I had no idea, but his spare firearm was a standard FBI issue Glock 22.

Nothing special.

It would serve my purpose, which was the important thing. So far everything seemed promising. It was only a matter of obtaining his jacket, preferably the one he wore to work, and perhaps also his watch. In order for it to happen the way I wanted it would be necessary to obtain the items while he slept, seeing as he wore them on a daily basis. The jacket wouldn´t be a problem. What could potentially become complicated was the gun and the watch.

Not that it was impossible, merely a tad more complicated than usual. Either way I was always up for a challenge. It only made the hunt itself all the more enjoyable.

After looking around one last time I left. Before I saw my carefully laid plan through I had to map out his routines, scout him. Which meant following him around, see where he went, who he met with, what he did. Not the fun part, but merely something that had to be done.

Since it was McGregor I almost considered feeling sorry for myself, almost.

In its simplicity there is something very gratifying about revenge. Normally McGregor´s behaviour alone would have been enough to make me kill him. Unfortunately for him Tala´s involvement had just made things personal, as confusing as it may seem.

And, when things become personal, a simple shot to the head execution style is no longer enough.

Unfortunately for McGregor I now had something much more sinister planned…..


End file.
